Casual Love
by karin-chan150301
Summary: Dos meses pasaron desde que Karin dejo a Toshiro con el corazón roto, secretos de su pasado regresan para atormentarla¿cuales son las razones de que ella hiciese eso? ¿Toshiro comprenderá? Continuación de Casual Sex
1. Chapter 1

Casual Love

Leo por enésima vez lo que he escrito en mi laptop solo para después borrar el avance de tres días de quebrarme el cerebro. -¡Agh! -cierro la portátil con frustración recostándome por completo en el sofá. Realmente no he estado muy concentrada en estas últimas semanas, mi mente está en la reacción de Toshiro… agito la cabeza intentando borrar ese absurdo pensamiento, ¿que más da lo que pase con él?, ¿qué más da que me haya dado su corazón? ¿qué más da que me sienta culpable?

-¿Sigues sin poder escribir más de diez palabras sin borrar todo nuevamente? -me sorprendo inicialmente ante la abrupta interrupción de mi melliza más me recupero pronto para cruzarme de brazos antes de apartar el aparato de mi, dejarlo en la mesa y en su lugar tomar una taza con té.

-Es realmente horrible, tengo que entregar este libro en seis meses y no puedo siquiera imaginar una buena trama -ok, esto no es del todo cierto, pues vaya que tenía una buena temática para este libro, un amor imposible o algo así, pero con el maldito peliblanco rondando mi mente no puede escribir nada sin que al leerlo cada palabra me recuerde a él. Miró en su dirección. -¿Saldrás? -mas que pregunta es una afirmación, no hay que ser muy listos para saber que saldrá con el rubio idiota.

-¿Qué te parece? -se gira cual modelo desfilando, una falda corta con vuelo en color rojo, una blusa sin mangas blanca dejando al descubierto sus piernas, su cuerpo, aunque no tan tonificado como el mío, es realmente envidiable.

-Te vez muy provocadora -contestó sin escatimar en lo frías y monótona de mis palabras mientras tomó un sorbo de mi café viendo un sonrojo muy notorio aparece en sus mejillas.

-No es mi intención en lo absoluto, solo quería verme bien para Yukio -intenta acomodar su atuendo en un intento de bajar la falda y subir el poco escote de la blusa.

-Estás provocando mucho a Yukio -regresa su atención a mí -Es un hombre y como tal solo busca una cosa de una mujer y no es precisamente amor incondicional -me acomodo mejor en mi asiento para continuar con mi discurso - y con la fama que él tiene no me sorprendería que en cuanto tu caigas el te abandone, aunque antes de siquiera intentarlo ya lo deje sin descendencia permanentemente -tomó un nuevo sorbo de mi bebida restándole importancia a mis palabras pero ambas sabemos que hablo muy enserio.

-No todos son así Karin-chan… ademas solo veo a Yuki-kun como un amigo, alguien con quien me gusta conversar, pasar el tiempo y salir -enarco una ceja con escepticismo.

-Pues hasta donde yo se una nunca intenta provocar a su amigo para que este la manosee -el carmesí de su rostro aumenta. -Y no puedes negarlo, ir a su departamento a cenar y llevar un vestido inocente pero al mismo tiempo revelador, subir tu falda en el cine, hacerte la inocente ante sus insinuaciones. Podrás engañarlo a él pero yo no soy estúpida -su mirada baja en un signo de vergüenza. -¿Realmente quieres aun a Jinta? ¿realmente ves a Yukio solo como un amigo? o ya que acabas de admitir que el te llama la atención para algo más ¿crees que puedas verle solo como sexo y no involucrarte emocionalmente? porque estoy segura de que el solo ve eso en ti -mi intención en lo absoluto es lastimar a mi inocente hermana, sin embargo en mi poder está evitar que alguien la lastime.

-Aun quiero a Jinta-kun… creo -esa ultima palabra solo es un murmuro, regresa su mirada a mi -pero ahora que tocas el tema de no involucrarse emocionalmente ¿porque es tan importante eso? -se acerca a mi tomando asiento en el espacio libre del sofá, el tono empleado ha sido como el de una pequeña que no entiende el mundo, y aunque ella es la mayor entre las dos decido adoptar el papel de la madre comprensiva.

-Para no salir herido -tomó su pequeña mano intentando que comprenda mi punto y la razón por la cual quiero evitarle ese dolor.

-¿Como Hitsugaya-kun? -fruncí el ceño dejando de lado el contacto que mantenemos y alejándome un poco de ella.

-Exacto -mi respuesta es muy cruda cosa que sé que molestara a Yuzu.

-No puedes ser tan fría con eso -y como supuse no tarda en reñirme por la falta de emociones respecto al tema -Toshiro te entrego su corazón y tu lo rompiste por completo, no crees que eso está mal -un bufido de mi parte. -Solo piensa en cómo la ha de estar pasando después de lo que le dijiste. -

-Eso no es algo que me importe -concentro toda mi atención en el agua hirviente de la taza como si esta pudiera hacer cambiar de opinión a mi gemela.

-¿No fue eso lo mismo que dijo ÉL cuando te dejo? -mi agarre en la taza se hace mas fuerte mi hermana nota el error que ha cometido por lo que rápidamente baja la vista. -Sé que no debería mencionarlo pero no te parece que es similar -

-Eso ya no importa -dejo la taza a un lado -Y esto en absoluto es similar, porque al menos Toshiro sabía que nuestra relación solo era sexual, nada sentimental, fue su problema si se enamoro de mi -me pongo de pie con determinación, no necesito que alguien venga y me de un sermón al respecto, ya suficiente tengo con mi conciencia como para que ella venga a decírmelo. -¿No llegaras tarde a tu cita? -en un intento de cambiar el tema de conversación suelto la pregunta.

-¡Oh, cierto! -toma su bolso y saca un sobre -Aquí está el dinero, enserio no quieres trabajar en la pastelería, seria muy bueno tenerte ahí, y ganarías suficiente -niego.

-Tengo un bloqueo mental y dudo que trabajar me ayude -me encojo de hombros. -Aunque podría pensarlo, en todo caso te aviso mañana, hoy ire a comprar las cosas que ocupare en la semana -tomo el dinero y sacó un par de billetes, lo que creo necesario para la tarea.

-¿Iras en pijama? porque estoy segura que un conjunto de mini shorts y un top de tirantes, ambos de licra, sean adecuados para ir de compras. -

-Pensaba cambiarme, no te preocupes -camino en dirección a mi cuarto -y apúrate o llegaras tarde con el imbécil -

-No lo llames así -aunque no veo su rostro se que lleva un puchero en el rostro. -Vengo la próxima semana, si es que aun no quemas este lugar -ambas reímos antes de que suene la puerta y sepa que Yuzu se ha ido.

.

.

Camino por la calle, el frío es más que notorio por lo cual llevó una chaqueta negra, el cabello recogido en una cola alta, jeans y unas botas. Hacia mucho tiempo que no volvía a este lugar, ¿cuanto? seis meses creo yo, lo suficiente para olvidar a alguien, ¿Toshiro me habrá olvidado ya? han pasado tres meses desde que le dije palabras similares a las que a mí me destruyeron en su momento, ¿soy una maldita perra por eso? no lo creo, porque después de todo él me hubiera terminado abandonando al saber la razón principal por la que me acosté con él aquel día en la fiesta de Kusajishi Yachiru.

Choco con alguien tirando las compras que recién hice -¡Maldición! -murmuro, solo espero no se haya roto la botella que compre.

-¡Oh perdón! -miró en dirección en al chico quien ahora me esta ayudando y me encuentro con la persona que menos me imagine encontrar.

-¿Renji? -preguntó con sorpresa irguiéndome de inmediato.

-¿Karin? -él imitó mi acción antes de esbozar una sonrisa. -Hace mucho que no te veía pequeña enana -

-Lo mismo digo, creo que fue desde la segunda fiesta de cumpleaños de Michio -tome la bolsa con víveres que me entrega el pelirrojo.

-Eso me recuerda ¿como está el cabeza hueca de tu hermano? -sonrió, al parecer Renji e Ichi-nii jamás se llevan del todo bien.

-Tan bien como se puede estar trabajando 18 horas al día, con dos hijos y una esposa que te trata peor que la mierda -ambos soltamos una carcajada.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? -asiento.

-¿Una cerveza? -acompañó el comentario sacando un six pack de la bolsa que cargo.

-¿La fresa te deja tomar? -una sonrisa nerviosa aparece en mi rostro.

-Él no tiene porque enterarse -ambos reímos antes de ir directo a mi departamento.

.

.

-Pensé que te habías mudado con tu hermana -destapa la lata al mismo tiempo que yo.

-Solo fue temporal -tomó un sorbo. -Ademas no podía molestar a mi hermana con mi presencia por mas tiempo, así que arregle este lugar y me mude en cuanto pude. -

-¿Y en qué estás trabajando ahora? -Renji ha estado al tanto de mis escritos desde que iba en secundaria, y aunque ahora publico mis libros bajo el seudónimo de Haruka Dai él ha estado al tanto de mi carrera de escritora, por lo cual o me es extraña su pregunta.

-Se supone que sería una tragedia total, ubicada en alguna época antigua o algo así era mi idea inicial… pero la verdad hace dos meses que no puedo escribir ni una frase, me he quedado estancada. -le doy un sorbo a mi bebida.

-¿Tienes algún problema? -la pregunta me toma por sorpresa.

-¿Eh? No lo creo, mi vida ha estado muy tranquila -sorbo otro trago de forma ¿nerviosa?no lo se, solo quiero que el pelirrojo cambie de tema y pronto -¿pero a ti como te ha ido? -pregunto para dejar de lado su recién pregunta.

-Nada interesante, pero no me cambies el tema, la inspiración solo se te va cuando tienes un problema personal, tu familia no puede ser, pues no tiene mucho que vi al idiota de tu hermano y no me ha comentado nada -¡Mierda! odio que este tipo conozca muy bien mi actitud a tal grado que incluso se podría comparar con mis hermanos.

-No tengo nada -mi mirada se encuentra en el suelo admirando cada filamento de la alfombra de tonalidad verdosa, levantó levemente mi vista solo para notar los ojos del tatuado en mi sin creer nada de mis palabras. Suelto un suspiro. -Vale, sí tengo algo -

-¿Es por el? -niego ta rápido las palabras salen de sus labios.

-Nada que tenga que ver con ese tipo… aunque es algo similar -veo el ceño del oji marrón contraerse con furia. -Pero la mala del cuento esta vez fui yo -ante mis palabras él se muestra sorprendido y con una mirada incrédula me invita a proseguir. -Ya sabes lo que pasó con ÉL -un asentimiento como respuesta -pues eso, solo que en lugar de que me lo hicieran a mi, yo se lo hice -

-Karin… -se que lo que acabo de hacer se merece una reprimenda pero en lugar de ello recibo una abrazo. -Al menos no te veré llorar en un buen tiempo -le devuelvo el gesto antes de negar levemente.

-Eso creo… -murmuró

.

.

Tras una pequeña charla decidimos hacer una pequeña visita al café-pastelería de mi hermana, tal vez no seria malo echarle una mano de vez en cuando, para ser honesta el negocio creció en tan poco tiempo, estoy de acuerdo con eso de que la localización lo es todo, pero jamas creí que tendría tanta clientela, supongo que Ururu y Yuzu no podrán hacerse cargo solas por más tiempo… deberíamos contratar a alguien.

-Hace mucho que no veo a Yuzu, seria bueno ser recibido con un rico pastel -sé que a estas alturas el pelirrojo ya está imaginando el sabor de los postres de mi querida melliza. -Y no con un golpe como tu -

Suelto una risa más que sonora -podría cocinarte algo… sí me cayeras mejor -recibo un leve golpe en el hombro.

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo -el tatuado me abre la puerta del local en un acto de caballerosidad y se gana una mirada agradecida por mi parte, al menos esto me está despejando un poco.

¡Mierda! es lo que pienso al ver al rubio rubio, intento fallido de emo, mujeriego metiendole la lengua hasta la garganta a mi melliza. -¡Yuzu! -se separan en cuanto escuchan mis voz.

-K-Karin-chan creí que estarías en tu departamento -comenta nerviosa mientras su mirada evita la mía.

Respiro hondo antes de acercarme a ellos, miro en todas direcciones encontrándome con las miradas curiosas de algunos de los clientes. -Quisimos venir a verte, creí que con lo mucho que ha crecido el negocio necesitas ayuda -mi tono es peligrosamente frío y sé que Yuzu entiende la razón de esto. -Mas veo que ya la has encontrado. -

-Yuki-kun, te llamo más tarde -el rubio sonríe en dirección a mi melliza asintiendo en señal de que ha entendido.

-Nos vemos Kurosaki -al parecer el único tono helado en la habitación no es el mio.

-No es lo que.. -detengo las palabras de mi melliza con un ademán.

-No necesito que me expliques, eres lo suficientemente mayor para cuidarte por tu cuenta -le sonrió en un intento de tranquilizarla -solo no hagas estupideces -ella asiente aun algo apenada. -Y… Quisiera un pastelillo de chocolate, ¿supongo que tu quieres uno? -le preguntó Renji y así es como todos saben que he dado por terminado el tema.

-Hace mucho que no te veía Renji-kun ¿que te trae por aquí? -cuestiona feliz mi melliza.

-Un trabajo corto, Kuchiki-san me ha mandado en su nombre para revisar un contrato que la empresa firmó hace poco -sonríe orgulloso de sí mismo.

-¿Sigues siendo sirviente de todos? -murmure con socarronería ganándome una mala mirada por él.

-No seas mala Karin-chan -me riñe mi hermana. -¿Y donde es eso? -cuestiona tan gentil como siempre.

-Muy cerca de aquí, tal vez a veinte minutos, iré en cuanto Byakuya-sama me… -el timbre de su celular interrumpe las palabras, saca el aparato rápidamente contestando de inmediato -¿Diga?.. Sí, no es un problema... iré de inmediato… claro, le mantendré informado -cuelga. -Me tengo que ir, las veo otro día -se pone de pie con la clara intención de irse.

-Espera te acompaño -mi melliza y el pelirrojo me miran incrédulos.

-Necesito ver a mi editora antes de que ésta comience a mandarme mensajes amenazantes para saber el avance del libro -no puedo evitar que mi ánimo decaiga con solo recordar mi bloqueo mental. -Y Yuzu… creo que de ahora en adelante no tomaré nada mal el darme una vuelta para ver cómo te encuentras -seque ella entendió la indirecta, lo puedo notar por la sonrisa nerviosa que ha esbozado.

-S-Sí -y sin más salimos del local.

-¿quieres que te acompañe a hablar con tu editora? -pregunta el tatuado mientras yo reviso mis mensajes de texto rezando por no encontrar uno de la peli morada que es mi "jefa".

-Yoruichi no llega hasta las doce… -dejó el móvil a un lado -¿puedo acompañarte? no quiero aburrirme esperando -Renji parece meditarlo por lo que terminó mirándole con suplica.

Suelta un suspiro resignado. -Supongo que nadie se molestara si te llevo -sonreí con victoria.

-¿Y de qué tipo de negocio se trata? -cuestiono para saber a qué me atengo.

-Es una constructora de naves industriales -contestó con simpleza -Me reuniré con el dueño de la empresa para aclarar unos asuntos, mandarle los últimos detalles a Byakuya-sama y listo, algo simple, pero me quedaré un par de semanas por juntas y eso -

-Supongo que entonces tendré que esperar afuera -y yo que creí haberme salvado de mi aburrimiento.

-No necesariamente, hoy solo veré los papeles que se ocupan y las personas que estarán presentes, solo hablare con la secretaria en la recepción -asiento.

-Entonces supongo que estará bien -sonrió confiada, al menos no perderé la cita con Yoruichi.

-Llegamos -me sorprendo al ver frente a nosotros un gran rascacielos, la fachada es de cristal que le da un toque más que elegante.

-He vivido aquí mucho tiempo y jamás había visto este edificio. -digo mientras entramos al recibidor, mierda este lugar es tan lujoso que me siento horrible por mi vestimenta, está bien para la editorial en la que trabajo, está bien para ver a Yoruichi, quien por cierto comparte mis gustos en vestimenta, pero para un lugar como este… me siento tan fuera de lugar.

-Solo has vivido en ese departamento dos años, de los cuales uno fuiste a vivir con tu hermana así que dudo que conocieras este lugar. -lo veo acomodarse mejor la corbata, mierda ahora entiendo porque se veía tan formal.

Nos intercepta una mujer de cabellos rubios, ojos verdes y pocos atributos -¿Tienen cita? -su tono es despectivo mientras me mira de aquella forma.

-Sí, soy Abarai Renji, vengo en nombre de Kuchiki Byakuya -la chica revisa su celular antes de sonreír cortésmente a mi amigo.

-Oh claro, lo esperan en la sala de juntas del piso siete… -su mirada regresa a mi antes de fruncir el ceño. -Pero nadie notificó que vendría con alguien -

-Ella trabaja conmigo, ¿no es así Karin? -me encontraba tan concentrada en aquella guerra de miradas mas no por ello había ignorado lo que salía de mi amigo.

-Claro -sonrió con suficiencia al ver la molestia en la cara de barbie de la odiosa mujer.

-Entonces supongo que puede ir con usted -y sin más se retira.

Sonrió complacida al haber derrotado a esa mujer mientras le sigo el paso a mi amigo, entramos al ascensor que agradezco este vacío pues odio estar en lugares reducidos con personas que ni conozco.

-Deberías dejar de buscar pelea con todo mundo -me riñe Renji.

-No busco pelea -refunfuño, ¿por quién me toma este idiota? El ascensor se abre y frente a nosotros se encuentra una sala muy amplia con cinco oficinas distribuidas armoniosamente, sigo a Renji sin dejar de ver a todas las personas que por ahí pasan, mujeres que podría estar en una revista de modas, hombre que estoy segura tendrán mansiones.

-¿Karin-chan? -me giró al escuchar mi nombre ser pronunciado por una voz femenina. -¡Kya! Karin-chan -recibe un abrazo casi asfixiante. -Hace mucho que no sabia de ti cariño, mi Kaichou ya no habla mucho de ti -hace un mohín, ¡mierda, mierda, mierda! espero esta mujer no haga mas escándalo, no quiero que nadie me reconozca, mejor dicho, no quiero que Toshiro se enteró, dios mio porque esta mujer tenía que aparecer justo en este momento.

-R-Rangiku-san -me intento alejar de ella pero al parecer sus abrazos podrían ser comparables con una camisa de fuerza. -¿No deberías enseñarle a Renji? -cuestiono con el poco aliento que me queda.

-¡Oh cierto!, mi kaichou no se encuentra y soy yo quien tiene que encargarse de estos asuntos -un puchero se forma en su rostro. -¿Quieres venir con nosotros? -su sonrisa es radiante por lo que no me puedo negar, además ella ha dicho que Toshiro no esta, así que no está mal ¿no? Entramos a la oficina de Rangiku, una pila de papeles sin hacer se encuentran en una esquina del escritorio, en el sofá rosa de la hay unas cuantas carpetas regadas. -Lamento el desorden -toma una de las carpetas antes de ojear su contenido. -Este es el tuyo cariño -Renji asiente.

-¿Eso es todo? -pregunto por la rapidez del asunto.

-Claro, mañana hablaremos de los detalles -salimos del lugar y somos despedidos con la usual jovialidad de la voluptuosa mujer.

-Me sorprende no haberme encontrado con los demás trabajadores de las empresas que firmaron con la constructora -comenta Renji mientras para romper el silencio que hay en elevador.

-Tal ves vinieron antes de que tu lo hicieras -suelto sin mucho interés.

-Puede que sí -y nuevamente nos hundimos en el silencio, el pelirrojo hace amago de querer iniciar una conversación más es detenido por el pitido que nos indica que alguien ha detenido nuestro trayecto para abordar.

Las puertas metálicas se abren dando paso a las personas que desean abordar ¡Mierda! habiendo tantas personas en este jodido mundo que pudieron detener esta cosa ¿porque exactamente ellos?

Notas de la autora:

1.- Pésimo primer capítulo pero así fue como salió, ¿a quién se habrá encontrado Karin? ¿Cuando revelaré lo que le paso a Karin? ¿En que capitulo se encontraran Toshiro y Karin? todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos.

Y una gran noticia, hace dos días cumplí dos años de empezar a escribir fics, a publicar mis sentimientos convertidos en una historia, de encontrar una forma de expresarme y al mismo tiempo hacer que la gente ame aquello que a mi me hace feliz, pero esto no es por mi, es por las personitas que me leen, que dejan reviews, que me tienen en favoritos, en alerta, todos y cada uno de ellos. Realmente no puedo creer que ya tenga ocho historias, aunque solo he terminado 3 jeje, 41 one shots, 51 favoritos, 43 alertas, la verdad esos números me hacen muy feliz y les agradezco a todos, y bueno pues para celebrar esos dos años les traigo tres opciones para elegir que es el siguiente proyecto en el que me concentrare, las opciones son

Publicar un one shot basado en la canción que ustedes decidan, en los comentarios me pueden dar sus sugerencias.

Seguir con el proyecto de un one shot basado en los openings de bleach

hacerle una secuela a el one shot de su predilección

Me gustaría que me dieran su opinión

2.- Agradeceré a quienes lean y dejen reviews.

3.- Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mía, sin mas me despido, cuídense y sayonara.


	2. Chapter 2

CASUAL LOVE

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Quisiera que la tierra me tragara, que las puertas metálicas se cerrarán y alejaran las miradas masculinas de mi, pero no, mis deseos no se hacen realidad y por lo tanto tengo que aguantar todo este embrollo.

-No esperaba encontrarte aquí Karin -una sonrisa se plasma en el rostro masculino muy a su estilo gatuno. Un hombre alto y de complexión atlética y ciertamente musculosa, con un pelo de color azul que lleva corto y erizado, sus ojos azules tienen cierto aspecto felino, nada tranquilizador para mí, sí, ese es Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, el hombre a quien más le temía.

-¿Qué haces TÚ aquí? -la molestia es más que tangible en el tono de el pelirrojo, y esto acompañado a su pose protectora deja en claro su intención.

-Vamos Renji, solo vengo a trabajar -la sonrisa continua en sus labios -además -la sonrisa se agranda -no puedes culparme por sorprenderme de ver a mi ex novia en mi trabajo -¡Mierda!

Los ojos verdes se agrandan ante lo dicho por el peli azul más pronto parece recuperar la compostura para seguir escuchando, maldito imbécil intento fallido de emo,se que está disfrutando de esto y puede apostar a que terminara pagando por esto. -Vaya, no esperaba algo como esto -su tono denota en demasía su diversión ante el tema. -Kurosaki no sabía que tenías tanta fama entre la población masculina de la ciudad, es eso o el mundo es realmente pequeño -aprieto los puños con enfado, no quiero causarle ningún inconveniente a Renji por lo que deberé contener mi enfado o de lo contrario terminaré rompiéndole la cara a este imbécil. -Pero bueno tendré que dejar pasar esto o llegaré tarde al aeropuerto y Toshiro se enfadara al no encontrarme ahí -me tenso al escuchar la sola mención del peliblanco y sé que él lo ha notado pues su gesto de superioridad me lo demuestra. Se gira sobre sus talones dispuesto a partir mas no lo hace sin agregar -¡Oh, por cierto! Kurosaki, no quiero ser poco caballeroso o incluso grosero contigo pero nos harías un gran favor si te abstienes de volver a esta oficina, sabes que no lo hago por mi sino por mi amigo, vaya que le costó superarte para que regreses y le vuelvas la vida una mierda con tu sola presencia -

-¡Hey! -grita mi amigo deteniendo al blondo, sé que el tatuado quiere gritarle sus verdades al inepto y yo con gusto lo hubiese hecho de no ser que aquel comentario me pareció ser la cruda verdad, por suerte logré detenerlo antes de cometer tal barbaridad con un ademan a lo que suspira y se queda en el interior del cubículo metálico a lo Yukio continúa con su andar.

El de cabellos en punta sube al elevador más ahora su presencia es irrelevante, mi mente se encuentra más ocupada con repetir aquellas palabras una y otra vez "vaya que le costó superarte para que regreses y le vuelvas la vida una mierda con tu sola presencia" ¿realmente eso es lo que pasó? Agito la cabeza levemente, no debería importarme, esto es lo que quería, esto es lo correcto, entonces ¿porque duele?

-Así que… ¿es cierto lo que dijo Vorarlberna? -una sonrisa divertida se plasma en el rostro de Grimmjow. -¿De donde conoces a Hitsugaya? -

-Dejala en paz imbécil -Renji entra de inmediato en mi defensa.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa -le refutó de inmediato.

-¡Maldito! -y en un parpadeo mi amigo tiene al peli celeste contra la pared metálica manteniendo un agarre en el cuello de su camisa y mirándole con el odio más puro. -Tsk tal vez Ichigo no te rompió la cara porque Karin no le ha contado nada sobre lo que le hiciste, pero conmigo no corres la misma suerte -

-No me hagas reír Renji -le toma la muñeca con total confianza. -En todo caso, ese asunto es entre ella y yo, tu y la fresa salen sobrando -

-Hijo de… -

-¡Renji! -trunco las intervenciones del pelirrojo con solo levantar la voz. -Si haces una escena aquí dudo que Kuchiki-san este feliz, y en cuanto a ti Grimmjow, creo que tú y yo necesitamos hablar -ambos chicos se separan justo a tiempo pues hemos llegado al final de nuestro recorrido.

El sonido del ascensor al llegar al primer piso no es exactamente lo que más llama nuestra atención más bien aquello pasó a segundo plano en cuanto escuchamos un grito femenino. -¡Grimmy! -una melena verde pasa frente a mí para terminar sobre el mencionado y ambos en el suelo.

-Tsk Nell, creí haberte dicho que me esperarás en el auto -se queja el hombre.

-Estoy aburrida de tanto esperar -se queja con un puchero. -Además estabas tardando demasiado y… -le mirada de la mujer se posa en mí. -Yo te conozco -murmura por lo bajo.

-¿Eh? -la sorpresa es tangible, ¡Mierda! Ya recordé de dónde conozco a esta mujer, ¡Doble mierda! Sí ella recuerda el lugar estoy frita. -Disculpa pero creo que me confundes con alguien -contestó un tanto nerviosa.

-No, estoy segura de haberte visto en algún lugar -se aparte del hombre para ponerse a mi altura e inspeccionarme. -¡Oh, sí ya recordé! -¡Que no lo diga! -Eres hermana de Itsygo, creo que tenías una hermana gemela ¿no? -cuestiona con el dedo en la barbilla.

-Melliza -corrijo.

-Y otro peinado -Oh cierto, había olvidado mencionar que en estos dos meses cambie mi corte de cabello*.

-¿De donde conoces a Ichi-nii? -pregunto intrigada.

-¡Oh, íbamos juntos en preparatoria, de hecho gracias a él conocí a Grimmy, con quien por cierto estoy a punto de casarme -me muestra un anillo realmente deslumbrante y su alegría no hace más que golpearme como un balde de agua helada. -Detente hecho quería invitar a tu hermano a la vida, será en seis meses así que creo podrá organizar su agenda, aunque conociendo lo despistado que es será mejor que Rukia-chan se encargue de eso.

-Tsk, Nell deja de presumir esa cosa a todos, no es para tanto. -Lo noto rascarse la nuca restándole importancia a la euforia de la peli verde. -Además tenemos que irnos si quieres ir a ver el salón y las muestras del bufete hoy -

-Ok, ya vamos -la voluptuosa mujer toma la mano del ojiazul antes de depositar un casto beso en los labios de este-te noto un poco más entusiasmado con esto que de costumbre.

-Solo quiero terminar con esto pronto -rueda los ojos.

-Entonces vamos, espero poder conversar contigo en otra ocasión -se despide del pelirrojo y de mi con un ademán de su mano y sin más ambos se pierden en el tumulto de gente.

.

.

-¡Debiste de haberle dicho a esa chica lo que el imbécil te hizo! -esto es lo primero que sale de los labios del pelirrojo una vez que hemos llegado a mi departamento.

-¿Y armar una escena en plena oficina? No gracias, además aquello quedó en el pasado, ya supere a Grimm así que dudo que de algo me ayude hacerle saber de me dejó con el corazón destrozado hace más de un año -me tiró en el sofá.

-No creo que hayas olvidado a Grimmjow -arqueo una ceja expectante -de ser así tus ojos no se hubieran tornado llorosos al verlo - mis ojos se abren con con sorpresa ¿realmente eso pasó? -además tu cuerpo se tensó al escuchar que ellos están comprometidos -toma asiento junto a mi con los brazos cruzados en busca de una explicación.

-No fue por él -murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿Entonces? -insiste.

-Eso es asunto mío, pero no deberías preocuparte, solo es otra cosa. -me refugio en el sillón.

Suelta un suspiro lleno de resignación. -Ok no hablaré más de eso, pero ¿A qué se refería el novio de Yuzu? -frunzo el ceño.

-Ese imbécil no es su novio, es un maldito mujeriego que quiere aprovecharse de ella - el veneno en mi tono es tangible.

-Ok, rectifico mi pregunta ¿A qué se refería ese chico? Y sobre todo ¿Qué hacía ahí? -

Sonrió al notar la ingenuidad de mi amigo -¿Estuviste a poco de golpearlo y no sabes quién es? Vaya que eres lento Renji -lo veo molestarse ante mi comentario. -Su nombre es Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, es socio y amigo de Hitsugaya Toshiro -noto que aún no capta del todo la idea. -Hitsugaya es el dueño de la constructora -y entonces ahora es él el que abre los ojos con sorpresa y horror.

-¡Kuchiki-sama me matara cuando do se entere de esto! -grita antes de tirarse en el sofá. -Estoy muerto, o peor aún, despedido -murmura.

-No te preocupes, lo más seguro es que Yuzu convenza de no decir nada a Yukio -mis palabras parecen haberle ayudado pues pronto se reincorpora.

-¿Entonces contesta mi pregunta? -sé que no podré escapar del interrogatorio gracias al yo o serio en que me ha exigido una explicación.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije esta mañana? -él asiente en silencio. -Pues… Toshiro es el chico al que que deje con el corazón en mano y un rechazo contundente a sus sentimientos por mí -suelto un suspiro.

-Vaya agallas las tuyas como para rechazar a un niño rico -

-¿Eh? -esa no era la respuesta que esperaba en lo absoluto, imaginé mil posibles reacciones por parte del pelirrojo y ninguna era como esta.

-Lo digo porque bueno su compañía es una de las más influyentes no solo en la ciudad sino también en el país. Y a pesar de que por el momento está sufriendo por su reciente separación de la compañía de su padre sigue teniendo ingresos mayores a él 95% del resto en el negocio. -me explica.

-Wow, no sabía nada de eso -admito con aire sorprendido.

-¿Te acostabas con él y jamás te dió una pizca de curiosidad por saber de su vida? -

-Solo era sexo, no necesitaba saber de su vida para estar en su cama -me encogí de hombros restándole importancia al asunto -ahora sí no te importa pretendo salir de mi bloqueo mental haciendo ejercicio y dándome una ducha -se te ha entendido la indirecta pues se pone de pie y se dirige a la puerta.

-Solo una pregunta más -estoy por replicar pero él hace un ademán deteniendome en el proceso -no necesito que me contestes a mi, sino a ti misma -aquello me confunde más mis dudas son resueltas por lo recién agregado por el pelirrojo -¿como te sientes por lo que le hiciste a Hitsugaya? -la puerta se cierra dejándome en shock y no principalmente por la osadía de Renji sino porque todo este tiempo creí ocultar el hecho de que ese pequeño detalle me era relevante, más ahora llega el tatuado y me hace notar que todos pueden ver lo mal que me encuentro por ello.

-Imbécil -murmuró antes de ponerme de pie con solo algo en mente, ir al jodido bar más cercano y despejar mi mente.

.

.

El sonido es ensordecedor, los tragos gratis, perfecto si lo que quieres es no escuchar esa vocecita mental que te dice que lo que haces está mal, supongo que entonces no fue mala idea venir a una discoteca aún cuando me encuentro sola, maldita Soi Fong, la odio por haberme dejado para ir al extranjero, creo que por ello es que he estado bebiendo por las dos, vaya excusa para justificar que estoy a poco de estar borracha.

Siento una precion en el trasero, más le vale al cabrón dejar de hacerlo. -Pero miren que tenemos aquí -su aliento alcohólico choca contra mi cuello produciendo en mí una sensación asquerosa -preciosa ¿no quieres divertirte? -su invitación es acompañada por un arrimón a mi trasero.

-No estoy lo suficientemente borracha como para meterme con un imbécil como tú, así que largo -mi tono es indiferente.

-Vamos primor, no te hagas del rogar, ambos sabemos que las mujeres como tú vienen a estos lugares solo para eso -¿por quién cojones me toma este tipo? ¿por una prostituta?

-Amigo alejate de ella si no quiere terminar con la nariz rota -genial, lo que me faltaba, este idiota aquí, no necesito girarme para saber de se trata del mujeriego de Yukio.

-No te metas en esto niño bonito -justo lo que quería decir, tal vez el ebrio no sea tan imbécil.

-Vamos solo lo digo por tu bien, no me tomes como un enemigo -ruedo los ojos ante su intento de héroe.

-¿Que? ¿Es tu novia? -retiro lo dicho, si cree que Yukio y yo podemos ser novios sí que es muy idiota.

El rubio suelta un risa, lo más seguro es que tenga en mente un comentario ofensivo hacia mi persona. -No, pero creeme que la conozco lo suficiente para saber que si continúas molestando ella te romperá la cara, o el corazón, lo que te duela más -frunzo el ceño.

-Déjate de tonterías y largo de aquí o yo mismo… -

Su frase quedó inconclusa pues en un parpadeo el de ojos esmeralda lo tiene contra la barra llamando la atención de todos en el proceso -En serio, aléjate de ella o de lo contrario yo mismo te romperé la nariz, ahora si entendiste asiente -el tipo de encuentra en shock, más logra hacer un ligero movimiento con la cabeza en señal de afirmación. -Me alegro, ahora desaparece de mi vista -el ebrio sale corriendo y es entonces que las miradas curiosas dejan el revuelo de lado y regresan a lo suyo.

-No pienso agradecerte por esto -mencionó al verlo tomar asiento junto a mi.

-No espero que lo hagas -pide un vodka antes de continuar con la conversación -después de todo tu no eres la persona más amable que conozco -

-Y no me interesa serlo -mi tono es frío en busca de que el blondo sé cuál más solo recibo una sonrisa de su parte. Suspiró con molestia-¿qué es lo que quieres? -

-Nada, solo soy alguien que vino a una discoteca solo para despejar su mente, nada muy diferente a ti -contestó tomando un trago de su bebida.

-¿Viniste solo? -me sorprende aquello, y más viniendo de un tipo como Yukio.

-Toshiro se quedó en su departamento durmiendo, según él estaba exhausto aunque tu y yo sabemos que Toshiro aún no sale de la depresión producto de tu rechazo -bufo por lo bajo -¿Y tú qué haces aquí sola? -una sonrisa ladina aparece en su rostro.

-¿Que te hace creer que te dire? Hasta donde recuerdo entre tú y yo solo hay un más que fundamentado odio mutuo -tomó un trago de mi bebida.

-Solo quiero tener una conversación amena con la hermana de MI novia -

-¡¿Que?! -casi me atraganto con solo escuchar eso. Yukio se parte de la risa ante mi cara y entonces lo entiendo, solo era una broma -tus bromas son de muy mal gusto te aclaro -digo rencorosa.

-Lo tendré en cuenta -recobra la postura antes de agregar -aunque no sería tan malo que lo que dije fuese verdad -su tono es bajo, tal vez pretendiendo que no escuché pero obviamente sí tiene que ver con Yuzu poco me importa invadir la privacidad de las personas.

-¿A qué te refieres? -indago cautelosa.

-Yuzu me gusta y no solo para llevármela a la cama, sino como algo más -toma un trago -¡joder! Realmente ella ha logrado calar en mí y no es algo que me está desagradando del todo -suena frustrado, mejor dicho, se nota frustrado por lo que no puedo evitar sonreír divertida -Esto no es gracioso Kurosaki -

-Lo es, porque no todos los días se ve a un Playboy sufriendo de amor -

-Entonces supongo que te partiste de la risa cuando mi amigo de té declaró, o incluso en este momento estás muy entretenida sabiendo que el idiota no quiere salir del maldito estado en el que lo dejaste -su tono es molesto, y creo que hasta cierto punto le comprendo, hider creo que ya estoy ebria.

-Sabes cómo arruinar el ambiente en menos de un minuto -le reprochó -pero yo sé cómo arruinarle la vida a alguien en cinco -rió con amargura ante mi propio chiste.

-No estás muy contenta con eso ¿verdad? -

-Hablábamos de ti, no de mi -desvió su pregunta -así que continuemos con eso -tomó otro trago.

-Ok, ok, solo porque realmente necesito un consejo y mi amigo no sirve para eso cuando está deprimido -suspira -¿crees que deba decirle a tu hermana que me gusta? -niego con la cabeza.

-Tsk vez ella no te lo dijo pero su novio está por llegar -el enarca una ceja expectante -bueno ya no es su novio pues terminaron antes del viaje según ellos por el bien de ambos, pero hasta hace tres meses Yuzu suspiraba cada que lo mencionaba -lo veo bajar la vista, se ve que esto le afecta…. Suspiro frustrada, me pediste por esto en la mañana pero creo que es lo mejor -pero ahora la veo igual de emocionada cuando te menciona, cuando se arregla para ir a verte, no sé si aún quiere a Jinta pero estoy segura de que tienes una oportunidad -él me mira con sorpresa antes de entrecerrarlos con escepticismo.

-¿Porque confiaría en ti? Tu quieres verme lo más lejos posible de tu hermana -

-Él que me creas o no es algo que no me importa, cumplí con informarte -me pongo de pie dispuesta a irme más soy detenida por Yukio.

-¿No quieres hablar de lo que te pasa a ti? -sonrió ante su invitación.

-Sí quisiera atormentarme con eso me hubiera quedado en casa mirando comedias románticas y comiendo helado -digo divertida.

-Entonces hablemos de cualquier cosa, también necesito despejar mi mente -pienso un poco la situación, ¿de verdad quiero quedarme hasta tarde con este idiota?

-Supongo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer. -

-Entonces pediré una botella de vodka -asiento, la verdad esto es preferible a quedarme sola lamentado mis errores.

.

.

La luz de la mañana se filtra por las cortinas, joder no debí tomar demasiado, me remuevo un tanto incómoda, al menos no debo ir a trabajar, hundo la cabeza en la almohada antes de notar algo inusual, estoy desnuda y con un par de brazos anclados en mi cintura, un momento el perfume en estas sábanas es de Yukio… ¡Joder, me acosté con Yukio!

Notas de la autora:

Hola mis queridos lectores, bueno, en agradecimiento por el regalo de cumpleaños que me dió CELESTE kaomy-chan decidí publicar este capítulo, se supone que lo debí haber hecho hace una semana pero releí el avance que tenía y decidí borrarlo pues la verdad el capítulo no cumplía con una de mis reglas para esta historia, no revelar por completo el secreto de Karin, y espero les guste.

Agradezco a: MikeRyder16, ya descubriste a quien encontró pero quiero saber ¿quien esperabas encontrará? Siendo honesta en un principio había puesto a Grimm y Shiro pero pensé, no, el drama aún no debe empezar, así que cambié a Shiro por Yukio; ¿Yukio molesto con Karin? Sí, pero no lo suficiente para odiarla; y espero vuelvas a comentar. Lalaya pein, jajajaj me atrapaste, la verdad sí pienso dejar las cosas claras hasta los últimos capítulos porque quiero ver el mundo arder mientras mi maquiavélica mente engendra más historias muajajajajaja ok no; Y qué raro lo de tus vecinos, hasta a mi me dejó intrigada 😐😐 . CELESTE kaomy-chan, que bueno que el drama de note, sino sería algo muy malo para la historia, y no te preocupes las cosas se arreglaran, esta vez prometo un final decente aunque primero les debo hacer sufrir para que después sientan el alivio de ver juntos a Shiro y Karin, además les tengo una sorpresa para el final muy buena ;)

Personajes de tite kubo, afortunadamente mía, sin más me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


	3. Chapter 3

Casual Love

-¡Kya! -chillo antes de comenzar a golpear al hombre junto a mi. -¡maldito pervertido hijo de puta! -encesto un golpe por cada insulto que sale de mis labios.

-¡Kurosaki detente! -intenta esquivar los golpes sin resultado alguno. -¡Détente! -exclama antes de al fin capturar mis manos y acorralarme contra la cama. -¡¿Que mierdas te sucede?! Pregunta molesto.

-¡¿Que más me va a suceder? Te aprovechaste de que estaba borracha para acostarte conmigo y ni lo intentes negar maldito pervertido! -me remuevo inquieta intentando safarme y seguir propinándole algunos muy merecidos golpes.

-¡¿Maldito pervertido?! Yo no te hice nada -se defiende molesto.

-¡Estoy desnuda por si no lo has notado! -señaló lo obvio.

-¡Y yo continuo con la misma ropa que llevaba anoche por si tu no lo has notado! -y entonces caigo en cuenta de aquel detalle que había omitido. Ciertamente, aún lleva los pantalones donde deben ir, su camisa, a pesar de estar desalineada, continúa cubriendo su torso, parcialmente, su cabello se encuentra desordenado pero es claro que es por la fricción con la almohada, nada que lo delate de haberse acostado con alguien en las anteriores ocho horas.

-¿Que coño paso? -pregunto soltandome de su agarre y pasando mi mano por mi rostro.

-¿No recuerdas nada? -mas que pregunta es una afirmación por parte del rubio pero logra recibir un asentamiento de mi parte -¿hasta donde recuerdas? -pregunta después de soltar un suspiro.

-Hablábamos de tu última aventura con una chica alemana que tenía más silicona que cerebro -me masajeo las sienes en un intento de calmar mi jaqueca.

-El mejor sexo que he tenido, aunque claro solo si imitó su voz chillona -una estúpida sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

-Ve al punto Vorarlberna -ahora no estoy para sus jodidos chistes.

-Ok, ok, aunque primero cúbrete, es un poco incómodo mantener una conversación cuando te puedo ver los pechos -jaló la sábana mientras el carmín cubre mi rostro y él ríe divertido -pues después de que hablamos de las miles de cosas que esa chica hacía en la cama te pregunté por el comentario de Jaegerjaquez y… -

-¡¿Que te dije de él?! -le interrumpo de inmediato, el por su parte parece no entender la razón de mi sobresalto.

-Me dijiste que él era un, y citando, maldito hijo de perra que no supo hacerse cargo de lo que hizo una vez que terminaron y que ahora se aparecía con esa chica de bubis de silicona y te invitaba a su boda, después de eso seguimos bebiendo e insultando al tipo, bueno tú lo insultaba yo solo reía de lo que decías -suspiro con alivio, al menos borracha no soy tan lengua floja.

-¿Y como es que acabe desnuda y en tu cama contigo durmiendo a mi lado? -le lanzó una mirada de desconfianza al recordar ese hecho.

-Sencillo, estabas tan borracha, y yo igual, así que te dije que llamaría un taxi para ambos y que primero te llevarían a ti a casa y después a mi, pero comenzaste a decir que si hacía eso iba a saber dónde vivías y le contaría a Toshiro y que después él te haría a buscar, y que aunque realmente querías volver a tenerlo en tu vida y obviamente entre tus piernas -me sonrojo al escuchar eso, mierda que soy una maldita calenturienta pervertida -no querías que él tuviera que lidiar con todo lo que conllevaba eso. -

-¿Y porque no llevaste con Yuzu? -preguntó recelosa.

-Te propuse la idea pero dijiste que lo último que querías era que ella se preocupara, además de que desconfiaba de mí estando borracho, una decisión muy sabia admito pues no se cuales hubieran sido las consecuencias de ver a tu hermana en pijama estando ebrio -ruedo los ojos ante la cara de este sujeto mientras imagina a mi melliza en esa situación.

-Eso no explica cómo terminé en tu cama y sin rastros de mi ropa -

-Voy con eso -suelta frustrado de mis constantes interrupciones. -Te dije que no te dejaría regresar a tu departamento en ese estado a lo que me dijiste que entonces te trajera al mío, te pregunté si eso era una insinuación y estuve a poco de recibir una patada que seguramente me dejaría sin descendencia -una sonrisa se plasma en mi rostro al saberme digna aún en ese estado. -Aunque creo que cambiaste de resolución una vez que llegamos aquí pues te me lanzaste dispuesta a besarme en cuanto cruce la entrada, además de que te deshiciste de tu ropa en la sala, incluso del sexy conjunto rojo con negro que portabas ¿qué planes tenías para esta noche? -me pregunta con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¡Nada! -chillo antes de cubrirme con las sábanas, mierda, no puedo creer que hice eso.

-No te preocupes, en cuanto llegamos a la habitación te cubrí con la sábana y te aprisione en la cama aún cuando gritabas que querías tener sexo desenfrenado -

-¿Sabes que no estás ayudándome en nada? -el ríe ante mi inminente molestia. -No se como te voy a ver a la cara de ahora en adelante -murmuró.

-No te preocupes, ambos sabemos que es parte de los efectos colaterales de estar borracho, aunque claramente algunos lo manejamos mejor que otros -

Mis mejillas continúan rojas y dudo que la vergüenza se esfume en poco tiempo. El sonido de mi teléfono interrumpió mis cavilaciones, comienzo mi búsqueda más Yukio pronto me extiende el aparato. -¿Diga?-miro como el rubio se pone de pie antes de abrir a la puerta y entrar muy seguramente a lo que es el baño.

-Estoy pensando si matarte o dejarte viva solo para hacerte sufrir más tarde -un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo al escuchar las amenazas de Yoruichi-san.

-¡Mierda! Olvidé la cita por completo -ok, mi intento de excusa es malísimo, aún cuando no es del todo una mentira. -¿Puedo reservar otra cita? -imploro a todas las deidades que esta mujer de duro carácter sienta compasión por mi.

-¿Sabes lo mucho que cuesta mover toda mi agenda solo por ti? -no sé definir si está molesta o no por lo que intento no tentar a mi suerte diciendo una estupidez.

Escucho que suelta un suspiro. -Supongo que no puedo molestarme con la chica que hace que las ganancias de esta editorial suba por los cielos -

-¿Eso es un sí? -pregunto esperanzada.

-¿Tu que crees? -adoro a esta mujer de verdad -Tienes una hora para llegar aquí o de lo contrario no escatimaré en cuanto a tu sufrimiento se refiere. -Y sin más cuelga la llamada.

-¿Ocurre algo? -pregunta el rubio mientras sale del baño con una toalla en la cintura y otra en el cabello, unas cuantas gotas caen por su torso dándole un aspecto sexy, un punto a su favor debo admitir.

-Mi jefa me llamó, ayer quede de verla pero lo olvidé por completo así que está molesta, más que molesta -suspiro antes de tumbarme en la reconfortante cama.

-Toma una ducha, enseguida te llevo tu ropa y preparo algo para desayunar -miro agosto sorprendida al blondo.

-¿A qué se debe tu amabilidad? -lo veo encogerse de hombros.

-Quiero salir con tu hermana, creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradarte - asiento antes de tomarle la palabra.

Tomo las sabana en un intento de cubrirme, aunque veo una sonrisa ladina por parte del blondo la cual intentó ignorar.

Me dirijo a la habitación de la cual él ha salido anteriormente y son recibida por el elegante baño dividido en tres espacios; al centro, un armario con toallas y batas, y un tocador donde se ve la loción, crema de afeitar y un par de cosas que desconozco para que sirvan "que vanidoso" pienso para mis adentros; al lado izquierdo está la ducha, cubierta en piso y paredes por mármol blanco que resalta las llaves y la regadera; y por el lado derecho un jacuzzi que encaja a la perfección con el aire romántico de ese lugar, nada que ver con el modernismo del departamento de Toshiro.

-Deberías estar dándote una ducha y no viendo el lugar como idiota -me asusto un poco ante la presencia del rubio, lleva unos pantalones de vestir negros y la camisa desabotonada dejando a la vista su muy trabajado abdomen.

-Y tú deberías tocar la puerta antes de entrar -le refuto.

-Vale, vale, lo pensaré la próxima vez, aunque no hay nada que no haya visto antes. -le doy un golpe antes de dirigirme a la ducha.

Doy paso al agua caliente la cual relaja de inmediato mi cuerpo, vaya que tenía muy merecido este descanso, me lavo el cabello y el cuerpo con parcimonia dejando que el ligero, casi imperceptible aroma del jabón se impregne en mi cuerpo, ahora noto que la fragancia de las sábanas no se debe a los miles de productos para el cuidado personal que el blondo usa sino de su colonia europea, algo muy diferente a Toshiro pues este tiene una leve combinación entre su shampoo, jabón de baño, y colonia de un peculiar pero sublime aroma.

Cierro la llave y enseguida voy por una bata más me detengo en el acto, no sé cuántas mujeres hayan entrado en este lugar, ni cuántas de ellas hayan tomado una ducha en este lugar, "nota mental, tomar otro baño en casa, solo por precaución" al final solo me coloco aún toalla y salgo en busca de mi ropa ya que al parecer el imbécil lo olvido.

-Yukio donde carajos esta mi… -mi frase se queda en el aire al ver al hombre que se encuentra en la sala con Yukio ¿Porque de todas las personas que podían visitar a este mujeriego tenía que ser precisamente ÉL quien viniera hoy? Podría haber manejado a una ex conquista en busca de un revolcón con el rubio, una madre en una visita improvisada o incluso a mi hermana, pero no a ÉL.

-No es lo que crees -es lo primero que dice Yukio interponiéndose entre Toshiro y yo.

Una sonrisa amarga tira de los labios del albino. -¿Que no es lo que creo? -sus puños se contraen con con furia antes de soltar al fin un puñetazo a Yukio -¡te dije que la amaba y tú te acuestas con ella en mi maldita ausencia, que coño te pasa! -su mirada vuelve a mi llena de un desprecio que logra atravesarme el corazón.

-¿Que coño me pasa? Yo no soy el que acaba de golpear a su amigo sin siquiera escucharlo -murmura Yukio en el suelo y con una mano en el labio.

-¿Para que carajos quiero escuchar la maldita sarta de mentiras que me dirán sí es más que claro lo que pasó? Karin acaba de salir de tu baño desnuda, su ropa está regada por la sala y sus bragas en tu maldito librero así que no me vengas con tus mierdas -lo vemos girarse e ir directamente a la puerta -por mi pueden irse al carajo -eso en definitiva me dejó destrozada y a Yukio en el suelo aún sorprendido y más aún al escuchar la puerta ser cerrada con fuerza.

-Creo que esta vez sí se lo tomó tan a pecho -el rubio al fin se levanta del suelo con una calma más que notoria.

-Tu amigo te acaba de acusar de acostarte con la chica que ama, te ha golpeado, te mando al diablo y tú estás como si nada, ¿acaso no te importa? -me encuentro estupefacta por la aparente calma de este hombre.

-Sí voy ahora a detenerlo lo único que conseguiré es que me vuelva a golpear o que ignore todo lo que le diga, así que lo más prudente es esperar a que se le baje el enojo y hablar más tarde -lo veo dirigirse a la cocina y prender las hornillas dispuesto a comenzar a preparar el desayuno. -Relájate, hablaré con él más tarde -suspiro antes de tomar mi ropa, la cual se encuentra en un montón sobre el sillón, y regresó al baño.

Término de colocarme la ropa, cepillo mi cabello y lo recojo en una coleta alta aunque claro está no se nota muy estética pues muchos mechones escapan de ella*, al salir Yukio está terminando de servir el desayuno, tomo asiento para rápidamente probar el primer bocado. -Esta muy bueno -debo reconocer que aquellas palabras se quedan cortas pues el sabor es exquisito. -¿Donde aprendiste a cocinar? -

-Desde pequeño me interesé por la cocina, es algo que comparto con Toshiro, aunque mis habilidades son mejores que las suyas -comemos sin mucha conversación, noto que Yukio come sin muchos ánimos, aunque yo no estoy en mejor estado. -¿Quieres que te lleve a tu trabajo? Después iré con Yuzu -su intento de romper el hielo no es muy bueno.

-Quieres posponer la conversación con Toshiro -enarco una ceja acompañando mis palabras.

-Quiero darle tiempo para pensar -decidió no indagar más en el asunto, aunque claro hay otro tema que deseo tratar.

-Por cierto, ayer estabas con la lengua dentro de la garganta de mi hermana ¿estan saliendo? -admito que mi forma de abordar las cosas no es la más sutil, pero vamos, como hermana tengo que hablar con cualquier tipo que se acerque a Yuzu.

-No, pero antes de que pienses en golpearme te diré que quién empezó el beso fue ella, me sorprendió al principio pero es obvio que no me negué a recibirlo -toma un sorbo de café aún con mi mirada sobre él de forma expectante. -Más tarde me llamó y me dijo que aquello había sido una terrible equivocación, que esperaba la perdonará y que jamás se repetiría -

-Así que por eso estabas en el bar -terminó deduciendo.

-Exacto -el resto del desayuno pasa en silencio, y tampoco es como si cualquiera de los dos hubiese querido tener una conversación vivaz.

Diez minutos después ya nos encontramos en el auto de Yukio. -¿Donde queda tu trabajo? -

-Llevame al café de Yuzu, dijiste que hablaría con ella así que creo que es la mejor opción para ambos, además mi trabajo no queda muy lejos de ahí -él no objeta en lo absoluto mi petición.

No soy una persona que sea muy conocida por ofrecer apoyo, ese es más el trabajo de Yuzu, pero en estos momentos me gustaría poseer un poco de ese don nato para al menos ofrecerle al rubio algunas palabras que le hagan sentir mejor, pues su rostro denota lo mal que la está pasando por lo ocurrido tanto con mi melliza como con Toshiro.

-Llegamos -anunció estacionándose cerca del lugar antes mencionado.

En cuanto cruzamos las puertas las miradas de tres individuos se dirigen a nosotros.

-Karin-chan -Yuzu se lanza de inmediato a abrazarme. -Estaba tan preocupada, está mañana fui a tu departamento y no te encontré por lo que… ¿Que haces con Yukio? -mi gemela parpadea un par de veces perpleja.

-Es la misma pregunta que yo me hago -Ichi-nii no tarda en acercarse a nosotros con claras intenciones de matar al rubio. -¿Quien carajos es él y que mierdas hacen juntos? -

-Confundes las cosas -contestó indiferente sabiendo de antemano en qué dirección van las palabras de mi hermano. -Me acabo de encontrar con él, y Yuzu sí no me encontraste en el departamento es porque fui al parque ha hacer algo de ejercicio, he descuidado mis entrenamientos así que decidí retomarlos -la calma invade mi tono.

-Me parece muy conveniente eso -tan intuitivo como siempre, pero es claro que yo ni me inmuto. -¿Lo conoces? -

-Claro, pero no me agrada lo suficiente como para llamarlo un amigo así que solo dejémoslo como que es un conocido mío -respondo con simplicidad.

-Ya cálmate Ichigo -Rukia, como es costumbre, sale a mi rescate. -En todo caso, deja de aturdir a tus hermanas con tus escenas de hermano celoso o dudo que consigan un buen novio -

-Eso estaría muy bien para mi -no sé porque no me sorprende esa respuesta proveniente de Ichi-nii.

-Como sea solo vine para ver cómo está Yuzu -me giro sobre mis talones más mi partida se ve interrumpida por el agarre de mi hermano.

-¿A donde crees que vas? -

-Con Yoruichi-san, tengo una reunión de trabajo -miro mi celular -de hecho ya voy tarde así que hablamos después -

Y sólo así logró zafarme del histérico de Ichi-nii y sus escenas de hermano sobreprotector.

Tengo la grandiosa suerte de que la editorial se encuentra a solo un par de manzanas del café, por lo que llegó relativamente rápido, saludo a unos cuantos asistentes de Yoruichi-san.

-Karin-chan -le ofrezco una sonrisa al chico que ahora está reemplazando a Soi Fong.

-Hisagi -él no tarda en ponerse de pie dejando de lado los papeles que leía hace poco.

-Me sorprende verte por acá -

-Sin Soi no es lo mismo así que… -

-Entiendo, entiendo -me corta amablemente. -Oye me preguntaba, si no tienes nada que hacer por la noche ¿te gustaría a tomar algo conmigo? -sonrió nerviosa ante la sorpresiva invitación.

-¡Hisagi, deja de una vez a la pobre de Karin! -Muy a mi fortuna aparece la morena para salvarme y de paso evitar que le rompa el corazón a este hombre. En silencio paso a la

lujosa oficina que cada mes estoy obligada a visitar. -Ahora sí dime ¿para qué era la cita que pediste? -trago duro, mierda, con todo el caos que viví ayer olvidé por completo la razón por la cual venía, y ahora que caigo en cuenta de esto solo puedo implorar para que tenga piedad de mí y decida matarme de la forma más rápida.

-Pues… quería pedirte un plazo, uno pequeño, para entregarte el avance del libro. La mujer enarcó una ceja expectante a mi explicación, suspiro derrotada -Tengo un bloqueo mental enorme y no se me ocurre cómo seguir el libro, a penas llevo tres capítulos y dudo tenerlo listo para dentro de tres meses -confieso abatida.

-Así que es eso -murmura antes de ponerse de pie. -Te diré una cosa -estoy temerosa por lo que dira a continuación -Tienes dos meses para resolver tu vida privada, ese es el plazo que te daré, si en ese tiempo no has arreglado tus problemas me veré obligada a ir yo misma y golpear al hombre que te tiene así - me sorprenden las palabras que han salido de sus labios.

-¿C-Cómo sabes que es un hombre? -pregunto atónita.

-No eres lesbiana ¿o sí? -una sonrisa felina aparece en sus labios. -Además la única vez que te presentaste con esta misma petición fue cuando ese hombre te… -le detengo con un ademán. -Entiendo, no quieres recordarlo -asiento débilmente -¿nuevamente es él? -pregunta.

-No, bueno sí, bueno no en su totalidad -la mujer parece no comprender mi punto -Él regresó justo ahora que tengo un lío grande con otro chico -

-Has hablado con él -niego. -Entonces aún no tienes de qué quejarte, tal vez venga en son de paz -

-Es lo más seguro, vino con su prometida -Yoruichi se sorprende.

-Pero hace poco menos de un año que ustedes… -

-De hecho ya pasó más de un año, ya casi son dos -aclaro.

-¿Y qué harás? -me cuestiona.

-No lo sé -me pongo de pie. -Pero me tengo que ir, Ichi-nii está de visita y ya sabes como se pone cada que desaparezco -una risa sale de sus labios.

-Saluda a ese vago de mi parte -asiento antes de al fin retirarme del lugar.

Miro el mensaje que recién me mandó mi hermano, ir a la cafetería para hablar ahí, no me sorprende de él.

Pienso en las miles de cosas que me han sucedido hasta ahora, realmente tengo una pésima suerte, pero dudo que pueda ser peor.

Al llegar a la cafetería mis anteriores pensamientos se van directo al caño.

-Karin, mira a quien me encontré -no vuelvo a hablar antes de tiempo.

-Karin -una sonrisa gatuna se posa en sus labios -venia a invitar a la fresa y a ti a la boda -

Notas de la autora:

*Como aparece en el final del manga

1.- ¿Quienes creyeron que iba a haber Yukikarin? Tenía todo esto planeado desde el capítulo anterior solo quería leer sus reviews de amenaza, lo sé, solo quiero ver el mundo arder. Quise subir este cap hoy y que al a fin me entregaron calificaciones y no me fue tan mal… supongo. Preguntas para el próximo capítulo, ¿Yukio arreglará las cosas con Toshiro? ¿Que creen que le hizo Grimm a Karin? ¿Ichigo se enterara? ¿Matara al peli azul? ¿Yuzukio para el próximo capítulo? Agradeceré los reviews pues últimamente estoy deprimida y no tengo los ánimos para escribir.

2.-Agradezco a: MikeRyder16 sabía que no te esperabas a Grimm, nadie se lo esperaba, Y sí, él desempeñará un papel muy importante en esta historia, y la verdad esto se me ocurrió al ver un vídeo Hitsukarin /Grimmkarin. Yukio… creo que ya no puede odiar a Karin aunque tampoco es como si ahora fueran super amigos, solo ya ni se quieren matar… ya no tanto. Y si, quiero ver el mundo arder mientras mi risa macabra se escucha de fondo, bueno tampoco jejejeje.

Jhoana, jejeje sabía que a más de uno le disgustaba la mención de un poco de Yukikarin, pero supongo que esto lo compensa, y espera más cosas por parte de nuestro gatito.

CELESTE kaomy-chan, sip, Grimm se atrevió a lastimar a nuestra Karin, ¿les contaré la historia completa de esos dos? Sip pero tal vez hasta el final, ¿porque no te agrada? A mi se me hace muy tsundere y eso es lindo, además de que tiene ciertos parecidos con Shiro, ¿Karin le dará una oportunidad a Shiro? Creo que la pregunta ahora es ¿Él le dará una oportunidad a ella? Jejeje esperalo

3.-Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mía, bueno sin más me despido, cuidense y sayonara


	4. Chapter 4

Casual Love

Una sonrisa forzada aparece en mis labios. -Me alegro de que hayas venido - hable con dulzura fingida mientras camino decidida a la mesa donde ahora están Ichi-nii, Rukia-nee, Grimmjow y Nelliel.

-No podía dejarte sin invitación -aquella maldita sonrisa no se borra de su rostro -eres como mi hermanita -no puedo evitar que apretar los puños, "claro, y las cosas que hicimos las hacen los hermanos", en tal caso, maldito enfermo.

En cuanto tome asiento un silencio sepulcral se hace presente, es incomodo y la tensión es tan tangible, o al menos para mi es asi. -Oye, Nell, ¿cómo es que terminaste con Grimmjow?, creí que lo odiabas -Rukia es la primera en comenzar con la conversación, ¡mierda! no esperaba tener que escuchar esta historia, quedarme aquí no parece una buena idea ahora.

-Oh pues sencillo -Nelliel, creo se llama la chica, decide tomar la palabra -después de la universidad, quede devastada por el rechazo de Itsygo y fue peor aún cuando supe que ustedes tenían planes para casarse en cuando él encontrara un trabajo estable -Rukia frunce el ceño levemente ante aquellas palabras, al menos no soy la única que la pasa mal ahora -durante casi un año me la pase en aquellas depresión, una noche salí a tomar un par de tragos con una amiga y me encontré con Grimmjow, al principio se la paso fastidiando con mi evidente rechazo, pero…

-No es necesario que se los digas -interrumpe el peli azul con un evidente ¿sonrojo? no puedo evitar enarcar una ceja ante aquel nuevo comportamiento de su parte.

-Pero lo que sigue es muy tierno Grimmy, y estoy segura de que ellos quieren saberlo -replicó ella con un puchero.

-Ella tiene razón panterita -estúpido Ichi-nii, le mandó una mirada de muerte la cual nadie nota para mi suerte.

-Tsk.. -es lo único que sale de los labios del peli azul.

La peli verde esboza una sonrisa -Bueno, después de que llorara por eso Grimmy me "consoló" a su muy peculiar manera , y supongo que ahí empezó todo, nos hicimos amigos, unos muy raros amigos aclaro, supongo que algo dentro de mí se dio cuenta de que este idiota no era un patán en su totalidad, y que a pesar de que era un maldito mujeriego era la clase de chico que quería para mi, fue hasta hace poco más de dos años que el me pidio salir como pareja -no puede ser, ¿eso quiere decir que él me dejó por ella? -y hace seis meses que decidimos casarnos en resumidas cuentas eso fue lo que pasó -noto sus manos entrelazadas por debajo de la mesa, conozco esa táctica a la perfección.

-Nell, no quiero ser pesimista pero ¿crees estar lista para casarte? -aquello vine de Rukia, intento mantener el hilo de la conversación pero mi shock aún continúa.

-¡Oh, claro! -ella sonríe tan amistosa -hemos vividos juntos lo suficiente y sé que la relación avanzara muy bien, de hecho, Karin-chan, Rukia-chan, quisiera que fueran mis damas

-¡¿Que?! -solté poniéndome de pie, las miradas, no solo de las personas en la mesa si no de todos en el lugar se dirigieron a mi, analizo la situación e inhalo antes de regresar a mi lugar con serenidad. -Lo lamento, fue una gran sorpresa -suelto de inmediato una risa nerviosa, ¡Esta mujer debe estar loca! Es lo único que puedo pensar.

-Pero, ¿aceptarás? -los anhelantes ojos grises me miran con suplica.

-No lo creo -niego levemente con la mirada pegada a la mesa y el ceño fruncido. -Tengo trabajo que hacer -patética excusa, sé que eso pasa por la mente de Grimmjow.

-Vamos Karin-chan, esto será divertido -me alienta Rukia.

-Lo tengo que pensar -siento esa penetrante mirada azul en mi, ambos pensamos en lo mismo, lo sé, lo conozco.

-Bueno, entonces me llamas después -la veo sacar una tarjeta de su bolso garabatear un par de cosas y entonces me la extiende. -Sería muy feliz de tenerte como dama de honor

Asiento débilmente mirando la letra hermosa de la chica.

-¿Y cuando será la boda? -pregunta esta vez mi hermano.

-En dos meses, reservamos un lindo salón a las afueras de la ciudad, ¡Oh eso me recuerda! Quería pedirle a Yuzu-chan un pedido de postres para la recepción además del pastel -dice Nell.

-En tal caso les aseguro que tendran un delicioso pastel -agrega Rukia.

-Sí es así tal vez pronto le pida también pasteles para baby shower -ambas comienzan a reír y ya no lo resisto más.

-Me tengo que ir, lo siento -termino de decir aquello solo para notar esa mirada, nuestros ojos se encuentran, se que él entiende mis razones. -Te llamo después ¿vale? -esta vez de dirijo a la peli verde.

-Estamos en contacto -sonreímos y me retiro del lugar.

.

.

-Esto es una mierda -murmuro al teléfono, creo que deben imaginarse lo desesperada que me siento como para llamar al cabrón de Yukio.

-Eso debo suponer, mira que llamarme y lo primero que me dices es que tu ex y su novia muy probablemente estén esperando un bebé no es una linda firma de despertar -me reclama Yukio somnoliento.

-Y tienes suerte de que no te llamará desde ayer después de que salí de la cafetería de mi hermana

-Vale, vale, ir cierto hablando de tu hermana, ayer le marqué y no me contestas la llamada -se nota algo preocupado por lo que decido apiadarme de él y no soltar un comentario mordaz. -Bueno tal vez solo sea cuestión de ir a verla.

-Regresemos al tema que me interesa vale, después te ayudaré con Yuzu -le corto, no creo que sea de su agrado indagar más en ese asunto.

-Bueno -resignado. -¿Y qué harás?

-Lo que cualquiera en mi lugar haría, negarme a la petición -me recuesto en el sofá con la laptop en el abdomen.

-Eso suena muy despechado e inmaduro

-No soy inmadura, solo tengo el suficiente carácter para no querer estar en la boda de mi ex y una chica que estuvo enamorada de mi hermano -mi ceño se frunce ante la sola idea -No creo que lo entiendas

-He tenido más ex novias de lo que tú alguna vez podrás contar, y he ido a sus vidas, incluso me acosté con una de ellas en su despedida de soltera, fue divertido ir a la boda y ver cómo le juraba amor eterno a ese pobre tipo

-¿Y siguientes que haga lo mismo? -preguntó sarcástica.

-No eres como yo, supongo que tú sí tienes corazón, oh espera, olvidaba que habías dejado a mi amigo sin siquiera importante que él te hablará con el corazón en la mano -ruedo los ojos molesta, creí que eso había quedado en el olvido.

Suelto un suspiro fatigado ante su reclamo -Lo que digas, hablando de él ¿como te fue con Toshiro?

-No quiere escuchar ni una mierda, pero no es la gran cosa, y aunque Matsumoto casi me tira los dientes con una bofetada, después de explicarle la situación me prometió "ayudar en la causa" -sonrió, por lo poco que conozco a esa mujer me supongo lo mucho que quiere a Toshiro.

-¿Y cual es el plan? -pregunto.

-No lo sé, se ha encerrado en su oficina, muy seguramente a llenar una pila de papeleo para despejar su mente, tiene esa maldita costumbre desde que íbamos en el instituto, saldrá hasta que crea que puede entablar una conversación civilizada sobre el asunto -contestamos con simpleza.

-Lo conoces muy bien ¿no? -cuestiono realmente intrigada.

-Compartimos un departamento desde que iniciamos la universidad, conozco todas sus manías, problemas, miedos, gustos, todo -suelto una risa ante aquello -¿que es gracioso? -pregunta confundido.

-No creí que un cabrón como tú pudiera ser tan buen amigo, de hecho podría jurar que más que un amigo eres un hermano para Toshiro -le digo con diversión.

-Cuando recién lo conocí no lo soportaba, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que teníamos más cosas en común de las que quisiera admitir

-Esto suena a una plática para una noche con una botella de whisky

-Claro, yo pongo el lugar y tú la bebida -sonrió ante la propuesta.

-Debo estar muy demente para aceptar -cierro la laptop para ponerme de pie no sin antes activar el altavoz.

-¿Esi es un sí o un no? -escucho de fondo el timbre del ascensor al ser llamado y el abrir de las puertas metálicas.

-Es un tal vez, y puede que así hacemos un buen plan -ambos soltamos una risa ante mis palabras -somos como un par de colegialas planeando llamar la atención de un chico.

-Es absurdo -contestó riendo. -En todo caso no me metas en esa descripción, me hace sentir emasculado

-¿Que tienen los mujeriegos con que no se ponga en duda su virilidad? -preguntó divertida.

-No creo que lo entiendas

-Como sea ¿Saldrás a alguna parte?

-Acabo de llegar a la empresa, no tengo tanto trabajo, además que la mayor parte de las cosas en el despacho las maneja mi secretaria, pero no pierdo nada en intentar hablar con Toshiro hoy ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

-Escuche el elevador de fondo, ¿está el altavoz?

-No, pero supongo tienes buen… -Yukio se detiene al hablar.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Toshiro salió de su oficina, está en el estacionamiento -me contesta. -Quédate en silencio voy a hablar con él -me ordena. -Está el altavoz así que ni una palabra mujer -añade dejándome petrificada.-¿Así que al fin decidiste salir? -pregunta divertido a Toshiro.

-Creí que ya estarías con Karin -su tono es indiferente -usualmente a estas horas ya habíamos terminado de revolcarnos en algún hotel cercano -Quería gritarle a ese infeliz sus verdades pero por el momento prefiero guardarme mis insultos y hacer caso a la petición del rubio.

Un suspiro resignado-¿Seguirás con eso?

-Reitero, encuentro a Karin en tu departamento saliendo de tu baño preguntando por su maldita ropa ¿y quieres que les crea que no pasó nada entre ustedes? No soy tan imbécil Yukio.

-Toshiro las cosas no fueron así, siquiera escúchame

-No tengo tiempo para esto

-Claro que lo tienes

-Saldré con alguien

Puedo jurar que esa revelación no sólo me sorprendió a mí sino también al rubio.

-Trabajo quiero suponer

-No exactamente, Yachiru regreso a la ciudad antes, ayer me llamó diciendo que tenía una "buena propuesta" para mi, fui a tu departamento para pedirte ayuda, necesitaba decidir si darle una oportunidad a Yachiru o seguir esperando a que el recuerdo de Karin desapareciera -escucho una risa por parte de él. -Pero te encuentro con ella, gracias, al menos me hiciste tomar una buena decisión.

-No me jodas, ¿sabes algo? Vete al carajo, eres mas terco de lo que recordaba, y para tu información Karin está en altavoz

-Wow, tan rápido te dió su número, ¿es que acaso le encantó tanto el sexo contigo? -siento el veneno en sus palabras y cuelgo la estúpida llamada.

Tomo el cojín a mi derecha y ahogo un grito lleno de frustración contra este, imbécil, idiota, estúpido, cabrón, patán, y lo peor es que sus palabras me duelen, ¿acaso me toma por una puta?

Escucho el pitido de mi teléfono y aún con furia decido contestar -¿Diga? -contesto indiferente.

-En treinta minutos en el restaurante del centro, y lleva lo más sexy que tengas en tu armario -parpadeo perpleja, mire el archivo en mi laptop, aún está en blanco, suspiro antes de ponerme de pie e ir directo a darme una ducha, necesitaré de toda la paciencia que pueda sacar.

.

.

-Wow, te tomaste muy en serio lo que dije -mencionó Yukio mirándome sin disimular, un vestido ajustado en el pecho y la cintura, con vuelo en la parte inferior y escote en el espalda es lo que decidí llevar, y al parecer no me equivoqué.

-¿Cuál es el plan gran genio? -cuestiono secamente.

-Toma mi brazo y lo verás -con duda hago lo que me pide y ambos entramos Al entrar al lugar las miradas de algunos se dirigen a nosotros para después continuar indiferentes, he venido a este tipo de lugares antes, en las fiestas que mi padre tenía que asistir, o las comidas que la familia de Rukia suele dar, pero aún así sigue siendo incómodo.

-¿Yukio? -una voz suave nos llama y él camina en esa dirección.

-Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí Yachiru -parpadeo un par de veces ¿Ella es Yachiru? Tal vez mi celos hablaron, pero me imaginé a una joven llena de silicona, cabello rubio, maquillaje de prostituta o algo por el estilo, pero más sin en cambio tengo frente a mí a una pelirosa de ojos chocolate, mejillas sonrisas naturalmente y que despierta inocencia por dónde le mires, igual a Yuzu pienso inconscientemente.

Una risa inocente por parte de ella -Igualmente, Toshiro recibió una llamada hace unos momentos tus así que...

-Me imagino, vaya que has cambiado, dónde está la chica sexy que recuerdo -suelta una risa ante su propio comentario.

-Mi etapa de rebeldía paso, y creo que he madurado mucho gracias a Riruka-chan -contesta.

-Primera vez que mi prima hace algo bien -ambos ríen -por cierto creo que no te he presentado a mi acompañante, Yachiru, ella es Kurosaki Karin

-Un gusto -es la primera vez que hablo.

-¡Wow, eres más bonita de lo que pensé! -suelta en un grito eufórico.

-¿D-Disculpa? -no puedo evitar la pregunta, ¿Por qué esta chica sabe de mi?

-Eres amiga de Soi-chan ¿no? -pregunta.

-Sí, ¿la conoces? -me impresiona lo pequeño que resulta el mundo.

-En mi carrera es muy común que todos me conozcan y yo conozca a todos -dice con aire jovial. -Hablamos hace un tiempo y ella mencionó maravillas de ti, aunque creí que solo exageraba, eres muy bonita

Estoy a punto de agradecer su halago más una voz a mis espaldas se adelanta-¿Qué hacen aquí? -un escalofrío recorre mi columna al saber de quién se trata, mierda, aún no estoy lista para verlo de frente, aún no.

-¡Oh Shiro-chan!, ¿no es una sorpresa habernos encontrado con Yukio y su novia? -pregunta la pelirosa.

-Un pequeño error Yachiru, Karin no es mi novia, solo es una amiga, de hecho ella es ex novia de Toshiro -¡Mierda! Maldito Yukio, tenía que soltar esa estupidez, lo miro de mala forma y este me sonríe sardónico.

-Oh… -suelta la chica bajando la vista.

-Me voy a casa -es lo único que digo antes de dar media vuelta y salir de ahí, me siento humillada, jodidamente humillada, y me vale haberme visto patética frente a Toshiro.

Detengo el primer taxi que me encuentro, abro la puerta y maldigo en mis adentros.

-Karin-chan -una sonrisa es lo que me ofrece la chica de cabellos verdes y mirada grisácea que está dentro del taxi.

-Nell -suelto con una sonrisa más que falsa, ¿Este día no podría ser más mierda de lo que ya es?

-¡Karin, espera! -Yukio me detiene a abordar tomando una bocanada de aire. -¡¿Cómo coño avanzas tan rápido si llevas tacones?! -cuestiona aún jadeante. -Oh, Hola -saluda a Nelliel y está le sonríe en contestación. -Sube -me empuja antes de abordar también.

El auto arranca y desde la puerta puedo ver a Yachiru salir del restaurante seguida por Toshiro varios pasos atrás, la chica parece reconocer nos en cuanto el taxi pasa frente a ellos y Yukio solo sonríe.

-¿Que fue todo eso? -pregunto cruzándome de brazos.

-Una treta cariño* -me contesta con un guiño.

-Pues no quiero seguir siendo parte de tus juegos -respondo molesta.

-Vamos no es para tanto, pero eso lo hablamos en tu departamento, por el momento me sería muy grato que me presentarás a esta chica -y entonces es que recuerdo a Nell, el rubio no tarda en tomar la mano de la chica y besar el dorso.

Ruedo los ojos ante su maldito coqueteo pero no tardo en sonreír y fingir mi voz más dulce -Tienes razón, no los había presentado, Nell, él es Yukio, Yukio, ella es Nelliel la prometida de Grimmjow, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de ella? -preguntó mirándolo con malicia mal disimulada.

-¡Oh cierto! La chica que te rob...

-¡Pidió ser su dama de honor! -le interrumpo sabiendo de antemano que va a decir este imbécil el cual por cierto me mira satisfecho. -Sí, ella

-Es un gusto -sonríe tan amable -Supongo que eres el…

-Amigo/ Conocido -contestamos Yukio y yo respectivamente.

Suelta una risa divertida antes de volver a posar sus ojos en nosotros -Harian buena pareja

-¡Nunca! -contestamos ambos.

-Él está detrás de Yuzu -me cruzo de brazos al hablar -Aunque claro aún no creo que sea lo mejor para ella.

-Lo mismo diría Itsigo

-No, Ichi-nii lo castraria en cuanto se entera -noto el temblor en el cuerpo de Yukio al escuchar mis palabras.

-Supongo que tienes razón

-Llegamos -le anuncia el conductor.

-¡Oh, sí! -busca en par de billetes en su bolso antes de pagar -Nos vemos después -la vemos bajar frente a una clínica de especializada en embarazos antes de que el auto arranque.

.

.

-Este día es una jodida mierda -es lo primero que digo al llegar a mi departamento con Yukio detrás mío. -Iré a cambiarme, puedes tomar lo que quieras de la nevera -le digo antes de caminar hacia mi cuarto.

Escucho el timbre sonar mientras me pongo los jeans -Yo atiendo -grita Yukio, ¿que si me preocupa eso?, sí pues no quiero más drama hoy pero antes de que pueda negarme o siquiera ir tras él la puerta ha sido abierta.

-¿Yuki? -la sorpresa de mi hermana es tangible incluso para mi. -No esperaba verte aquí -quisiera intervenir, pero al final simplemente me detengo en el umbral de la puerta que separa el pasillo de las habitaciones y la sala.

-Yo… -Yukio se ha quedado sin palabras, algo nuevo me digo mentalmente.

-¿Por qué estás en el departamento de Karin? -cuestionó de inmediato.

-Vino a buscarte -intervengo al ver el aprieto en el que está el rubio.

-¿En serio? -asiento y ella aún desconfiado decide dejar el tema de lado. -Como sea, quería decirte que Jinta-kun va a llegar dos semanas antes, y como sabes no he arreglado del todo el cuarto que antes ocupabas así que quería pedirte un favor, ¿Puede quedarse aquí?

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti

-Bueno, entonces los veo después -dice antes de dar la vuelta y perderse en el pasillo.

-Jamás había escuchado a Yuzu tan molesta -escucho un respingo por parte del ojo esmeralda ante mi abrupta aparición.

-¿Esa es su voz cuando está molesta? -me pregunta al fin cerrando la puerta.

-Ella no es una persona que demuestre tan fácilmente ese tipo de emociones -contesto con simpleza.

-¿Y no te preocupa? -niego levemente -Ella no está molesta conmigo, sino contigo así que no le veo el menor problema -me encojo de hombros restando le importancia.

-Espera ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué hice? -me pregunta alarmado.

-Abrir la puerta -mi tono es desinteresado.

-¡¿Tu hermana acaba de batearme en automático y tú estás como si nada?!

-De todas maneras lo iba a hacer, después de todo Jinta ya está de regreso -me dirijo a la cocina antes de sacar dos botellas de cerveza.

-¡¿Y quién coño es él?! -pregunta molesto.

-El ex de Yuzu y muy pronto nuevamente su novio ¿No te lo había mencionado ya? -ambos nos tiramos en el sofá. -Aunque se suponía que llegaría hasta dentro de un mes -susurro más parece que el no me ha escuchado.

-Pero ella… yo… tsk -y sin más palabras coherentes que decir bebe de la lata.

-Te lo advertí -es lo único que digo mientras lo veo negar levemente. -Ahora cambiemos de tema, dime qué pasó después de que salir del restaurante

-Toshiro apretó los puños ante mi declaración, Yachiru nos dijo que no empezáramos una pelea, yo le dije que no era necesario que lo dijera y te seguí, no sé qué haya pasado después -murmura antes de tomar otro trago.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, ambos indios en nuestro propio mundo. -Tengo que irme, se supone que aún tengo trabajo que hacer -deja la botella en la mesa antes de salir del departamento y dejarme con el maldito lío mental que el día de hoy se ha encargado de crearme, ¿Cómo coño puedo digerir tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo? Mi ex se casará con la tipa que estaba enamorada de mi hermano, quieren que sea su dama de honor y muy probablemente esencial esperando un hijo, Toshiro esta con Yachiru además de que está parecía muy interesada en él, Yuzu me odia por lo que acaba de ocurrir, y para colmo ese maldito libro no tiene ni una miserable palabra de su contenido.

-Esto es una mierda -murmuro antes de tomar un trago de la botella en mi mano, la vida apesta.

Notas de la autora:

1.- Bueno aquí el cuarto cap de esta historia, sé que tarde mucho en actualizar y que puede que tenga muchas faltas de ortografía, pero entiendanme, mi hermano presto la laptop y como saben es difícil escribir en el celular. Un capítulo que puede parecer relleno, pero al menos un par de cosillas quedaron ahí, ¿Karin aceptara ser la dama de honor? ¿Qué habrá pasado entre Yachiru y Toshiro antes de que Yukio y Karin llegarán al igual que después de que ellos se marcharan? ¿Yuzu estará molesta? ¿Jinta y Yukio se encontrarán? ¿Qué hará Karin con todos sus líos personales?

Una cosa más, estos días me he dado a la tarea de hacer un par de one-shots de mucha parejas que amo de diferentes fandoms así que estén al pendiente por si alguno es de su agrado.

*Ví la película zootopia y no pude evitar usarlo jejeje

2.- Agradezco a: Jhona, sé que puedo ser mala con Shiro, pero tomemos en cuenta que casi siempre la que sufre es Karin, así que creo que esta vez se lo merece, además los dos sufren porque son muy orgullosos e idiotas. Y se que Kari. Debería dejar atrás su pasado, pero nena te aseguro que ella tiene un oscuro secreto que se lo impide, esto no es solo lo que aparenta, es más y te aseguro que se pondrá bueno. MikeRyder16, rayos, que feo que no te llegará al cora, tal vez este cap tampoco lo hará con la decepción de Yukio, y la falta de drama en es asunto, pero no sé, siento que aún no es el momento para soltar todo el drama. Drama, sangre y reclamos, los habrá porque creeme que tiene que haber, pero me los guardaré para los últimos capítulos.

Cristina, gracias por tu review, es corto pero me alegra que te molestaras en dejarlo, ya sabes, muchos reviews y yo soy feliz jejeje.

3.- Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mía, sin más me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


	5. Chapter 5

**Casual love**

–¿Y esto qué significa? –pregunte con una ceja enarcada mientras veía el par de boletos en mi mano.

–Te he visto muy estresada estos últimos días, así que creí que te servirían –contesto el rubio frente a mi encogiéndose de hombros.

Entrecerre los ojos mirándolo con desconfianza. –¿Qué es lo que quieres?

–¿No puedo hacerle un pequeño regalo a una amiga? –ladeo la cabeza en un signo de "Ya en serio" y una sonrisa ladina aparece en su rostro –¿Porque crees que todas mis acciones tienen algo oculto?

–Eres tu, siempre tienes motivos ocultos –le recrimino.

–Me has herido querida Karin -con fingida aflicción se queja.

–Si no quieres que te rompa la cara con un puñetazo dime la verdad, ¿A qué viene esto? –levantó los boletos para darle a entender a qué me refiero.

–Ya te lo dije me parece que estás algo estresada, tómalo como un regalo

Mire desconfiada al rubio antes de suspirar. –Ok, pero que quede claro que no confío en ti

–Eso está más que claro –sonríe poniéndose de pie.

–Bueno, tengo que irme, me escape de la oficina y ahora que Toshiro parece odiarme no me perdona nada –una mueca aparece en mi rostro.

–Supongo que invitare a Yuzu –el asiente y ambos salimos de mi apartamento. Llamo al ascensor –Toshiro no piensa dejar de lado el tema ¿Verdad? –pregunte mientras esperábamos el ascensor.

–No lo creo, supongo que ha de estar furioso

–O besuqueandose con la chica pelirosa

–No creo que las cosas entre ellos se den –contesta con una sonrisa burlona Yukio.

–¿Por qué no? Ella es… bonita, y graciosa, Toshiro podría quedar prendado con ella –me cruzo de brazos y mi ceño se frunce.

–Hmm… no lo creo

–¿Por qué…? –el pitido que indica que el elevador ha llegado al piso suena interrumpiendo nuestra conversación. Lo que vimos a continuación nos dejó perplejos, maletas en el suelo, ella contra una de las paredes metálicas y el acariciando la pierna anclada a su cintura. –¡Yuzu! –en cuanto el grito sale de mis labios ambos se separan, el pelirrojo desconcertado y Yuzu más que apenada.

–K-Karin –su vista viaja de inmediato al rubio a mi izquierda. –¿Y-Yuki-kun?

Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro del aludido –Hola Yuzu-chan

–¡Karin! –Jinta me saluda tan enérgico como siempre antes de salir de la caja metálica con ambas maletas. –Tiempo sin verte –me saluda como sí lo de hace unos segundos no hubiera pasado.

–No esperaba tenerte en mi casa tan pronto –reconozco un tanto callada viendo las reacciones de Yukio y Yuzu.

Una risa nerviosa escapa de los labios de Yuzu –T-Tengo que ir a atender la cafetería, te veo mas tarde –se despide antes de presionar el botón de la primera planta, las puertas comienzan a cerrarse hasta que la mano de Yukio las detiene.

–También estaba a punto de partir, si quieres te puedo llevar –esto no va a salir bien, de eso estoy segura.

–N-No quiero molestarte –se remueve en su lugar desviando la mirada.

–No será ninguna molestia, vamos, no me rechaces una invitación –sin esperar otra contestación por parte de ella aborda y oprime el botón para que las puertas se cierren y se pierdan de nuestra vista.

–Dile a tu amigo que se aleje de Yuzu –entre dientes me sugiere el pelirrojo.

–No sé de qué hablas, el que tiene que alejarse de ella eres tú, mira que aún no regresan y estabas a punto de hacérselo en el elevador –me doy la vuelta para entrar a mi apartamento.

–Estabas de acuerdo con que saliera con ella hace unos meses –deja las cosas en el suelo antes de tirarse en el sofá –cuando eramos amigos.

–Somos amigos aún, solo que no puedo creer que dejaras a mi hermana y que en cuanto vuelves quieres que todo siga a como estaba –le digo yendo a la cocina por un par de cervezas.

–¡¿Entonces estás del lado del rubio ese?! –pregunta de inmediato.

–No estoy del lado de ninguno, mientras más se mantengan alejados de ella será mejor para mí, no quiero a un vago jugador de béisbol, o a un mujeriego ricachón detrás de mi hermana, ella merece algo mejor que ustedes dos juntos –comento molesta lanzándole una botella.

–Pues no lo parece –exclamó el idiota

–Cree lo que quieras, me da igual –tomo un largo trago antes de tomar mi laptop e irme directo a mi habitación. –Solo alejate de mi habitación y de paso de mi hermana.

.

.

Con el brazo sobre la cara me detengo a pensar en el curso de su vida en los últimos dos años, ir de una relación mala y entrar en algo que ni siquiera se puede llamar así, desaprovechar la nuca oportunidad que tenía de que alguien realmente me amara.

–Él no me ama –murmuré irguiéndome y tomando el vaso con vodka. –Ni siquiera hablamos mucho, solo era sexo, sólo eso –las lágrimas surcan mis mejillas antes de que siquiera lo noté –¡Mierda! No puedo seguir así –me riño a mí misma, ni siquiera cuando mi madre murió lloré así, cuando "eso" sucedió me sobrepuse con facilidad, ¿Porque esto sería diferente?

Una ducha, después un vaso con vino y podré empezar con el maldito libro que he pospuesto por más tiempo del que verdaderamente necesita.

Después de salir del baño me pongo la ropa más cómoda que encontré, una remera negra con el logotipo de una vieja banda, unos shorts de mezclilla y estoy lista para escribir.

Saco las notas que había hecho en un cuadernillo antes de tachar las ideas que me parecen cliché, hasta que al fin llego a una que había tachado meses atrás pero ahora no parece tan mala, misterio, combinado con acción y un poco de romance.

–Para salir de un pozo romántico está bien –murmuró poniendo música y dejando que las ideas fluyan.

.

.

–¿Puedo pasar? –gruño por lo bajo ante la interrupción del pelirrojo, había olvidado que estaba aquí.

–Adelante –doy un trago largo a mi copa de vino.

–Has bebido demasiado –es lo primero que señala.

Miro al suelo encontrando tres latas de cerveza, una botella de whisky a medio beber y claro, la botella nueva en mi mesa de noche.

–No he salido mucho en estos días –le restó importancia con ese comentario.

–A Yuzu no le gustara esto

–Dudo que hayas venido a regañarme por mi excesivo consumo de alcohol en la última semana, así que mejor dime, ¿En que te puedo ayudar? –levanto una ceja expectante a lo que dirá mientras tomo un sorbo de mi copa.

–¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo, Karin? –se aventura a preguntar. –Te conozco lo suficiente para estar seguro de que tienes algo

Niego con la cabeza a su afirmación –me conocías, he cambiado, Yuzu a cambiado –murmure. –Jinta, dos años no pasan en vano.

–Yuzu es un asunto diferente, ella sigue siendo esa niña dulce de la que me enamoré cuando tenía sólo diez –una sonrisa se plasma al recordar esa época.

–Estas equivocado nuevamente, Yuzu creció por sí no lo notaste –mi mirada se ablanda antes de invitarlo a tomar asiento, algo reticente él accede a mi petición. –Tu amas demasiado a mi hermana ¿no? –él asiente –pues entonces yo te aconsejaría ir lento, mira que quererla violar en el ascensor no resulta la mejor forma para recuperar una relación, a eso aumentaron que la pobre se encuentra confundida, no sabe si lo que siente por ti aún es amor o solo un profundo cariño producto de los años juntos.

–Esto es por tu amigo ¿no? –de inmediato se pone de pie y ruedo los ojos molesta.

–Esto no es por él, mierda, deja de ser un paranoico –la mirada en sus ojos me confirmas que poco me cree.

–Jinta, sí tengo esta conversación contigo es porque me importas, ya sabes fuiste mi único amigo durante la secundaria, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer –mi voz caso podría competir con la de una madre que le explica a su hijo cómo funciona el amor, pero claro el tarado no lo sabe apreciar, razón y por la que está a punto de darse la vuelta y el irse, ante eso mi ceño se frunce, ok plan B –ahora, si aprecias eso y mi hermana te importa la mitad de lo que yo creo regresaras tu trasero a esta cama y escucharás hasta el final lo que tengo que decir o de lo contrario no dejaré que te vuelvas a acercar a ella –porque sí, así como tengo mi lado maternal tengo lado de perra maldita.

–Ok –toma asiento al borde de la cama, bueno, algo es algo.

.

.

La plática con Jinta no fue tan mala como creo que sería, no tomó tan mal eso de que Yuzu podía estar medio enamorada del idiota egocéntrico de Yukio, incluso se esforzaría en complacer más los gustos de mi hermana, no puedo evitar suspirar ante eso, al parecer no entendió del todo mi punto en esa plática, pero bueno, lo dejaré hacer las cosas a su forma, será entretenido ver cómo ambos fallan en sus intentos por cortejar a Yuzu, porque seamos racionales, Yukio no se ofreció a llevarla al café porque el sea realmente una gran persona.

Voy de camino a un restaurante de comida tailandesa, hoy estoy de humor para algo picante y bueno recién abrieron uno cerca de mi departamento, tal vez se vuelva uno de mis lugares favoritos.

Entro al local y tome una de las mesas cercanas a la ventana, en el menú leo varios platillos, y mientras me debato entre pedir Tom Ga Kai o Pad Thai, una risa muy conocida llega a mis oídos, mi vista viaja hasta ahí y lo que veo es a la pelinaranja amiga de mi hermano y a... ¡Nell! ¡¿Es que acaso las ex de mi hermano les gusta ser amigas o que?! Recoloco el menú frente a mi rostro en un intento de ignorar a las dos chicas, no me malinterprete, claro que me agradan, Inoue solía llevarnos algunos postres de su trabajo cuando iba en secundaria, pero digamos no estoy de humor para hablar con nadie.

–¿Karin? –Mierda, una sonrisa se forma en mis labios antes de bajar el menú.

–Inoue, Nell, qué sorpresa, no esperaba encontrarlas aquí –saludo con simpatía mientras las dos mujeres se cambian de asiento para hablar conmigo.

–Es una sorpresa verte –la pelinaranja me sonríe y yo devuelvo el gesto.

–Lo sé, no soy una persona a la que le guste salir mucho –reconozco, una camarera se acerca a tomar mi orden. –Comeré el… Pad Thai –ella asiente y se retira.

–Por cierto Karin, ¿Ya decidiste sí serás mi dama? No quiero sonar insistente, pero Grimmy dice que te tiene un gran aprecio y para mí sería un honor que la casi hermanita de mi esposo fuera mi dama –mi mandíbula se tensa ante su discurso, pero me contento, ella no tiene la culpa de que Grimmjow y yo terminaríamos. –Aun lo estoy pensando, tengo tanto trabajo pendiente y no creo poder ayudarte a organizar todo.

–No te preocupes, Orihime y Rukia están siendo de mucha ayuda.

–¿Rukia? Ella… ¿Te está ayudando? –me encuentro un poco complicado confundida, es decir, Nell estuve enamorada de mi hermano durante toda la universidad, Rukia se casó con él, pero vamos, nadie olvida los intentos de esta chica por estar más cerca de él.

–Si, y he de admitir que tiene muy buen gusto para los arreglos florales y la decoración, claro cuando no hay un conejo o un "chappy" frente a ella. –ambas chicas ríen al unísono.

El resto de la comida se pasa en trivialidades, intento reír de vez en cuando, aunque en la mayoría del tiempo prefiero disfrutar de mis fideos.

–Y Karin, ¿Sabes a quién llevarás a la boda? ¿Algún novio o amigo? –sonrió con el bocado aún sin digerir.

Trago lo que llevaba en la boca antes de contestar –Yo… no creo, es decir no tengo un novio formal desde hace años y un amigo… creo que tampoco –suelto una risita antes de volver a ingerir algo.

–¿En serio? Porque el chico con el que ibas se veía muy simpático, ¿O no me digas que Yuzu lo llevará con ella? –me encogí de hombros con una sonrisa en labios.

.

.

–¿Karin? –Rukia se aparta de la puerta dejándome pasar.

Sigo derecho hasta llegar al living donde Michio está jugando con una peluche chappy y la laptop en la mesa de centro muestra artículos del trabajo de Rukia.

–¿Aceptaste ser dama de honor de Nell? –pregunte escéptica.

–Si, no le ví ningún inconveniente, puede que incluso esto me ayude a relajarme un trato, ya sabes, las pequeñas escapadas del trabajo para escoger centros de mesa, invitaciones, vestidos, no le veo mucho problema –resta importancia tomando asiento e invitados a hacer lo mismo.

–Ella estaba enamorada de mi hermano –Rukia ladea la cabeza parpadeando sin entender lo que digo – ¿Eso no te importa? –una sonrisa tira lentamente de los labios de mi cuñada antes de que una nueva tan maternal aparezca.

–¿Es por eso que no aceptabas ser dama de honor? –pregunta divertida.

¡Mierda, no! Es porque ella me quitó a mi novio –Sí, creí que estarías incómoda con eso.

–Karin, de eso ya hace algunos años, es de adultos enterrar las cosas que ya no son importantes y seguir adelante –el pequeño niño camina hasta Rukia y ella lo sube a su regazo. –Además, hablé con ella antes de casarme con Ichigo, arreglamos las cosas como adultas y esa es la razón por la que tenemos esa pequeña amistad.

Mientras miro esa sonrisa caída en el rostro de Rukia puedo darme cuenta de algo, últimamente no he sido la persona más madura, siendo sincera supongo que no le he sido en muchos años, no estaría de más dejar de ser esa estúpida niña temperamental y comenzar a actuar como una adulta para variar, y podría comenzar con esto.

–Michio ha crecido mucho –murmure en el momento en que el pelinegro extendió los brazos hacia mí para que lo abrazara.

–Dile eso a Ichigo, al parecer el lo ve muy pequeño para llevarlo a la guardería –ambas reímos mientras el pequeño sigue jugando con el peluche.

–Aceptaré la propuesta de Nell, no tengo nada que hacer, y mi falta de creatividad puede regresar si me tomo un descanso –ella asiente antes de ir a la cocina y traer consigo un biberón y un libro.

–Orihime cree que estos colores estarán bien para los vestidos, aunque yo creo que jugar con la gama de verdes y azules no es la mejor opción, ¿que dices?

.

.

–¿Yuzu? –es la primera pregunta que sale de mis labios al escuchar sollozos tras el teléfono.

–Si –entre hipidos me contesta.

–¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –indago con cautela, no sé porqué, pero algo me dice que un estúpido rubio mujeriego tiene que ver en esto, y de ser así juro que lo romperé la nariz. –¿Que hizo el imbécil?

–Él no hizo nada, yo tuve la culpa –su voz se corta, mierda, juro que en serio ese tipo está colmando mi paciencia. –Lo bese y después le dije que yo aún amo a Jinta, Karin, ¿Soy una mala persona por querer a los dos? –esa pregunta me toma por sorpresa, aunque al final terminó por suspirar.

–Yuzu… tu no eres y jamás serás mala persona, aunque sí está mal que les des alas al imbécil y al tarado, sería bueno que te decidieras –escuche un nuevo sollozo. –Oye ¿Te parece compararme el fin de semana al spa? Tengo boletos y supongo que estás muy estresada con esto.

Los lamentos cesaron de inmediato –¿Que spa? –cuestionó.

–Pues… el AMS, no se ni que rayos significa eso, razón por la que necesito que tú me acompañes –una risita sale de lo labio de mi hermana.

–Está bien, tal vez Ururu pueda hacerse cargo del lugar mientras no estoy

–No será difícil, tienes trabajadores y eso, así que nadie notará tu ausencia. –le ánimo.

–Aunque tengo una duda Karin-chan, ¿Como es que tú logras estresarte si solo estás encerrada en tu departamento? –una venita se marca en mi cien.

–Escribir un libro no es tan fácil niña, y menos cuando tienes más problemas amorosos que la protagonista de mis novelas.

Ambas reímos a eso –Entonces, no vemos el sábado

–Hasta el sábado –y sin más colgamos.

Ok, de aquí en más tengo que empezar a arreglar todo este lío, empezando por lo que dijo Rukia, enterrar lo que yo no importa, pero ¿Y que puede ser eso? Es obvio que Grimmjow ya no me importa, lo único que me ata a él es… "eso".

Al llegar a casa Jinta no está, agradezco eso realmente, voy a mi habitación directamente al cliente, de dónde saco una pequeña caja de color amarillo, voy a mi cama con un par de tijeras en mano, con un suspiro intentó darme el valor de abrir la caja, desde que la cerré hace más de un año no quise abrirla por miedo a llorar y deprimirme como aquella ocasión, aunque creo que ya es momento de empezar de nuevo y eso implica abrir esa caja.

Me muerdo el labio mientras cortó la cinta con la que sellé los recuerdos, mi mano tiembla mientras todo lo que implica la sola existencia de esa caja golpea mi memoria, las lágrimas comienzan a formarse y antes de que sí quiera pueda abrir la caja ya me encuentro hecha un despojo, llorando desde el fondo de mi corazón, llorando por lo que no pudo ser, llorándole a "eso" que me une a Grimmjow. Tomo la caja entre mis manos antes de depositarla dentro del closet nuevamente, me limpio las lágrimas y me dirijo al baño para lavarme la cara, al verme al espejo tomo al fin una resolución, hablar con Grimmjow antes de que se case.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Supongo que para este punto ya saben que es lo que une a Karin con Grimmjow, y si no lo saben entonces estoy haciendo un buen trabajo, ¿Cuando hablara Karin con el la pantera? ¿Qué le dirá? ¿Aún lo ama? ¿Qué pasará con Shiro? ¿Dónde está Rangiku y alguno de sus locos planes para que nuestra pareja terminé junta? ¿Por quién se decidirá Yuzu? Ok, muchas preguntas, las cuales espero poder responder en los próximos capítulos.

2.- Agradezco a quienes leen y un poquito más a los que dejan reviews, como MikeRyder16, con este capítulo creo que ya te puedes hacer una idea de lo que pasó, aunque el drama ya vendrá, ya ti con Yuzu como con Karin, espero lo disfrutes. Celeste Kaomy-chan, Karin sufriendo por Toshiro, eso se verá más en los próximos capítulos, porque sí, ella está sufriendo.

3.- Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mía, sin más me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


	6. Chapter 6

Casual Love

–No estoy muy segura de esto –me quejo mientras cruzamos la recepción.

–Vamos Karin-chan, esto es por tu bien –tan maternal como siempre, mi hermana me obliga a ir a ese estúpido lugar.

Al llegar hasta donde la bella recepcionista, una chica de nula expresión, cabellos negros, ojos del mismo color y que en el gafete tiene escrito "Nemu" nos atiende. –¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

Mi melliza esboza una sonrisa –Tenemos una reservación –extiende los boletos que Yukio me había obsequiado en su última visita.

La mujer verifica los boletos antes de salir de su área de trabajo –siganme por favor –ambas acatamos el pedido y ella nos conduce hasta un vestidor –aquí podrán encontrar un par de batas, los boletos tienen, a pedido de Vorarlberna-san, una disposición de todos los tratamientos que ustedes elijan –tras informarnos eso la chica desaparece.

–Deberias reconsiderar la oferta de Yukio –bromeo mientras me despojo de mis prendas.

–No digas eso Karin-chan –replica Yuzu con el ceño levemente fruncido.

–Solo era una broma Yuzu, aunque aún insisto en que deberías dejar todo en claro con los dos idiotas –declare mientras ataba mi cabello en una cola alta.

–Eso lo sé, pero no es tan fácil como parece –se detiene un momento guardando sus cosas en uno de los lockers –Jinta-kun ha estado conmigo desde que estábamos en secundaria, tú sabes todo por lo que él ha tenido que pasar por mi, y me parecería de muy mal gusto terminar con él solo por la llegada de Yuki-kun, aunque…

Enarco una ceja llena de escepticismo –Aunque ¿Qué?

Yuzu se muerde el labio antes de soltar un suspiro lleno de resignación –Aunque al principio todo lo que sucedía con Yukio era, no sé, solo un capricho, quería sentirme un poco como tú, como la gran femme fatale,pero tras hablar con Yukio, en un principio él solo quería llevarme a la cama y era divertido jugar con eso… –Yuzu baja la vista apenada –pero después él empezó a interesarse de verdad, y ya no intentaba en lo más mínimo esos roces subidos de tono o los juegos de palabras, todo era tan… romántico que empecé a sentir algo por él.

Mi mirada se ablanda ante las palabras de Yuzu y en un intento por apoyarla decido pasar mi brazo por sobre sus hombros y atraerla a mi. –Creo que tal vez no he sido el mejor ejemplo a seguir, y jamás lo seré –inicio mi discurso con un tono jovial –Yuzu, tú eres la mejor de las dos, tan dulce, comprensiva, bonita y frágil, no destruyas eso intentando ser como yo –digo antes de depositar un beso en su frente, y sin esperar respuesta me separo de ella para recostarme en uno de las camillas donde ya nos esperan dos mujeres para darnos el mejor trato de nuestras vidas.

…

Después de ese sencillo discurso y de un delicioso masaje en la espalda, Yuzu y yo partimos al área de pedicura, mi mellizas se ha vuelto casi loca por las mil y un cosas que nos están haciendo, creo que para ella esto ha sido una bendición, tomando en cuenta el especial cuidado que ella pone en cada parte de su cuerpo, tan linda y femenina que es gracioso ver su rostro de niña en dulcería.

Mientras disfrutamos del masaje vemos que una chica llega, mis ojos se abre llenos de estupefacción al reconocer la mata de cabellos rosas y los alegres ojos marrones, una sonrisa inocente es ofrecida a cada una de las personas del lugar hasta que sus ojos se fijan en mi.

¡ _Mierda_!

Exclamé mentalmente antes de tomar la revista junta a mi y colocarla frente a mi rostro.

–¿Qué sucede, Karin-chan? –cuestiona Yuzu ante mí precipitada acción.

–Nada –conteste con simplicidad mientras ruego por que la chica de cabello rosa continúe su camino ignorando mi presencia en el lugar.

No puedo sentirme más estúpida por mis acciones, últimamente parezco vivir ocultándome de todos, pero que puedo decir, muchas veces no soy tan madura como lo he pretendido en todo este tiempo.

–¿Karin? –quiero soltar un improperio al escuchar la dulce voz de la mujer de la que me escondía pero en lugar de ello mantengo la cara oculta entre las páginas de esa revista –soy Yachiru -continua.

–Mucho gusto, soy Yuzu –suelto por lo bajo un suspiro lleno de resignación antes de retirar la revista y mirar a mi mellizas y a Yachiru, quién se ha sentado a mi lado, hablar animadamente –no deberías ser grosera Karin –me riñe volviendo su vista a la pelirosa –¿Como se conocen? –cuestiona.

–Bueno, Karin y yo tenemos conocidos en común –contesta con simplicidad la chica –aunque no hemos tenido el gusto de tener una conversación.

–Espera un momento, ¿Me podrías repetir tu nombre?, creo que te he visto en algún lado –agrega mi hermana.

–Kusajishi Yachiru –responde con una radiante sonrisa.

–¡Un momento ¿Tú eres modelo de Riruka Dokugamine?! –grita mi hermana con los ojos y la boca abiertos con sorpresa cuando la pelirosa asiente alegre –¡Kya! –después del grito que estoy segura ha dejado sordos a más de la mitad de la ciudad redirijo mi atención a mi estupefacta melliza, quien al parecer aún no da crédito a lo que ha escuchado –¡No puedo creerlo, Karin-chan conoces a una modelo! –chilla cuan fangirl.

–Yuzu, baja tu tono de voz, estoy segura que toda la ciudad lo sabe ahora –comentó sin mucho interés.

–Oye, Karin, ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta? –enarco una ceja expectante invitando a proseguir–¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Yukio y Toshiro?

Los gritos llenos de euforia de mi gemela se detienen para concentrar toda su atención en la conversación –¿Conoces a Yuki-kun y a Hitsugaya-san? –cuestionó ella con curiosidad.

Yachiru asiente mientras yo continuo algo dubitativa por el interés de ella en mi relación con Yukio y Toshiro –¿Porque aquello resulta ser importante? –pregunto con una ceja en alto.

–Simple curiosidad –contesta ella con esa gran sonrisa, al ver que mi expresión no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo ella parece entender que necesito más que una respuesta vaga para dar mi brazo a torcer –el día en que nos encontramos en el restaurante Toshiro y Yukio tuvieron una corta discusión, Toshiro dijo algo sobre que Yukio parecía no estar conforme con acostarse contigo, sino que ahora también le restregaba lo bien que parecía llevarse, Yukio le dijo que no tenía nada que explicar a alguien que no quería escucharlo y bueno después de eso interviene pues ví que una pelea entre ellos sería inevitable si no me interponía.

Asiento dándole a entender que comprendo todo –Asi que por eso Toshiro siguió a Yukio hasta que él abordó el taxi.

Ella asiente –Toshiro quería golpearlo pero Yukio te siguió y fue más rápido así que no pudo alcanzarlo –abro la boca con sorpresa al recordar la versión de Yukio "Toshiro apretó los puños ante mi declaración, Yachiru nos dijo que no empezáramos una pelea, yo le dije que no era necesario que lo dijera y te seguí, no sé qué haya pasado después" maldito mentiroso, me digo mentalmente. –Rangiku me ha contado que las últimas veces sus encuentros terminan en peleas –la mirada castaña se muestra acuosa y no puedo evitar sentirme mal –puede que y este sea el final de su amistad.

Mis labios se abren en un intento de decir algo, más pronto se cierran al darme cuenta que realmente no sé que podría decir –Karin-chan no tiene la culpa del malentendido –Yuzu, para mí sorpresa, es quien dice aquellas palabras llevándose de inmediato la atención de la pelirosa y obviamente la mia –Que Hitsugaya-san haya decidido desconfiar de su propio amigo y no quiera escucharlo no es culpa de Karin.

–No quise decir que ella tuviera culpa alguna, solo he dicho que me gustaría saber qué fue lo que pasó –se excusa la menor.

–Toshiro me dijo que me amaba, yo lo rechace, Yukio me odiaba hasta que pareció encontrar en mi una especie de aliada en su causa para conquistar a mi hermana, Toshiro lo malinterpretó y ahora cree que me acuesto con el engreído de Yukio –explique con brevedad.

–Él te… ¿ama? –pregunta ella incrédula.

Me encojo de hombros con extraño sentimiento de incomodidad mientras le resto importancia con aquel ademán –Eso dijo él.

–¿Y tú lo amas? –pregunta la chica.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de carmín mientras intentaba poner en orden mis pensamiento; ¿Amo a Toshiro? No lo creo, aquel es un término muy grande, aunque admito que puedo llegar a sentir un cariño especialmente grande por él al grado de sentirme deprimida por la actual situación, más sin embargo puede que esto también sea un simple caso de empatía hacia él, puesto que se lo que se siente que alguien que creías te amaba te deje a la deriva.

–Yo… supongo que le quiero –saliendo de mi ensimismamiento, contesto bajando la mirada.

–¿Supones? –con una ceja en alto ella intenta indagar.

–No estoy segura, no es como sí antes esto me hubiera pasado –admito aún mirando el suelo como la más interesante que he visto.

Una leve risilla escapas de la chica, para cuando la veo dos lágrimas han surcado sus mejillas –¿Yachiru-chan? –el tono preocupado que Yuzu ha usado parece llamar la atención de la pelirosa, pues en cuanto nota nuestras orbes sobre ella seca rápidamente las lágrimas.

–N-No es nada –balbucea y nos ofrece unas rota sonrisa –s-solo que yo… –las lágrimas aun caen, aunque parece que ella intenta mantener todo bajo control con un –fui algo ilusa al creer que mi enamoramiento de la infancia al fin tenía posibilidades de ser.

Mis labios se abre levemente cuando al fin captó el porque de su curiosidad, ¡Diablos! Me reprimo internamente.

–¿Tú… estás enamorada de Toshiro? –pregunto para después morderme la lengua por mi imprudencia.

–No sé si llamarlo así –al fin parece recobrar la compostura y una gran sonrisa me es ofrecida –cuando era niña mi madre me llevaba a la casa de Toshiro, y desde la primera vez que lo ví, era solo un niña de cuatro años, pero supe que él sería mi príncipe azul, con su porte siempre imperturbable y esos ojos penetrantes, supongo que me equivoqué.

Quisiera darme un gran golpe por causar el dolor de alguien tan inocente como Yuzu más lo único que puedo hacer es ofrecerle una sonrisa mediocre en un patético intento por sentirme mejor –Lo lamento –murmuró.

Ella negó levemente antes de sonreír –Si tú quieres a Toshiro, no veo el menor problema en resignarme y hacerme a un lado –Parpadeo un par de veces confundida hasta que ella agrega –mas espero no me falles, ¿vale? –y me guiña un ojo con complicidad, asiento aturdida por su recién recuperado humor –y por favor, no tardes en hablar con Toshiro, sé que eso arreglará todo entre ustedes..

…

–Nos vemos después –me despido de Yuzu una vez que bajo del taxi.

–No se te olvide pasarte por la tienda, necesito tu ayuda con un par de pedidos –me recuerda con una gran sonrisa.

–Vale, mañana iré –cierro la puerta y el taxi avanza.

El camino desde la acera hasta mi departamento se me hace particularmente corto, mis pensamiento se encuentra sumergidos en lo que ha pasado con Yachiru, se lo que se siente que alguien llegue y te robe la ilusión de un gran amor, sé lo que se siente ser dejada de lado, entonces, ¿Porque ella pudo tomar las cosas mejor de lo que lo hice en el pasado? Ella es más joven de lo que lo era yo cuando mi relación terminó, _pero ella no ha tenido que pasar por "eso"_ me recuerda una voz en mi interior causándole una mueca de disgusto.

Cuando abro la puerta de mi apartamento la imagen de Jinta bebiendo una cerveza y viendo un partido de béisbol me recibe –Crei que tardaría más –me encojo de hombros ante su comentario.

–Fue más relajante de lo que creí –es todo lo que digo antes de ir directo a mi habitación.

Me cambió la ropa por algo más cómodo, pantaloncillos cortos de licra y una camiseta de una vieja banda de rock, mi cabello cae sobre mis hombros y pienso seriamente en la idea de cortarlo un poco, le resto importancia y lo sujeto en un moño desprolijo.

Cuando al fin me tumbo en la cama, con los brazos desplegados a los lados y con mi vista puesta en el techo blanco pienso que tal vez no es tan mala idea lo que me ha dicho, hablar con Toshiro eso suena a una mala idea sí considero que el no quiere ni saber de mí, aunque podría ir a su departamento y obligarlo a escucharme, podría hacerlo me digo, miro mi celular, justo sobre la mesa a un costado de mi cama, con el cargador conectado y tocando una melodía de piano que me recuerda a mi madre…

Me levanto de mi posición, tomó el aparato y en cuanto lo desbloqueo comienzo a escribir un mensaje:

 _"Podemos tomar un café, soy Karin"_

Adjunto la dirección del café de mi hermana y lo envío, corro al baño para volverme a poner los jeans ceñidos de esta mañana, miro la camiseta que tengo y me encojo de hombros _, me ha visto con peores cosas_ me digo restándole importancia antes de tomar una chaqueta y correr a la entrada –¿A dónde vas? –pregunta Jinta al verme tan agitada.

–A tomar un café, vuelvo tarde –digo tomando mi bolso y dando un portazo tras de mí.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.-¡Y al fin vuelvo después de meses sin actualizar! Lo sé, no tengo excusa, pero dejenme decir que para su alivio las actualizaciones ya no tardarán tanto, he terminado de escribir toda la historia en borrador, solo hará falta hacerle algunas correcciones y listo, espero aún muchos continúen leyendo para entonces.

2.- Agradezco a: **CELESTE kaomy-chan** lo sé, ya era tiempo de que Karin sufriera aunque fuese un poco, y sobre la boda, eso influirá mucho en lo que se dará entre Toshiro y Karin, y pues… no puedo adelantar mucho de lo que pasará, quiero mantenerte intrigada.

 **MikeRyder16** creo que aquí va otro capítulo que te deja con la duda impresa, y a tus ideas de lo que podría ser, aunque me parecieron buenas ya había escogido hace mucho lo que sería y déjame decirte que no estás ni cerca de saberlo, muajajajajaa, lo sé soy mala. En cuanto a Yuzu, aún no decido con quién se quedará, mi parte shipeadora compulsiva me dice déjala con Yukio como siempre lo haces pero la parte de mi que no le gusta ser predecible -aunque lo soy en gran parte- me dice intenta algo nuevo y déjala con Jinta aún no decido eso. ¿Habrá drama? Espero que sí se de eso, lo planee ya pero aún tengo dudas ¿Rangiku hará acto de presencia? Es ella, obvio que al menos pondré una escena de ella. Espero tener otro review tuyo así como una actualización, plisss.

 **Kohana15** Hola, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho -se golpe a sí misma al darse cuenta de lo mucho que te ha hecho esperar- y agradezco tus palabras, que bueno que esta historia repare los daños causados por Casual sex, lo se, fui muy mala con Toshiro en ese entonces, aún soy mala con él, aunque aquí también sufrirá Karin, y que bueno que seas una de las que apoya esa parte del fic -yo sufro pero se que es necesario-. Una idea de lo que une a Karin y Grimmjow… me dejaste en la intriga al no decirme tus sospechas. Y por último, considero tu apoyo al rubio y espero resulte el ganador, aún no estoy del todo segura como ya lo he dicho antes… espero dejes otro review y hayas disfrutado este capítulo.

 **andy18** y pues después de mucho batallar con la inspiración al fin actualizo, espero te guste y dejes tu review.

3.- Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mía, sin más me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


	7. Chapter 7

**Casual Love**

Llevo más de diez minutos esperando, mis dedos tamborilean en la superficie de la mesa y mi celular no deja de mostrarme mensajes de Rukia

" _Orihime cree que el color de los vestidos de las damas debe ser azul ¿tú qué opinas?"_

Hago una mueca al ver la foto adjunta, ese tono de azul pastel nunca ha sido de mis preferidos y dudaba poder soportar toda la ceremonia con aquello. –Su espresso helado, señorita –asentí a la camarera mientras recibía mi bebida.

¿Haberlo llamado era una buena idea? No lo creía, ¿pero qué más daba? ya me encontraba aquí y él muy posiblemente estaba a punto de llegar.

"¿Qué dijo Nell?"

" _Estará a gusto con lo que usemos, pero creo que otro tono de azul seria genial"_

La foto adjunta me hizo sonreír, Michio jugando entre los escaparates, y un lindo vestido celeste son una imagen única.

" _Me gusta"_

–Estaba un poco preocupado de hacerte esperar –mi vista viajó al hombre que corrió la silla frente a mi, con esa sonrisa felina y aquellos ojos de electrizante color azul –al menos sé que no fue así. –Intento sonreír ante su chiste mientras él toma asiento –Un espresso doble –ordena antes de recargar los codos en la mesa y dirigir esa sonrisa encantadora a mi persona. –¿De qué querías hablar, Karin?

–Acepte ser la Dama de Honor de Nell –suelto el comentario mientras tomo un sorbo de mi bebida.

–Oh, ¿en serio? me alegro –la camarera llega con su café, él le sonríe y regresa su mirada felina a mi.

–No te veo muy entusiasmado con la idea –un largo trago de espresso me permite mostrarme fresca y genial aun cuando mi interior es un mar de emociones indescifrable.

–Lo estoy, creeme nada me hace mas feliz que eso, solo que... –mi ceja se enarca más mis labios continúan pegados al vaso de cristal. Un largo suspiro escapa de sus labios antes de que tire la cabeza hacia atrás –Lamento lo que ocurrió.

–¿Eh? –es mi único y patético intento de respuesta, definitivamente no esperaba eso. Mis labios se despegan del vaso antes de negar enérgicamente. –No te preocupes, lo del ascensor ya está arreglado y lo que ocurrió en el café fue culpa mía, no debí ser tan infantil y eso –comienzo de forma torpe, ¡Mierda! De repente me siento como la chica de instituto que él conoció tiempo atrás.

–¿Ascensor? –arquea una ceja antes de soltar una sonora carcajada. –Había olvidado eso –admitió aún riéndose.

–¿Lo habías olvidado? ¿Entonces por qué…? –la mirada que Grimmjow me dedicó hace que entienda a que se refiere. –Oh, eso… –tomó un sorbo del café sintiendo la tensión del momento incrementar.

–Me refería a…

–Entiendo –interrumpo tomando un sorbo más. –De hecho, Grimmjow, queria que hablaramos de eso –dicho esto comienzo a juguetear con mis dedos en un acto nervioso.

–Karin, realmente amo a Nel –empeza a explicar.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no, no! –niego agitando las manos frenéticamente –No me refería a eso.

–¿No? Entonces ¿qué tenías en mente? –pregunta con una sonrisa.

–Pues… –doy un largo suspiro antes de comenzar.

–¿Sí? –cuestionó con una ceja en alto.

Con una sonrisa tirando de mis labios debato mentalmente sobre mis opciones.

–Quería recuperar nuestra amistad –mentí, ¿me arrepentiría de esto después? probablemente.

–¿En serio? –se sorprendió.

–Sí, quiero decir, fuiste un buen amigo –esto no era mentira.

–Tu fuiste como mi pequeña hermana –agregó revolviendo mi cabello.

La camarera se acercó y pedimos otra orden de cafe y un pastelillo de moras para él y un panque de chocolate para mi.

–¿Cómo conociste a Nell? –cuestiono con una sonrisa sincera.

–¿Eh? –mi sonrisa le tranquiliza y él me devuelve el gesto –Íbamos en el mismo instituto, compartimos clase en primer año y de ahi en mas solo fuimos conocidos que se molestaban continuamente, siendo honesto, la admiraba por la forma tan inusual con la que enfrentaba los malos momentos, pero era inmaduro, me era más fácil simplemente molestarla por ello. –Asiento a sus palabras en una silenciosa señal de que escucho. –Me entere que la fresa era su "amor platónico" cuando estábamos por terminar el último año, obviamente lo use como un arma y ella me odio un poco más. Cuando Ichigo comenzó su relación con Rukia, Nell no lo tomo tan bien, eso me desconcertó, por primera vez la vi llorar y por primera vez quise ayudar sin recibir nada a cambio.

–Oh –fue la única respuesta que solté antes de sonreír. –Me alegro por ti, realmente Nell parece ser muy agradable –el silencio continuo a esa confesión se sintió agradable, casi apacible.

–Solo fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que sintiera que tenía una posibilidad con ella, y no quise dejarla pasar, el resto lo sabes. –El silencio que continúa a aquello se siente agradable, el ruido de las conversaciones lejanas parece ser un buen compañero, y las causales miradas amistosas no hacen más que mantener el ambiente. –Y ¿cómo vas en el amor? –cuestiono con una sonrisa gatuna rompiendo el silencio.

La pregunta me toma por sorpresa –Pues… –¿mentir? –no muy bien –admití, tal vez él podría ser de ayuda, quiero decir ¿qué más puedo perder en contarle mi vida personal a alguien que conoce todo de mi, literalmente hablando –le rompi el corazon a alguien.

–¿Y te gusta? –con las mejillas rojas asentí –¿quieres mi consejo? Si crees que él vale la pena, deberias buscarlo.

–No creo estar lista para eso –confesé. –Él merece a alguien… mejor –esto último lo añadí en un susurro sintiéndome patética por mi confesión.

–¿Mejor que una chiquilla de mal genio, mal hablada y agresiva? No creo que haya algo mejor –bromea.

–¡Hey! No tengo mal genio ni soy agresiva –farfullé con fingida molestia.

–Vamos, solo bromeaba –ambos sonreímos como en los viejos tiempos –A lo que voy es que no eres tan mala como crees, y lo puedo decir de primera mano.

–Quisiera creer eso.

–Deberías –sugiere encogiéndose de hombros.

…

–¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? –pregunto Grimmjow.

–Puedo llamar un taxi –dije con una sonrisa.

–Vamos, por los viejos tiempos –me ofreció con esa sonrisa tan suya.

–De acuerdo, no pierdo nada –subo al _Jaguar C-XF_ –lindo auto –felicito mirando el interior lujoso.

–Hay ciertos lujos que uno puede darse –sonreí ante el comentario.

El silencio se instaló dentro del automóvil pero en contra de mis predicciones por primera vez no fue incomodo.

–¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que ocurre entre Renji y tu? –decidí preguntar despues de un tiempo.

–¿A qué te refieres? –cuestiono.

–Vamos, ¿crees que no note la tensión entre ustedes? me estas subestimando –el semáforo cambió a rojo dándonos tiempo para continuar con la conversación.

–Pues no es una historia tan complicada –comenzó –después de lo que sucedió entre nosotros, Renji cambió su actitud para conmigo, aunque tampoco era amable antes, ahora es verdaderamente hostil –terminó su breve explicación acelerando ante el cambio de la señal. Un nuevo silencio se instaló, dos cuadras más y el edificio donde vivo estaría frente a nosotros, aún tenía preguntas, demasiadas para ser honesta, pero preferí callar. El sonido del teléfono llamó la atención de ambos, el peliazul tomó su móvil.

–Es Nell –me informo.

–Deberías contestar –sugerí. –De hecho ya llegamos –anuncié y él aparcó cerca.

–Nos vemos después –se despidió al verme salir del auto.

–Hasta el día del ensayo –fue mi despedida antes de entrar al edificio.

Sé que debí haberle dicho la verdad, lo sé, pero no podía hacerlo, no ahora que sabía cuan enamorado estaba de ella, y para rematar el asunto Nell ha demostrado ser una persona agradable y, aunque parezco cliché, perfecta para Grimmjow. Una sonrisa amarga tira de mis labios, al menos puedo jactarme de haber recuperado a un amigo. El ascensor abre sus puertas dejandome entrar, mientras recargo mi cuerpo en las paredes metálicas mis pensamientos van de regreso a las palabras del peliazul, ¿Toshiro aún pensara en mi? me llevo la mano a la frente recordando que, de no ser así, Yukio no se habría molestado de seguir jodiendome con el asunto.

Fruncí el ceño recordando a ese idiota, mi mano viaja hasta la bolsa de mi chaqueta y saco mi celular mandando un mensaje rápido.

" _Hable con Grimmjow, creo que volvimos a ser amigos"_

El pitido de las puertas de elevador es acompañado con la vibración de mi celular indicando que he llegado a mi piso y que el rubio ha contestado a mi mensaje, respectivamente.

" _Vaya, supongo que mereces una felicitación -no lo digo con sarcasmo- ¿el próximo podría ser Toshiro? -eso si es sarcasmo-"_

Ruedo los ojos ante sus palabras caminando hasta la puerta de mi departamento.

" _Imbécil"_

Sencillo y certero. Sonrió al ver que ha leído mi mensaje y no tarda en contestar, metiendo a tientas las llaves leo su respuesta:

" _Gracias, tus palabras son todo un halago -sarcasmo notable-"_

Abro levemente la puerta y soy recibida por la voz de Yuzu.

–No quiero que esto sea más difícil –su voz suena un tanto apagada –Yo creo que sería lo mejor.

–Yo… –Jinta toma una respiración profunda en un vano intento por mantenerse sereno –tienes razón –admite –pero no quiero esto, te lo di porque realmente te quiero, te aprecio Yuzu, y quisiera que lo conserves.

–No seria lo mejor sí quiero que esto funcione –me mantengo en mi posición antes de escuchar los pasos de Yuzu aproximarse a la puerta. –¿Karin?

–Hola –le sonreí nerviosa, su mirada me dice que desaprueba mi reciente comportamiento.

–Te llamaré después –es lo que se limita a decir antes de caminar hasta el elevador y llamarlo.

Tardó un par de minutos mirando la dirección en la que ha desaparecido mi melliza, soltando un suspiro regreso al interior del departamento.

Jinta mira fijamente la caja que contiene tarjetas, fotos, y un par de peluches que reconozco como recuerdos de sus años de noviazgo con Yuzu. –¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto sin saber qué decir exactamente.

–Estoy bien –susurra antes de dejar de lado la caja. –Solo no pensé que Yuzu haría esto.

–¿Quieres beber algo? –él me mira con una ceja en alto.

–¿Hablas en serio? –cuestiona escéptico.

–Claro, ¿por qué no? –dije encogiendome de hombros.

Camino hasta la nevera y sacó una soda y una cerveza, le entregó la cerveza y le doy un sorbo a la gaseosa.

–¿No piensas beber?

Niego levemente dando otra probada de mi bebida. –Hoy quiero probar algo diferente. –Él sonríe ante mis palabras.

–¿Alguna vez imaginaste que ella y yo terminaríamos? –me pregunta mientras bebe de la lata.

–No estaba entre sus planes ciertamente –comento tomando asiento a su lado. –Pero las cosas nunca salen según lo planeado, eso es lo divertido de la vida.

–No creo que sea divertido que la chica con la que has salido por más de siete años te deje solo porque sí –murmura aún viendo hacia la caja.

–Pero tampoco es el fin del mundo, solo necesitan tiempo, dejar que las cosas se resuelvan por sí solas –comento intentando reconfortarlo aún cuando eso no se me da bien.

–¿Y crees que alguna vez sane esto? –pregunta mirándome al fin.

–Con un poco de esfuerzo verás que sí –le ofrezco una sonrisa conciliadora.

…

Dos semanas ha pasado desde el incidente de Yuzu, ni una llama ni visita desde entonces, por su parte Jinta se ha mudado, su excusa: " _No quiero causarte más molestias",_ obviamente lo pase por alto, aun cuando sabía la verdadera razón.

¿Otro suceso importante? Yukio y Toshiro han viajado a Estados Unidos por _cuestiones de negocios,_ y mientras tanto Rukia y yo nos hemos encargado de los arreglos florales para la boda de Nell.

Quisiera decir que las cosas se han arreglado y que sin más viviré tranquila y feliz, no obstante la vida no resulta ser así de sencilla, las complicaciones son algo inevitable, pero es algo con lo que he aprendido a lidiar.

–¿Crees que esos colores combinan con los vestidos? –me pregunta Rukia. –las hortensias me parecen buena idea para el ramo y la Blue Vanda para los arreglos.

Asiento anotando las sugerencias en la lista, mi humor resulta no ser el mejor y las palabras de Matsumoto aún resuenan en mi mente.

 _Salir a correr por las mañanas se había convertido en una rutina más rápido de lo que pude predecir, con los audífonos puestos, el cabello atado en una coleta alta y desprolija, y vistiendo un simple conjunto deportivo salí al parque._

 _La mañana resultaba fresca mientras el sudor comenzaba a cubrir mi frente y de fondo se reproducía una vieja canción de rock, mentalmente repetía mi agenda para el día: comprar víveres para la semana, mandar el avance del libro, ir con Rukia, Orihime y Nel a la prueba del pastel, mandar la ropa a la lavandería y el resto de la tarde continuar con el libro._

 _Tan contrada iba en ello que no puede evitar el respingo de sorpresa al ver a Matsumoto siguiéndome el paso._

– _Hola Karin-chan –me saludó cuando me quitó los auriculares._

– _Matsumoto, no esperaba verte aquí –admití._

– _Este cuerpo no se mantiene solo ¿Sabes? –me guiñó un ojo manteniendo mi paso. Continuamos un momento en silencio, hice un vano intento por seguir con mi rutina, más sin embargo la presencia de la rubia me lo impidió. –Toshiro y Yukio han salido de viaje._

– _Creí que continuaban peleados –comente desinteresadamente._

– _Estas muy informada, Karin-chan –soltó cómplice. –Pero aquello no es como si pudiera ser decidido por ellos. El nuevo cliente pidió una revisión del contrato, obviamente Yukio se encarga de eso, pero Toshiro tiene que estar presente por cualquier cambio –me informó mientras aún seguimos tratando._

– _Eso no suena como una buena noticia –comente con la mirada al frente._

– _Muy por el contrario, esto podría ayudarles con esta infantil pelea –asentí sin encontrar algo que añadir. Internamente me alegré de que ellos pudieran encontrar una forma de arreglar sus problemas, más aquello debería dejar de ser de mi inconveniente, necesitaba cortar todo con Toshiro sí quería superar eso, cortés limpios ayudan a cicatrizar rápido. –¿Realmente estás interesada en mi jefe?_

 _Estoy segura de que en aquel momento estuve a poco de tropezar, de no ser porque mi equilibrio no falló ahora mismo estaría con más de un moretón, pero lo ignoré y seguí trotando. –Toshiro y yo tuvimos algo, no puedo negarlo –comencé –más creo conveniente dejar ese asunto por la paz._

 _Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la rubia –Muy sabias palabras Karin –me felicito. –Pero no creo que sea inteligente ser miserable solo para evitar enfrentar un problema, aquello me suena más a algo que haría una estudiante de secundaria y no alguien adulto –iba a replicar sus palabras más ella aumento el paso –Pero si cambias de opinión ellos regresan en un mes, y supongo que tienes a la mano el número de Yukio-kun._

 _Y sin más la mujer de despampanante cuerpo me dejó a la mitad del camino._

De eso hace un par de días, casi una semana sí soy exacta, y no he podido dejar de pensar en sus palabras, ¿Debería arreglar las cosas con Toshiro? Esa suena como algo… bueno en este proyecto de cambio que he comenzado, más sin embargo es un paso que aún no estoy segura de querer dar porque ¿qué puedo decir a mi favor? "Amigo te rompí el corazón, lo sé, pero me gustaría charlar sobre eso para asegurarme que no haya resentimiento ¿te parece si nos vemos a las cinco? Gracias" mierda suena horrible aún en mi mente.

–Hey, Karin –el chasquido de los dedos por parte de la mujer de baja estatura me regresa a la realidad.

–Lo siento, creo que estaba divagando –me disculpo regresando mi vista a la lista que llevo en manos.

–Lo noté –asegura con una mirada expectante. –¿Quieres que hablemos de eso? –cuestiona con aquel tono dulce que pocas veces usa.

Niego levemente antes de regresar mi mirada a las orquídeas cerca de mí –No es nada realmente –y sin más continúo con mi anterior labor.

…

Al llegar a casa me tiró sobre la cama con la indecisión inundando mi sentir. Mi teléfono reposa sobre la cómoda a un lado de la cama y el ruido de los autos funge como un buen fondo blanco a mis pensamientos torpes.

Irguiéndome con prisa, tanta que la cabeza termina doliendo, camino por la habitación tomando un par de cajas de la última mudanza, término de armarlas hasta que me aseguro de que resisten lo suficiente como para no verter su contenido en cuanto las Levante y es entonces cuando abro mi closet y comienzo a urgar en el interior, sacando prendas que no uso desde que salí de la universidad, libros que no recordaba que tenía guardados, una caja con fotos del instituto y la universidad, una vieja agenda que estoy segura no necesito y sin más desecho todo aquello que ya creo inútil.

Si voy a hacer un cambio en mi vida comenzaré desde ahí.

–No me queda tan mal –digo a mi reflejo mientras modeló un vestido rojo strapless que no he usado desde hacía mucho. –Pero no es mi estilo –me digo sacándomelo y lanzandolo a la caja.

Revisó la vieja agenda tachando los nombres que estoy segura que lo necesitaré y anotando en mi celular los que me parece que aún puedo contactar, las fotos las he guardado en una caja para darselas a Yuzu, sé que ella las cuidara mejor que yo, y por último dejo esa vieja caja de cartón, tomó una inhalación profunda antes de abrirla, miró los objetos en el interior y aún con las lágrimas escociendo en la comisura de los ojos decido revisar uno a uno los objetos, limpiarlos del polvo y tirar aquello que sé no debería estar guardando más.

El sonido de mi celular me distrae de mi labor, decido contestar y poner el altavoz mientras aún continuo con mi trabajo. –Karin-chan, quieres venir a tomar algo con nosotras –reconozco la música de fondo por lo que creo que se encuentran en un bar.

–Lo siento mucho Nell, pero estoy haciendo limpieza así que declinó la oferta, pero gracias –contestó mientras pasó las manos por el objeto más sagrado de la caja.

–Oh, bueno no importa, ya habrá otra ocasión, espero términos pronto, nos vemos después, bye –y sin más corta la llamada.

Agradezco enormemente que haya finalizado pues no tardó mucho en abrazar con todas mis fuerzas ese trozo de papel antes de volverme un mar de lágrimas y sollozos, mierda no creí que un doliera tanto.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Lo sé, no merezco perdón, pero bueno después de mucho aquí está el tan ansiado capítulo de esta historia, que como ya aclare no abandonaré ninguna de mis historias, y sí, pronto publicaré capítulos nuevos en las otras historias que tengo pendientes. Ahora, regresando a este capítulo, perdón si hay faltas de ortografía pero no he revisado a profundidad ya que me moría de ganas por publicar pronto, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Abordé muchos temas? Espero les haya gustado porque bueno de este capítulo dependen los demás y pues de aquí habrá un gran salto a como Karin cambiará con respecto a muchas cosas y también cómo tratará el asunto de Toshiro. ¿Que creen que sea lo que guarda y lo que ha causado esa gran herida en ella? Quiero leer sus teorías.

2.- Agradezco a quienes leen y un poquito más a quienes dejan review, como: **VixR07** lo sé, tarde demasiado más sin embargo espero te guste este capítulo. **MikeRyder16** Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, ok sí, lo hice, pero en mi defensa trabaje muy duro en este capítulo, además de que al fin ya tengo tiempo e intentaré terminar todas mis historias, que ya están en borrador más no he tenido tiempo de escribir en la computadora/celular . ¿Qué sí habrá drama más adelante? No sé si pueda llamarse drama pero de qué se descubrirán muchas cosas, sí, las habrá, espero te guste y dejes un hermoso y divertido review.  
3.- Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mía, sin más me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


	8. Chapter 8

**Casual Love**

Sentirme miserable se ha vuelto un sentimiento muy común en las últimas semanas, está mal, pero ya es cotidiano. No es agradable, es un sentimiento que llena de opresión a tu corazón y que constantemente te llena de autocompasión pero ya no importa, porque se ha vuelto algo con que he aprendido a lidiar.

Me levanté de la cama con este pensamiento, mi laptop descansa sobre mi mesa de noche, hay una botella de vino sin abrir junto a ella y una lata de café en el suelo, " _Deberías ser más ordenada,_ Karin". Recuerdo las palabras te tantas veces me ha dicho mi hermana y una sonrisa tira de mis labios, vaya momentos de la adolescencia.

Camino hasta el baño con el propósito de darme una muy merecida ducha y después comenzar con la rutina del día, es decir, llevar la ropa a la lavandería, ir de compras, llamar al florista para recordarle el pedido para la boda y…

–¡Mierda! –me doy un golpe en la frente en reprimenda por mi estúpido olvidó, corro al escritorio hasta obtener mi celular para verificar la fecha, maldición lo olvidé.

Corro de inmediato al baño y tan rápido como puedo me aseo, elijo el conjunto más cómodo que encuentro en mi closet, tomo una chaqueta, una pequeña bolsa con cosas básicas, y por último tomó conmigo una banda elástica y una gorra para después.

Marco el número más frecuente en mi lista y corro al departamento de Yuzu mientras espero a que alguien al otro lado tome mi llamada, espero no sea muy tarde.

–Dime ¿porque no me sorprende tu llamada? –giro a la derecha en la esquina y se que solo me faltan dos cuadras para llegar al departamento de Yuzu.

–Me quede dormida ¿ok? –farfulló molesta.

–Lo supusimos –ruedo los ojos ante el tono deprimente de Ichi–nii.

–¿Seguirás regañandome? porque sí es asi mejor pasame a Yuzu –adoro a mi hermano, pero sabe cómo ser un dolor de cabeza algunas veces.

Lo escucho soltar un suspiro resignado –Aún seguimos en el departamento de Yuzu, así que date prisa –y sin más mi _adorado_ hermano cuelga el teléfono.

Cuando llegó frente al edificio de Yuzu mandó un mensaje rápido a Yuzu:

" _Estoy en el elevador, gracias por esperar"_

Presiono el botón del elevador esperando que esta maldita cosa avance más rápido. Mi teléfono vibra en cuanto lo guardo, mi sorpresa es mayúscula cuando en lugar de encontrar una respuesta de Yuzu encuentro un mensaje vago de Yukio.

" _Las cosas han estado un poco tensas así que no te he contestado por ello"_

Una de mis cejas se arquean con escepticismo antes mandar una corta respuesta:

" _Okay"_

Cuando el pitido del elevador suena guardo mi móvil y caminó hasta la puerta que le pertenece a Yuzu.

–Al fin –es la _agradable_ bienvenida de Ichigo.

–Dije que lamentaba la tardanza –respondo rodando los ojos.

–¡Karin! –Rukia me saluda llevando consigo a Michio. –Te dije que no había necesidad de hacer un drama –dice dirigiéndose a mi hermano.

–Lo que sea –Ichigo rueda los ojos mientras yo le saco la lengua. Una sonrisa tira de sus labios antes de pasar a mi lado y despeinar mi cabello, un recuerdo de mi adolescencia regresa: Ichigo jugando videojuegos mientras yo estoy sobre su cama mirando mi celular y riendo con él.

–Bueno, ya podemos irnos –tararea Yuzu feliz. –Papá nos espera allá.

El camino a Karakura es muy tranquilo, Yuzu y yo jugamos con Michio mientras Rukia e Ichi-nii conversan sobre cosas que no deberían importarnos. Mi teléfono vibra mientras Yuzu abraza al pelinaranja menor, miró de reojo al remitente, _Yoruichi._

" _Espero sigas trabajando en tu libro, acabo de conseguir una buena oferta asi que espero lo tengas pronto,"_

Es el breve mensaje de mi _jefa._

–¿Quien es? –pregunta Yuzu mirando aun a Michio.

–Yoruichi pregunta por mi libro –contesto mientras escribo una corta respuesta:

" _Estoy en ello, tal vez en un par de meses esté listo"_

–¿Realmente estás trabajando en el? –cuestiona mi melliza mirando el mensaje que envié en respuesta.

–Claro, evitar los bloqueos de autor es difícil, pero está funcionando –le resto importancia atrayendo a mi regazo a mi pequeño sobrino.

El resto de conversación se centra en cosas triviales, como por ejemplo la comida que Yuzu ha preparado, Rukia me pregunta sobre los detalles de la boda de Nel e Ichi-nii no hace muchos comentarios.

Cuando llegamos a Karakura Ichi-nii nos lleva a la clínica, una sonrisa tira de mis labios y los de mis hermanos, los recuerdos llegan a mi mente… _los días donde todo era más fácil._

– _Onii-chan_ – _Yuzu se quejó mientras Ichi-nii pelea con el viejo._

– _Yuzu dejalos, se cansarán pronto –le reste importancia encogiendome de hombros y siguiendo con mi comida._

– _Mo~ eres mala Karin-chan –con un mojin Yuzu se quejó sirviendo el desayuno._

– _¡Maldita cabra loca! –al final Ichi-nii se sentó agotado para empezar a comer._

– _¡Masaki! –el viejo no tardó en recomponerse y llorarle a la foto de mi madre_

Esa es una escena muy frecuente de mi infancia y parte de mi juventud, Ichi-nii me mira por el retrovisor sonriéndome con cómplice. La casa donde crecí está a la vista, Rukia sonríe acariciando la mano de mi hermano _discretamente,_ niego levemente en un intento de evitar los pensamientos sobre sus historias en esa casa.

Ichi-nii aparca el auto en la entrada, el viejo está en la entrada con un cigarro en mano, _como cada año,_ pienso con diversión.

–No fumes frente a Michio,viejo loco –reprende mi hermano en cuanto baja del auto.

–Aun soy tu padre, así que tienes que respetarme –y es así como comienza una de sus típicas peleas, Michio ríe divertido ante el comportamiento de ambos mientras Rukia y Yuzu intentan intervenir.

–Onii-chan, tenemos que llegar temprano a la tumba de mamá –les riñe más la pelea continúa.

–Dejalos Yuzu, pronto se aburrirá –le resto importancia mirando las notificaciones en mi celular.

Un par de fotos llama mi atención, en ella se puede ver a Nel y a Grimmjow en lo que parece ser su nuevo departamento, sobre esta se lee " _Más lindo de lo que esperaba. El estilo minimalista no queda mal"._ Revisó el resto de las fotos y no puedo evitar sonreír al ver la diferencia entre mi atiborrado departamento y este, escribo un corto " _Felicidades"_ antes de continuar con mi búsqueda de algo en que matar el tiempo.

Para cuando soy conciente el auto esta de nuevo en movimiento, en los asientos de enfrente viajan la cabra loca del viejo e Ichi-nii, discutiendo por todo y nada al mismo tiempo, Rukia y Yuzu juegan con Michio y yo continuo con mi celular.

–Las flores son hermosas –Rukia sonríe ante el comentario de mi padre. –¡Oh, Masaki! Nuestra querida tercera hija es tan buena –los tres rodamos los ojos ante su sobreactuada escena mientras Rukia tiene una sonrisa incomoda.

–Vamos viejo, no es para tanto –regaño bajando el resto de las cosas.

–¡Masaki, ¿porque nuestras querida Karin es tan mala conmigo?! –como he dicho, mi padre tiende a sobreactuar.

–Viejo déjala en paz –riñe mi hermano cerrando al fin la cajuela de su Renault rojo. –¿Ayudaras con esto? –me pregunta refiriéndose a la comida.

–¿Puedo cargar a Michio? –una sonrisa tira de sus labios antes de que niegue levemente.

–Esa será una mejor idea –agrega antes de que ambos soltamos a reír.

–Ok, está decidido Rukia y yo nos haremos cargo de la comida –anuncia Yuzu feliz.

–Michio ¿Vamos a jugar? –caminar por el sendero que recorríamos mis hermanos y yo cada que veníamos a visitar la tumba de mi madre me trae recuerdos nostálgicos, aún más al recordar la vaga figura de mi madre, sus cabellos rizados, sonrisa radiante y voz dulce, la mujer más dulce que he conocido, incluso más que Yuzu, y eso ya es mucho decir.

Algunas veces creo que eso nos afectó más de lo que quisiéramos admitir, algunas veces no puedo evitar preguntar qué hubiera pasado si ella no hubiese muerto, ¿Hubiera cometido los mismos errores? ¿Habría arrastrado a todas las personas que atraje a este lío? Una sonrisa irónica aparece en mis labios, es obvio que las cosas no hubiesen sido mejor, sí ella no hubiese muerto Ichi–nii no habría conocido a Rukia, ella no se habría convertido en la luna de sus noches oscuras, por ende no se habrían enamorado y Michio no habría nacido.

Yuzu tal vez seguiría siendo la dulce chica que era, pero sabía que eso la había hecho madurar, ser la mujer fuerte que habia detras de la dulzura, porque después de la muerte de su madre, algunos muchos años después, había conocido a Jinta, y aun cuando ahora ya no eran pareja sabía que juntos habían pasado buenos momentos, y eso era parte de lo que hace a mi hermana ser quien es.

Pienso que en retrospectiva nuestras vidas había ido para mejor después de esos trágicos momentos, mis hermanos son grandiosas personas y ahora tienen vidas maravillosas, lastima que no podía decir lo mismo de su situación.

–¡Que lindo! –argullo después de que Michio me entregase una flor cercana.

Mis ojos no tardan en cristalizarse por la radiante sonrisa de mi pequeño sobrino, me he equivocado en tantas cosas que aún no puedo creer que todo pasase en un lapso de dos años, me siento triste e impotente…

Claro que este sentimiento no dura demasiado cuando escucho los pasos cercanos, las lagrimas que aun no han caído son secadas con mis pequeños dedos y una sonrisa falsa tira de mis labios. –¡La comida esta lista! –Rukia llega al fin hasta donde estoy, su vestido ondea al igual que su cabello, ahora entiendo porqué mi hermano la eligió por sobre todas, porque ella es como mi madre, una radiante sonrisa y todo el amor de una madre…

Tal vez necesito encontrar a alguien así, alguien que me regale una radiante sonrisa para hacerme sentir mejor.

–¿Aún guardas mis cosas en el ático? –pregunte una vez que el auto se estaciona fuera de la clínica. El viejo me mira con duda por un segundo antes de sonreír.

–Puedo revisar –me promete.

–Las recogere el próximo fin si no te importa – él asiente antes de que se despida con un ademán.

Me quedo pensando un momento, necesito encontrar una respuesta a todo ese tumulto de emociones, mi mente divaga un poco.

Mis cavilaciones sobre lo que debí haber hecho, dicho o incluso pensado en muchas de las malas decisiones que he tomado, la última y que más vueltas daba en mi mente era haber rechazado a Toshiro. Tomar decisiones precipitadas es algo que suelo hacer, le grité a ese chico de secundaria cuando había tomado mi turno en el campo de entrenamiento; hice llorar a esa chica en secundaria que me llamó " _zorra";_ pelee con ese maestro que me llamó torpe; le grite a Grimmjow cuando este me dejó por la que pronto será su esposa; bese a aquel hombre de mítica mirada y manos curiosas, me enrede con él y después le rompí el corazón. Sip. Tomar decisiones sin meditarlo mucho fue siempre algo muy característico de mi.

–Nee, Karin –los golpecitos en mi hombro me regresaron a la realidad, al parecer me había dormido en algún punto de mis pensamientos y ahora Yuzu está por bajar del auto. –¿Quieres quedarte conmigo?

Miro la linda carita de mi sobrino durmiendo antes de asentir. –Gracias –salgo del auto despidiendome de mi hermano y cuñada con un simple ademán de la mano.

–No olvides que mañana tenemos que ir a la última prueba de vestidos –me recuerda alegre.

Después de que el auto avanza Yuzu y yo caminamos al interior, mi cuerpo se encuentra cansado por lo que no busco una conversación mientras subimos por el ascensor, aunque ese no parece ser el caso con Yuzu pues en cuanto el ascensor se cierra una pregunta sale de sus labios: –¿Has sabido algo de Yukio?

Una de mis cejas se arquea escéptica mientras mis brazos permanecen cruzados –¿Realmente te importa?

–No he tenido noticias de él desde… –la noto avergonzada por lo que decidí guardarme el sermón para otro momento.

–Esta mañana recibí un mensaje suyo, no me dijo mucho solo que esta intentando arreglar las cosas con Toshiro –el pitido del elevador llama nuestra atención y decido ser la primera en avanzar. –Yuzu ¿de verdad te interesa Yukio?

–N-No lo sé –respondió apenada.

–Piensa primero en eso y despues te ayudare en lo que decidas–le aconsejo yendo a la habitación libre.

–¡Me encanta como te queda ese vestido! –elogia Nel.

El vestido de las damas es de un lindo color verde agua marina, falda larga y de un hombro descubierto, la espalda descubierta le da un toque coqueto. Me miró un momento en el espejo de cuerpo completo, recojo mi cabello en un tocado descuidado, me gusta la forma en la que resalta mi cuerpo sin rayar en lo excesivo.

–Te ves hermosa –Rukia me extiende una chalina plateada antes de abrazarme.

–¡Genial! Entonces solo faltan algunas cosas… –mientras Nel parlotea sobre su boda admiro la imagen que me devuelve el espejo.

–¿Y tienes pareja para la recepción? –Rukia me pregunta mientras arregla su cabello.

–Yuzu estará sola… así que no le encontré problema en ir sin pareja –admito.

Una de la cejas de Rukia se arque no creyendo del todo en mis palabras. Resignada suelto un suspiro –No soy buena en eso de las citas así que no conseguí una cita –Eso no es del todo una mentira.

–Claro –Rukia no parece creerse en absoluto mis palabras. –Podría presentarte a alguien si lo deseas.

–No creo que sea una buena idea tomando en cuenta que Ichi-nii estará ahí –miro a Nel hablando con la dependienta sobre sus zapatos. –¿Crees que esto se vería bien con unas sandalias?

Rukia niega levemente ante mi comentario –Nel ya tiene los zapatos, no deberías preocuparte por eso –me ofrece unos pendiente largos que ha traído consigo. –En lo que sí deberías preocuparte es en tener una cita.

–Rukia, basta con eso, no me hagas odiarte –le advierto caminando al vestidor, necesito dejar esto para después ir de compras, los días pasan cada vez más rápido y para cuando soy consciente solo faltan semanas para la boda.

Mientras me quito el vestido con cuidado escucho a Rukia recargarse en la puerta –No será que ya tienes a alguien en mente –casi caigo al suelo con la sola mención de la idea. –¿Debo tomar eso como un sí?

–No, solo que me tomó por sorpresa –acomodo el vestido dentro de la bolsa y comenzó a ponerme la ropa –no tengo tiempo para eso Rukia, necesito enfocarme en mi carrera.

–Seguro –cuando salgo del vestidor Rukia me mira de una forma que me hace saber que no dejara el tema atrás.

–Dejalo –es todo lo que digo antes de tomar mi bolsa. –Dile a Nel que tuve que irme. –Sin dejarle momento a replicar salgo de la tienda.

Camino evitando chocar con las personas mientras mi mente divaga en las palabras de Rukia, ¿de verdad mi corazón ha decidido tomar a Toshiro como mi interes romantico? Solo espero que no, eso sería muy irónico justo ahora. Si nos hubiéramos encontrado en otras circunstancias ¿algo bueno se hubiera dado entre nosotros? Lo dudo, mi actitud deja mucho que desear al igual que la de él.

–¿Así que caminar sin rumbo es una buena idea para pensar? –me giro para encontrarme con la mujer de gran delantera que está sobre el auto.

–¿Has comenzado a seguirme Rangiku-san? –rio para mi misma cuando escuchó la carcajada limpia de la mujer.

–Sube al auto, te puedo llevar si quieres –lo medito unos segundos antes de aceptar. –¿Debo preocuparme por encontrarnos en una calle de tiendas para novia?

–¿Debo preocuparme por verte fuera del trabajo cuando tu jefe está fuera? –ambas reímos.

–No cuando tengo a alguien trabajando para mi –asiento mientras el auto se detiene en un semáforo –¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Niego –No, necesito hacer unas cosas antes… estaré bien si me dejas en el parque –Matsumoto asiente mientras arranca y gira en la dirección que le he dado. –¿Has tenido noticias de Toshiro y Yukio?

–¿Estas interesada en mi jefe? –una especie de deja vu llega a mi con esta escena.

–Me interesa saber que aun sigue bien, además Yukio es una especie de amigo o algo asi –Matsumoto parece meditar mi respuesta hasta soltar un suspiro.

–No he conversado mucho con él pero puedo asegurar que las cosas entre ellos están menos tensas –otro semáforo y mi celular vibra, me debato entre contestar o dejarlo pasar, al final decido que esta conversación es mucho más importante.

–¿A qué te refieres con "menos tensas"? –pregunto no muy segura sí la amable mujer contestara.

–Lo suficiente como para no golpearse en medio de una comida –bromea.

–¿Lo han hecho alguna vez? –cuestiono escéptica.

–Cuando aún eran unos adolescentes, de hecho pelearon a mitad de un banquete, la barra se volcó y las copas cayeron y fue un desastre –una sonrisa tira de sus labios mientras recuerda el acontecimiento. –Su padre se volvió loco.

–¿Y cuál fue el motivo? –ella me mira de reojo sonriendo.

–¿Porque no se lo preguntas a él cuando regrese? –quiero contestar más antes de que lo haga ella detiene el auto. –Llegamos, te veré en otra ocasión.

–Claro –abro la puerta del auto dispuesta a bajar, más no sin antes agregar. –Me gustaría que la próxima vez dejes menos interrogantes en mi de las que ya había.

–Lo tendré en cuenta –contesta para irse.

Tomó en cuenta por un momento las palabras de Rukia y las de Matsumoto.

¿Debería hablar con Toshiro en cuanto llegue? Mi mano viaja dudosa hasta mi bolsa, me deshago del mensaje Spam que recibí momentos antes para después ir a un número frecuente:

" _¿Cuándo estarás de regreso?_

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.-Bueno después de meses aqui esta de regreso esta historia, solo dos capítulos y estará terminada, así que espero les guste. Espero que no les parezca relleno, esto abrirá las cosas para el próximo capítulo donde haciéndoles un spoiler ya será la boda de Nel y Grimmjow. Creo que es obvio a quién mano ese último mensaje Karin, ella tiene que tomar decisiones muy importantes, dejar de una vez a Toshiro como lo hizo con Grimmjow o intentarlo, ¿ustedes que creen que haga?

2.- Agradezco a quienes leen y un poquito más a quienes dejan reviews.

3.-Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mía, sin más me despido cuidense y sayonara.


	9. Chapter 9

**Casual Love**

La alarma suena como cada mañana, quiero soltar un bufido pero me limito a tomar mi teléfono y apagar el sonido infernal. Los ojos me arden y quiero darle el mérito a pasar la noche escribiendo el clímax de mi novela. Una sonrisa tira de mis labios sintiéndome complacida con el resultado final.

Con el ánimo renovado camino hasta la ducha, mi cabeza se encuentra pensando en cuál podría ser el final de tan magnífica obra mía, porque sí, me atrevo a presumir totalmente mi trabajo cual madre con sus hijos. Mientras el jabón cae sobre mi piel noto lo tersa que se encuentra y sonrió ante la sesión de spa que tome con la chicas hace dos días, depilación total, mascarillas, tratamientos para el cabello y todo lo necesario para la boda.

Cuando salgo paso directo a mi armario sin detenerme mucho a pensar en que ponerme, jeans rasgados de color claro y una camiseta de color gris son lo único que tomó, cepillo mi cabello, tomo la maleta que preparé ayer y salgo de casa para tomar el primer taxi que puedo.

Mi celular suena pocos minutos después. –¿Paso algo? –pregunto mirando que todo esté en orden.

–Dime que ya estás en camino –me suplica.

–En cinco minutos llegó, ¿necesitas algo? –preguntar antes de escuchar un grito de fondo.

–Solo que estés aquí ¡YA! –y con esto es que me cuelga.

Intento que una risa no escape de mis labios, reviso mi celular notando un par de mensajes de Ichigo preguntándome sí:

 _"¿Debería dejar a Michio con Rukia o llevarlo con los chicos?"_

Una sonrisa tira de mis labios antes de teclear un rápido:

 _"No creo que sea buena idea dejarlo con nosotras"_

El siguiente mensaje que veo es de Yuzu preguntando por el vestido que debería usar:

 _"¿Rojo o verde?"_

Adjunto vienen un par de fotos donde se muestran dos vestidos; un vestido atado al cuello, poco vuelo en la falda y suelto en el resto, el otro con mangas cortas las cuales están hechas con encaje delgado y fino, es entallado desde donde le mires y la hace ver elegante.

 _"¿Aun tienes el vestido morado de cóctel?"_

Espero unos minutos y ella contesta de inmediato:

 _"Mo… ese vestido es viejo e infantil, quiero algo bonito"_

 _"Okay, me quedo con el rojo, es bonito"_

 _"Gracias, eres la mejor"_

Sonrió de medio lado antes de revisar el último mensaje que hay, es de hace cuatro horas, por lo que me sorprendo de no haberlo visto antes, ruedo los ojos pensando en quién es el idiota que ha mandado un mensaje a las dos de la mañana, más pronto que tarde noto que el responsable es Yukio, el mensaje carece de palabras, es solo un sencillo vídeo de treinta segundos donde se ve a Yukio sonriendo a la cámara, claramente se nota que es el área de primera clase y que está de regreso, el vídeo no termina sin antes mover un par de grados a la derecha y mostrar a Toshiro durmiendo a su lado, se nota tranquilo mas como era obvio Yukio comienza a picar el brazo del albino en un claro intento de fastidiarle, intento que rinde frutos minutos después donde Toshiro abre los ojos solo para poner su mano sobre el teléfono y cubrir la pantalla, el vídeo termina con la imagen en negro mientras se escuchan risas de fondo.

Una sonrisa tira de mis labios al mismo tiempo que elijo un simple emoji de sonrisa para contestar, me alegro por él y no sé qué mejor decir.

Cuando el taxi se estaciona frente al salón saco de mi cartera con el dinero exacto y pago llevando conmigo la bolsa que prepare. El jardín principal está lleno de personas yendo de un lado a otro, dejando cosas y cambiando de lugar otras, caminó rápidamente hasta llegar a la habitación donde se supone están la novia y las damas, en el lado contrario del pasillo se encuentra la habitación donde está Grimmjow y el resto de los padrinos.

–¡¿Dónde está el velo?! –escucho la voz aguda de Orihime preguntar.

Al entrar veo el campo de batalla que es la habitación, tacones por aquí, zapatos por aquí, extensiones más allá y Nell mirando su reflejo en el espejo.

–¡Al fin llegas! –la reprimenda de Rukia no se hace esperar en cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

–Lo lamento, algo de tráfico –es mi única respuesta mientras tomo mi vestido del armario. –¿Hay otra dama? –preguntó mientras sostengo el vestido sobrante.

–¿Nunca te lo mencione? –niego viendo a Orihime acomodar el velo sobre los cabellos verdes. –Oh pues una vieja amiga esta en esta ciudad así que le pedí que fuera mi dama, no ha tenido mucho tiempo últimamente por lo que me ayudó con las cosas más simples, y hoy llegará unos minutos antes de la boda, no me preocupa el tiempo se que ella hará maravillas en un par de minutos.

Asiento antes de entrar al cambiador para vestirme lo más rápido, me siento feliz de ver que el vestido me luce mejor que en la última prueba, caminó hasta estar donde el resto de las chicas, en un instante mi cabello es atendido por Rukia, cepillando mi cabello y comenzando a arreglarlo en un tocado alto.

–Espero tu dama misteriosa no tarde mucho en llegar –comentó Rukia separando mi cabello en secciones.

–¿Dama misteriosa? Nunca dije que no podían saber su nombre –responde con una sonrisa antes de que su celular vibre. –Y hablando de la reina de roma…

Antes de que podamos preguntar a que se refiere veo a una mujer muy conocida entrar con estruendoso golpe en la puerta. –Lamento la tardanza cariño –canturrea con una gran sonrisa.

–¡¿Matsumoto?! –preguntó antes de sentir un tirón en el cabello.

–¿Karin-chan?

–¿Se conocen? –esta pregunta viene por parte de Nell.

–Yo… –dudo un momento sin saber qué decir exactamente.

–Tenemos un par de conocidos en común –contesta ella en un santiamén.

–¿Necesitas ayuda para arreglarte? –pregunta Nell dándose un último vistazo al espejo.

–Dame cinco minutos y estaré fabulosa –promete antes de tomar su vestido e ir al vestidor.

La caminata nupcial comienza, la orquesta comienza a tocar la tan conocida canción, al principio de la caminata, mientras espero mi turno para desfilar, frente a mí están Rukia e Ichigo del brazo, después de ellos Orihime y Ulquiorra, después estamos Ggio y yo, y tras nosotros Matsumoto y su novio, los cuales me están poniendo los nervios de punta.

–Nee… Karin-chan, te ves hermosa con ese vestido –me halaga desde atrás.

Giró la cabeza un segundo antes de sentir un tirón por parte del chico a mi lado, una sonrisa tira de mis labios mientras intento caminar lenta y armoniosamente.

Mi mirada viaja a cada uno de los invitados, personas que conozco, otras que realmente dudo recordar quienes son, todo marcha de maravilla hasta que mis ojos se posan en dos personas que obviamente no esperaba encontrar aquí.

Ambos lucían apuestos en aquellos trajes hechos a la medida, el rubio con una corbata verde que hacía juego con aquellas esmeraldas juguetonas, y el albino con la corbata de un frío azul que podía rivalizar con su mirada.

Al estar frente a toda esa gente una sonrisa brillante y forzada tiro de mis labios, mientras las cámaras capturaban el bello momento en que los novios dicen sus votos, mi mirada intenta grabar cada gesto en el albino sin verme demasiado obvia, aunque creo que no está funcionando cuando noto la sonrisa divertida que Yukio ni quiera trata de reprimir, para cuando soy consciente todos aplauden y celebran por la felicidad de los ahora recién casados, y yo intento disimular lo mejor posible el tumulto de emociones que inundan mi interior.

–Linda ceremonia ¿No crees? –es el comentario que suelta Vega mientras estira los brazos en un intento por relajar sus músculos después de media hora de posar para las fotos.

–El lugar es muy bonito, y los votos fueron muy apropiados para Grimmjow –él me mira un instante antes de soltar una risa limpia.

–¿Quieres beber algo? –me pregunta mientras me mira con esa mirada felina que comienzo a creer es muy propia de los amigos cercanos de Grimm.

–Pero mira que hermosa te ves Karin –me giró de inmediato al reconocer esa voz, mi alegría es muy notoria mientras suelto un grito de felicidad y estrujo a mi mejor amiga.

–¡Soi Fong! –gritó tan alto que creo he dejado sorda a la pobre.

–Tranquila, tranquila, es mucho amor para mi –ambas reímos ante su comentario mientras nos separamos.

–¿Que haces aquí? –.pregunto sin creerme que ella este aquí.

Ella pretende contestar antes de que un carraspeo muy sonoro se lleve la atención de ambas. –Lamento interrumpir pero esperaba una respuesta –señala el moreno.

–Pues seguirás esperando –dicho esto Soi Fong me arrastra hasta estar lejos del hombre de mirada ámbar.

–Pudiste ser un poco más amable –señaló en la dirección en la que Vega se ha ido.

–Me da igual, tu y yo tenemos mucho en qué ponernos al corriente –ambas sonreímos antes de ir a una mesa cercana a la pista de baile.

Nuestros platillos llegan poco después de que hemos iniciado con la tanda de chismes –Así que… ¿como es que llegaste aquí? –mi rostro descanso sobre la palma de mis manos en la espera de una respuesta.

–Termine mi trabajo en Nueva York así que Yuzu me dijo que sería una buena idea darte una sorpresa, al parecer no has estado del mejor humor –explica tomando un trago de su vino. –¿Me contaras lo que te pasa? –pregunta en un tono seco pero al mismo tiempo lleno de preocupación.

Medito mi respuesta mientras tomo un poco del vino, la mirada que Soi Fong me dedica pronto me hace recordar que a esta chica no le puedo mentir, después de tomar el trago me rindo y contestó –Le rompí el corazon a un chico… o algo así –mis ojos se dirigen a la comida que ahora descansa en mi plato.

–Oh, eso no era lo que me esperaba –ella parece un poco sorprendida mientras clava su tenedor en el corte de carne que tiene en su plato. –¿Lo conozco? –pregunta después de un tiempo.

Mi ceño se frunce mientras analizo los hechos, Yachiru mencionó antes que conocía a Soi Fong, mas nunca me dijo sí la prima de Yukio y mi amiga se conocían, y aunque ese fuese el caso nada asegura que Soi conozca a Yukio y mucho menos Toshiro.

–No lo conoces, lo conocí en un de las fiestas casuales a las que solíamos ir –le confieso.

–Y ¿él te gusta? –hago una mueca extraña mientras mastico y degusto su exquisito sabor.

–Creo que sí –admito con pena.

–¿Y hablarás con él? –me muerdo el labio.

–¿Me creerías si te digo que él está justo en esta fiesta? –los ojos de Soi se abren con sorpresa. –Y a pesar de eso no creo tener el valor para hablar con él.

–¿Se trata del primo de Riruka Dokugamine? –menciona casualmente.

–¿Que? ¡No! –niego de inmediato con la cabeza.

–¿En serio? Porque no a dejado de mirarte, quiero decir desde la ceremonia te ha mirada de una forma… extraña –señala.

–No es él, te lo prometo –digo frunciendo el ceño. –Aunque tiene que ver en esto.

–No me imagino de qué forma –ella parece dejar el tema de lado mientras bebe más de su vino.

–¿Como conoces a Yukio? –pregunto después de unos minutos de silencio.

–Le hice una entrevista recientemente a Riruka y a sus modelos, el pasaba casualmente por ahí así que hable un poco con él –explica sin tantos rodeos.

–Ya veo –contestó con simplicidad.

–¿Hablaras con ese chico? –me pregunta cuando los restos de su comida han sido recogidos junto con mi plato.

–Tal vez después de esto, necesito algo más que un par de tragos encima para darme valor –confieso tomando un poco mas de mi vino.

–¿Segura que lo harás? –pregunta mirándome a los ojos.

–Claro, ¿no confías en mi? –ella me mira inquisitiva –Ok, lo haré, de verdad lo haré. –Ella sonríe antes de continuar con una conversación más casual.

El tiempo pasa sin que me de cuenta, la pista a lo lejos comienza a llenarse mientras los novios bailan en el centro –Y… ¿que tal esta Yoruichi-san? –pregunta Soi Fong tímidamente.

–Pues su relación con Urahara va bien –un puchero aparece en el labio inferior de mi amiga y una sonrisa tira de mis labios.

–Ese vago no es bueno para Yoruichi-san –contesta ella indignada.

–Vamos, podría ser peor –le intento animar. –¿Has salido con alguien últimamente? –pregunto para cambiar el tema.

Ella niega –no he tenido tiempo, pero no sería una mala idea –mientras ella contesta meciendo desinteresadamente su copa miró de reojo a Vega acercándose a nuestra mesa.

–¿Porque no le das una oportunidad a alguien? –preguntó ocultando mi sonrisa tras mi copa de vino.

–¿Alguien como quien? –pregunta con una ceja enarcada.

–Alguien como Vega –es en ese momento el chico llega y Soi rueda los ojos.

–¿Ya puedo obtener una respuesta? –pregunta extendiendo la mano en mi dirección.

–¿No te gustaría bailar con Soi? estoy segura de que se llevaran bien –Soi fong me mira mal antes de que vega le extienda la mano.

–¿Que dices? –el le pregunta, mi amiga me dirige una mirada que ignoro antes de sacar mi celular.

Ella suelta un suspiro lleno de resignación antes de ponerse de pie –Como sea –suelta con desinterés.

Continuó mirando mi celular, mi inicio en redes sociales se satura con las foto de la boda y una risa escapa de mis labios, caro hasta qe veo una foto que me deja un poco conmocionada.

 _"Dime que Ichi-nii no lo ha notado"_

Espero la respuesta de Rukia con una enorme sonrisa.

 _"No te preocupes, no le arruinare el momento a Yuzu-chan ;)"_

Una sonrisa tira de mis labios, estoy a punto de contestar cuando escucho la silla frente a mi ser corrida –¿Tan rápido de aburriste del tigrecito? –pregunto sin despegar mi vista de la pantalla.

–No se de que estas hablando –mis ojos viajan de repente al dueño de esa voz sin creer de verdad que él esté frente a mi. El suelta un suspiro antes de recargar los codos sobre la mesa y frotarse la cara –Yukio me lo explico todo.

–Oh, ¿en serio? –me siento estúpida por mi respuesta, pero siendo honesta no hay nada mejor en mi mente –Me alegro de que ustedes se reconciliarán.

–Ya lo creo –suelta el poniendo toda su atención en mi –tu y él se han vuelto buenos amigos.

–No pareces muy contento con eso –apuntó.

–Me tomó por sorpresa –ruedo los ojos ante su falso comentario.

–Admite que no te agrado en lo absoluto –lo veo fruncir el ceño.

–Bien, admito que me molesto que la chica que me rechazo se hiciera amiga de mi mejor amigo de la nada, no puedes culparme por ello –una sonrisa tira de mis labios.

–Lo ves, ser honesto hace las cosas más fáciles –me burlo.

Una de sus cejas se enarca para después soltar las palabras que no debía –Entonces tu puedes comenzar a serlo, ¿qué te parece decirme porque me rechazaste?

–No sé a qué… –intento excusarme pero él me interrumpe.

–Karin no mientas, claro que sabes a qué me refiero, hay una razón así que dime –tan directo como lo recordaba.

–¿Qué te ha dicho Yukio? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido, mi mente trae el recuerdo de la noche que me emborrache y termine en la cama de Yukio, la posibilidad de que dijese algo de mas es alta.

–Yukio no me ha dicho nada, no se que le has contado pero créeme, aunque sea un idiota no es indiscreto –el me mira seriamente antes de que niegue levemente.

–No lo entiendes –me limito a decir mientras tomo un poco del vino en mi copa.

–Entonces explícame –aun con la copa en los labios lo miró confundida.

–¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto con una sonrisa incrédula.

–Lo que escuchaste, cuéntame la razón por la que me rechazaste, merezco una explicación ¿no te parece? –lo pienso un momento, ¿una explicación es lo mínimo que él necesita?

–Esta bien, pero necesito un lugar más privado, sí Ichi-nii me escucha esto se pondrá feo –le digo con una sonrisa poniéndome de pie con copa en mano, él me sigue imitando mis acciones.

Llegamos a una mesa apartada cerca del hermoso jardín, la vista es hermosa y el ambiente apacible, perfecto para una historia triste pienso con ironía.

–Entonces… –él es quien inicia la conversación.

Sonrió tomando un trago largo –pues…

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.-Por donde empezar... creo que no habrá golpes en este final... creo, tal vez un par en el siguiente capitulo, tal vez no, aun no estoy segura aunque ya lo termine, y bueno cosas que les puedo adelantar: Karin revelara su secreto en las primeras 1000 palabras del próximo capitulo, Toshiro tendrá la explicación que tanto se merece y pues aun trabajo en los detalles así que tendrán el capitulo la próxima semana.

2.- Agradezco a quienes leen y un poquito más a quienes dejan reviews, es mas, entre mas reviews haya mas rápido subiere el capitulo, no es chantaje solo... sugerencia ;).

3.-Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mía, sin más me despido cuidense y sayonara.


	10. Chapter 10

**Casual Love**

 _Todo empezó cuando iba en secundaria, Ichi-nii cursaba su segundo semestre de universidad, y yo el segundo en preparatoria. Aquel día el entrenamiento se había cancelado así que al no tener nada mejor que hacer decidí regresar a casa._

 _–Estoy en casa –lo que vi no era algo que me esperara, en absoluto, mi hermano se encontraba con sus amigos, Renji y Uryu, a quienes conocía desde siempre, y un chico al cual jamás había visto, complexión atlética y ciertamente musculosa, con un pelo de color azul que lleva corto y erizado, sus ojos azules de cierto aspecto felino…_

 _–No pensé que llegarías temprano –Ichi-nii me sacó del trance._

 _–No hubo entrenamiento –dije sin separar mi vista de aquel chico extraño._

 _–Grimmjow, ya es hora de irnos –hablo Renji. Así que ese es su nombre, fue lo único que pensé antes de seguir de largo directo a mí habitación._

 _Al principio fue solo un amigo más de Ichi-nii, en las vacaciones de fin de semestre venía a casa pero a diferencia de Renji apenas y nos dirigimos la palabra, o al menos así fue hasta que una tarde, un año después de haberle conocido, mientras me encontraba practicando para mi último juego de preparatoria él se acercó._

 _–La fresa mencionó que que eras buena jugadora, pero no creí que fuera para tanto –comentó mientras conducía el balón en mi dirección._

 _–¿Así que sabes jugar? – pregunté escéptica._

 _–¿Tu que crees? –y por primera vez una de sus tan características sonrisas felinas fue dirigida a mi persona. –¿Te parece un juego? –con aquel tono autosuficiente me pregunto._

 _–¿Y que ganó? –no pude evitar entrar en aquella competición de altanería, una sonrisa ladina y los brazos cruzados fueron mi arma._

 _–El placer de mi compañía._

 _Ese fue el primero de muchos encuentros, en aquellas vacaciones se las arregló bastante bien para escapar de mi hermano y de Renji solo para encontrarse conmigo, muchas veces jugábamos pequeños partidos, y otras nos dedicamos a ver el atardecer mientras conversábamos de cosas triviales. No podría decir con exactitud cuando me enamore, solo sé que cuando él me sugirió la idea de estudiar en la misma universidad que mi hermano y él, no lo dude ni un segundo._

 _No fue difícil convencer a mi padre y a mi hermano, el examen lo aprobé con un puntaje del 92% de los aciertos, nada mal pensé, así que lo único que me quedaba era esperar a que las clases comenzarán. Supongo que las primeras semanas fueron cruciales para el avance de la relación con Grimmjow, él estudiaba la misma carrera que yo por lo que fue él quien me dio el recorrido por la escuela, así como fue quien se hizo cargo de mi el primer año, y sé que lo hubiera hecho por más tiempo de no haber sido que su carrera la terminaba justo en ese periodo._

 _–Es un mujeriego –fue la corta respuesta de Renji tras preguntar si Grimm había tenido alguna novia estable._

 _–Pero puede cambiar ¿no? –baje la vista para no mostrar mi interés._

 _–Lo dudo, a menos que ella realmente le guste ¿a qué viene tanta curiosidad? –preguntó el pelirrojo._

 _–Pues…_

 _Más tarde se enteró de que Grimmjow era relativamente de mi interés, no lo tomo tan bien como para alentarme a salir con él, pero tampoco se portó como un maldito sobreprotector como mi hermano._

 _–Mantente con los ojos muy abiertos –fue su primera advertencia._

 _–Creí que tú y él eran buenos amigos_

 _–Y tu eres como mi pequeña hermana, no me importaría golpearlo si el llega a hacerte daño_

 _–Gracias –murmure no muy convencida._

 _En la fiesta de graduación las cosas no fueron como hubiese querido, y no fue porque Grimmjow llevará a otra chica, sino por el hecho de que no lo hubiera hecho, tuve que ver como todas las chicas se le insinuaban, como coqueteaban importándoles muy poco sus citas, fue un martirio soportar eso, pero bueno tenía que estar ahí por Ichi-nii, Renji, Rukia y el resto. Al final de la velada, cuando Ichi-nii salió con Rukia y Renji terminó yendo tras ellos para comprobar que mi hermano "no tuviera malas intenciones", mi príncipe azul, hablando literalmente, me invitó a bailar, al final no fue todo un fiasco esa salida._

 _En vísperas de mi cumpleaños veinte fue cuando todo sucedió, nos encontrábamos solos en mi habitación, pues mi compañera había salido con su novio y regresaría hasta terminado el fin de semana, Grimmjow se había ofrecido a ayudarme a estudiar para mi exámenes a pesar de que ya contaba con un trabajo y que hasta donde yo sabia era exhaustivo._

 _No sé cómo fue que una cosa llevó a la otra, pero cuando fui consciente los labios de él se encontraban pegados a los míos, al principio fue un shock total, pero más pronto que tarde me deje llevar por aquellas sensaciones, aquel beso fue mejor de lo que pude imaginar, no era mi primer beso, pero podría calificarlo como el mejor hasta el momento. Al separarse aquella sonrisa seductora volvió a aparecer, creí que me ofrecería una disculpa, pero mas sin en cambio volvió a acercarse a mí para devorar mis labios en otro abrumador contacto._

 _–La fresa se enfadara –mencionó cortando el beso._

 _–No se tiene que enterar –murmuré atraiéndolo a mi nuevamente._

 _Ese fue mi primer error, un autogol sí lo vemos así, creo que por ello no debió extrañarme los comentarios que poco después Renji dijo._

 _Los meses siguientes las cosas funcionaron, me visitaba de vez en cuando en el campus o simplemente "coincidimos" en mi casa durante las vacaciones, nuestra relación continuó siendo secreta, incluso cuando después de año y medio decidí acostarme con él… fue mi primera vez._

 _Después de eso la relación solo duró ocho meses más, y una tarde, después de tomar un capuchino en mi cafetería preferida, me llevo a casa y me rompió el corazón._

 _–Espera ¿que? –fue mi pregunta estupefacta después de escuchar ese "deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo" –¿Me estás terminando? –aun continuaba incrédula ante aquello._

 _–Esto ya no funciona, Karin, estuvo mal lo que hice, no debí haberme involucrado contigo –fue lo que dijo._

 _–¿Y te diste cuenta de eso después de que te acostaste conmigo? –cuestione irónica._

 _–En ese momento creí que te quería, pero supongo que solo confundí el cariño fraternal con otra cosa_

 _–Vete al diablo_

 _–Karin, aun podemos hacer como que esto no ha pasado, sé que te quite gran parte de tu tiempo, pero…_

 _Una bofetada, eso fue lo que detuvieron sus palabras –Jódete, te aprovechaste de que era una estúpida, ¡mierda Grimmjow nos acostamos hace apenas una semana! y ahora me sales con esta tontería de que… Vete al jodido infierno –mis ideas eran un revoltijo y mi mente no lograba asimilar nada._

 _–Te diré la verdad, conocí a alguien, estaba hablando con ella y…_

 _–¡Largo! –y ese fue mi punto de quiebre, ¿que se creía ese imbécil? –¡Vete y no me vuelvas a hablar, púdrete!_

 _–Karin –soltó un suspiro antes de salir de la habitación no sin antes agregar. –Realmente lo lamento._

...

–Así que ¿esa es tu trágica historia? –pregunto el peliblanco con escepticismo.

–No realmente –tome un trago mas de mi copa antes de continuar –Grimmjow me dejo embarazada.

–¡¿Que?! –su grito atrajo las miradas de todos a lo que me disculpe con una sonrisa.

–Guarda silencio, no quiero armar una escena ahora –el suspiro antes de sentarse nuevamente –un mes después me di cuenta de que nuestro último encuentro no había quedado sin dar frutos, no usábamos protección pues yo era virgen y él había dejado de ser un mujeriego, tomaba las pastillas pero como sabes esas cosas no tienen un 100% de efectividad, y salí preñada.

–No se lo dijiste a él ¿Verdad?

–¿Que querías que dijera? "oye, estoy embarazada y obviamente es tuyo" conociendo a mi hermano lo mataría dejando a mi hijo sin padre –contestó burlona. –Además no quería que Grimmjow se sintiera obligado a estar conmigo, no cuando ya había encontrado a alguien más.

–No puedo entenderte ¿Pensabas tenerlo sola? –pregunta sin creerlo.

–¿Por qué no? Ya era mayor de edad, faltaban solo un par de meses para que saliera de la universidad y tenía la herencia de mi madre a mí disposición, nada le faltaría a ese niño.

–Era… ¿era un niño? ¿Lo sabías?

Asiento –La ecografía lo mostró.

–¿Qué?

–Cuando Yuzu se enteró tenía solo un par de semanas, ella se molestó un poco pero al final se mostró muy emocionada al respecto así que en cuanto tuvimos un poco de tiempo me llevo al doctor, confirmaron mi estado y me dijeron cuántas semanas tenía, además de que comenzaron las citas para los cuidados prenatales.

–¿Tu familia lo supo?

Esta vez niego –Solo Yuzu, bueno y un par de conocidos, Soi, Yoruichi, Renji Uryu y Nell.

–Espera… ¿la novia del padre lo supo? ¿Entonces porque…?

Lo detengo con un ademán –Nell y Uryu son doctores, Nell me atendió durante las consultas prenatales, lo único que supo es que mi novio y yo habíamos terminado antes de que supiera que estaba embarazada, no insistió en el tema, además accedió a guardar el secreto hasta que tuviera el vale para decírselo a mi hermano y mi padre.

–¿Y el amigo de tu hermano se enteró porque…?

–Uryu fue el encargado de atenderme cuando tuve complicaciones… y de darme la noticia de que lo había perdido –un nudo se ha formado en mí garganta, el viernes que bebo para deshacerlo sabe amargo y los ojos comienzan a picarme.

–Karin… yo… –negué levemente deteniendo sus palabras.

–Después de la devastadora noticia quede tan deprimida que apenas salía de casa, Yuzu me invitó a quedarme en su departamento y a invertir parte de la herencia de mi madre en el café-pastelería que ella abriría, Soi Fong también me ayudó mucho, salíamos de fiesta cada fin de semana, me presentaba chicos guapos, me enredaba con ellos pero jamás pensé volver a tener un novio. Después, cuando Soi me anunció que iría a Estados Unidos me llevó como "parte de su despedida" a una fiesta en la casa de verano de alguien, la verdad ni siquiera sabía quién era el anfitrión, solo quería conocer chicos y beber como si no hubiera mañana, y ahí te encontré, el resto de la historia te la sabes –bebí un trago largo del vino en mi copa en un intento de aparentar que todo esto no me afectaba.

–¿Aún sigues enamorada de Jaegerjaquez? ¿Esa es la razón por la que me rechazaste? –mas que pregunta aquello sonó a una afirmación.

Negué –Dejemos de lado la tragedia, esto no es una historia cliché donde los mujeriegos cambian por la protagonista de la historia, y sí ese es el caso entonces yo no era la heroína en la historia de Grimmjow.

Toshiro sonríe de lado –es divertido escucharte hablar –una de mis cejas se arquea en busca de una respuesta –Hablas como si nada de esto te importara, como si pudieras mantenerte inmutable ante lo que sea, pero en el fondo sabemos que no eres la chica sin sentimientos que aparentas ser, solo eres una romántica empedernida que teme volver a salir herida.

Fruncí el ceño –No hables como si me conocieras –le cortó haciendo una mueca.

–No es mi culpa que seas tan transparente –lo veo tomar una de las copas sobre la mesa antes de servirse un poco de vino.

–Ya obtuviste una respuesta, ¿necesitas algo mas? –pregunto aun con recelo.

–¿Ahora pretendes actuar esquiva? –preguntó irónica.

–¿Y tu como un idiota? –pregunto en el mismo tono que él.

Mientras él bebe un poco de su vino una sonrisa se plasma en sus labios, cuando la copa toca la mesa el suelta un suspiro –Karin, no puedo seguir con esto.

–¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto sin entender.

–Pensé que con escuchar una explicación de tu parte me haría sentir mejor –un trago más a su copa –pero sigo sin entender porque me rechazaste.

–Pense que fui muy clara –digo como si fuera obvio.

–Pues no fue así, como lo dije antes, si me hubieses rechazado porque aun amabas a Grimmjow lo entendería, ahora no sé porqué lo hiciste, entiendo que aún está dolida por lo de tu… pero no creo que sea razón suficiente –con total casualidad sirve un poco más de vino en su copa.

–¿Que mas quieres que te diga? –pregunto –¿Que te rechace porque no siento que sea lo que mereces? ¿Que lo que tu necesitas es una novia estable que pueda hacerte feliz? ¿que no le doy más de un par de semanas a esta relación porque de verdad no me conoces? Toshiro seamos honestos mis sospechas son más que fundamentadas.

–Debe ser una jodida broma –suelta llevándose una mano a la cara, me encuentro algo confundida mas él continúa –Llevo años escuchando que es lo mejor para mi, que deberia hacer con mi vida, no necesito que seas igual a mis padres.

–Solo señalo lo obvio –digo sirviendo más en mi copa.

–¿Y qué es lo obvio? ¿Que necesito una chica buena que me espere todas las tardes en mi departamento con una sonrisa y un pay en manos? No creo que hables en serio

–Solo pienso que lo mejor para ti seria una chica con quien compartas mas que sexo, que ames de verdad y que no solo sea calentura del momento –me detengo un momento para tomar un trago de mi bebida –para que en un futuro, no sé… tengan hijos

–¿Así que es eso? –me interrumpe –Karin ¿no me digas que todo esto es solo por eso de los hijos? –sus palabras me hacen callar mientras él frotaba las manos contra su rostro en un intento de tranquilizarse.

–No es solo eso es…

–¡¿Que?! –exige con un rugido.

–¡Todo! –al fin suelto con los ojos comenzando a arder. –Toshiro no quiero que me digas lo mismo que Grimmjow me dijo, que había confundido lo que sentía y después me deje sola –intentó contener las lágrimas, no quiero llamar la atención.

–¿Por qué crees que te diría eso?

–Porque no me conoces de verdad, lo único que sabes de mi son cosas que han salido por casualidad mientras estábamos en la cama, eso no cuenta claramente –señaló secando las pocas lágrimas que se han acumulado.

–Karin, no te estoy pidiendo que nos casemos, solo que lo intentemos.

–¿Y si falla? No quisiera más de esos sentimientos, no creo soportarlo –desecho la idea.

–¿Quisieras darle al menos una oportunidad a esto? –pregunta con una mirada que no sabría descifrar ¿Esperanza? ¿Expectación? no sabría decirlo.

Me muerdo los labios y medito un segundo lo que ha dicho. El silencio se vuelve sepulcral, ¿debería aceptar esto? Soltando un suspiro al fin contestó –No creo que sea lo mejor.

–¿Estás segura de eso? –pregunta recargando el rostro en la palma de su mano.

Mi mirada baja antes de negar –Necesito pensarlo.

Toshiro suelta un suspiro –Bien, lo entiendo. –Está a punto de ponerse de pie cuando el sonido de los tacones de Soi Fong hace eco.

–Necesito que tu salgas a bailar ahora –sin esperar respuesta de mi parte tira de mi brazo para tomar mi asiento.

–¿Eh? –mis ojos viajan hasta hasta Vega antes de que ella tire de su mano.

–Él es mío –sin darme tiempo a replicar Toshiro toma mi mano hasta conducirme a la pista.

Cuando estamos en medio de la pista mi mirada perpleja se posa sobre los ojos turquesa de Toshiro, una de sus manos se posa delicadamente sobre mi cintura mientras la otra toma de la misma forma mi mano, es normal sentir el corazón golpeando contra mi pecho, mis mejillas arder de una forma en que no lo esperaba… quisiera creer que sí.

–¿Sabes que esto no cambiara mi decisión? –murmuró.

Él no contesta, solo guía con suavidad mis pasos, mi mirada viaja a las personas que ahora bailan, Rukia baila con Ichi-nii, una escena que de alguna forma me recuerda a su baile de graduación, con esa misma mirada llena de amor que refleja entre ambos, una escena similar protagonizan Nell y Grimmjow, a lo lejos Yuzu juega con Michio mientras Yukio bebe en silencio un poco de vodka y en la misma mesa Rangiku, su novio y mi padre conversan animadamente. Mis ojos regresan al hombre frente a mi, ¿que debería hacer?

–¿Crees que podamos iniciar de cero? –las palabras de Toshiro me sorprenden un poco.

–¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto mirándole a los ojos.

–Ya sabes, solo intentar conocernos mejor –continua él sin detener sus pasos.

–¿Algo como ser amigos? –pregunto sin creer lo que dice.

–Sería un buen comienzo –continúa él.

Una sonrisa tira de mis labios mientras niego levemente –No es lo que había pensado –reconozco –pero me agrada la idea.

Una sonrisa tira de sus labios –Me alegra.

La canción finaliza toma mi mano para llevarme de regreso a nuestra mesa –Entonces… ¿a partir de ahora saldremos a comer y tomar café?

–Ese es el plan –comenta con una sonrisa ladina.

–Es un buen comienzo –admito tomando la copa que me ofrece.

–Y sin sexo hasta que estés segura de que voy en serio.

–Me agrada aún más la idea.

...

El sol golpea mis ojos lastimándome como el infierno y el dolor de cabeza no es exactamente algo que me haga sentirme mejor, froto mi rostro contra la suave tela de las almohadas provocando una deliciosa fricción entre las sábanas y mi cuerpo desnudo…

¡Un momento!

Mis ojos se abren de inmediato irguiéndome en el proceso –¡Mierda! –siseo llevándome la mano a la cabeza, mis ojos comienzan a registrar la habitación. Las ventanas grandes que abarcan toda la pared, el espacio pulcro a excepción de la ropa regada en el suelo y aun sabiendo lo que me espera decidí girarme hasta encontrarme con la figura de Toshiro durmiendo justo a mi lado.

Sus facciones demuestran lo tranquilo que se encuentra haciendo que la ira se apodere de mi. –¡Maldita sea! –grito desplomándome en la cama.

–¿Puedes dejar de moverte? Quiero dormir –murmura Toshiro contra las sábanas.

–No se suponía que esto pasara –gimo para mi misma frotando mis manos contra mi rostro, los recuerdos de la noche anterior se repiten en mi mente: el brindis cuando el sol se ocultó, caminar por el jardín descalza mientras converso de mi infancia con Toshiro, después él ofreciéndose a llevarme a casa, y el beso antes de pedirle ir a su departamento. –¡Joder!

–¿De verdad te molesta que pasara? –mis ojos se dirigen a Toshiro, su cabello se encuentra revuelto, sus ojos lucen algo cansados y hay marcas de besos y arañazos en sus hombros haciendo que mis mejillas se pongan más rojas por una razón que ni yo misma entiendo, he hecho cosas peores con este hombre y esta simple imagen me hace sentir de nuevo como una colegiala virgen.

–No esperaba que pasara así –murmuro para mi.

–Te entiendo, yo tampoco lo esperaba –una mira acusadora es lo que recibe de mi parte. –Ok, debí detenerlo.

Siento el peso de él al otro lado de la cama, el silencio se prolonga hasta que al fin suelto un suspiro resignado –¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora?

El silencio inunda la habitación nuevamente, el sonido de nuestras respiraciones es lo único que parece romper con él–¿Quieres desayunar? –al fin dice Toshiro.

–Yo… quiero un poco de café con leche –mis ojos se cierran, necesito un poco de paz, que mi cerebro se apague por un segundo.

–Bien –es lo único que murmura , seguido de eso el peso de su cuerpo deja de estar presente. –¿Quieres algo mas? –cuando mis ojos se abren lo veo caminar hasta su closet y tomar unos jeans.

–¿Vas a salir? –pregunto al verlo colocarse una camiseta.

–Pues no tengo nada en mi cocina –respondió restándole importancia.

–¿Hablas en serio? –pregunto incrédula. –¿Y aun así me invitas a desayunar?

Una sonrisa tira de sus labios –Pues tengo el día libre y un poco de dinero.

Soltando una risa diminuta al fin salgo de la cama, mi vestido de ayer está en el suelo junto a mi ropa interior –¿Podemos pasar antes a mi departamento? necesito un cambio de ropa.

–Tu maleta está en la sala, te la traigo de inmediato –está a punto caminar a la sala más lo detengo en el acto.

–No te preocupes, yo voy por ella –sin esperar más camino a la sala escuchando sus pasos tras de mi.

–¿Te parece una buena idea caminar semidesnuda en mi departamento? –pregunta apoyándose en el umbral de la habitación.

–¿No lo es? –jugueteo antes de tomar mi maleta. –Dame diez minutos. –Después de cinco minutos salgo del baño, mi cabello atado en una coleta alta mientras visto con los mismos jeans y camiseta del día anterior.

–Te ves bien –me halaga antes de llamar el ascensor y que ambos bajamos al estacionamiento.

–Tu igual –sonrió de medio lado dejando que las puertas metálicas se cierren frente a nosotros.

–Mierda –murmuro para mí dejando que mi vista baje hasta el reloj digital que descansa en la mesa de centro, solo un minuto, ¿es confiable si reviso ahora? Negando con la cabeza me tumbo en el sofá blanco de la sala.

Recapitulando mi vida, este no es el mejor momento.

Hace siete meses fue la boda de Grimm y Nell, una ceremonia hermosa que terminó con Toshiro y yo en su cama, un mes después nos encontrábamos saliendo formalmente, resulta que una relación entre nosotros fue más fácil de llevar de lo que creímos, claro si descartamos las amenazas de mi hermano y los comentarios de mi padre. Las salidas al cine, cenas en restaurantes, noches de película en mi departamento o en el suyo, las cosas funcionaban muy bien, hasta que claro no pude pagar mas la renta de mi departamento. Aclaremos un par de cosas en ese asunto, la falta de ingresos no fue la razón, ¡mierda! mis ingresos me permiten tener un departamento en zonas mejores que esa, pero digamos que pelarte con uno de los vecinos no es el mejor plan si quieres vivir tranquila.

Cuando Toshiro se enteró que buscaba departamento nuevo surgió la gran pregunta: –¿Quieres vivir conmigo?

Y es así como llegamos aquí, mis cosas están aún en cajas, mi ropa ya está en su closet, mi laptop en la mesa de noche, es gracioso pensar cuánto hemos pospuesto el asunto de sacar el resto de mis cosas.

La alarma suena, me irgo con tanta velocidad que me mareo en el proceso, mis pies tocan el suelo y mi vista viaja al objeto sobre la mesa.

–Joder –suelto al ver las dos líneas cruzar la pantalla del objeto. –Embarazada –murmuró para mi.

Mi corazón golpea fuertemente contra mi pecho, mis ojos pican con lágrimas y mi cuerpo tiembla. Un sentimiento surge dentro de mi ¿miedo? ¿alegría? ¿angustia? Tal vez una combinación de todo.

–Sí que estás jodida –mi cuerpo respinga ante esas palabras, girando mi cuerpo sobre el sofá encuentro a Yukio recargado en el respaldo.

–¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! –grito con la mano en el pecho. –¡¿Cómo entraste?! –exijo.

–Tengo llaves –el tintineo de las llaves acompaña sus palabras.

–Tendré una larga conversación con Toshiro al respecto–declaró llevándome la mano a la frente.

–Oye yo lo conocí primero, creo que tengo algunos derechos –una mueca aparece en mi rostro. –Aunque tu le darás un hijo, sip creo que tu ganas esta pelea.

–¿Podrías no decirlo de esa forma? –murmuró con pesar.

–¿Cuando piensas decirle a Toshiro? –pregunta segundos después.

–Necesito corroborar esto antes –contestó con la vista fija en el objeto responsable de mi preocupación.

–¿Sí sabes que no existe la posibilidad de tener un "falso positivo"? –pregunta él con una ceja enarcada.

–Cállate, necesito tiempo para digerirlo –nuevamente me tumbo en el sofá cerrando los ojos e intentando calmarme.

–Okey, no te seguire jodiendo, tengo una junta en hora y media y necesito revisar estos papeles con Toshiro –me anuncia.

–¿Porque no vino él por los papeles? –pregunto aun con los ojos cerrados.

–¿Realmente te hubiera gustado que él viniera? –una sonrisa tira de mis labios. –En cualquier caso estará aquí para la comida, ese podría ser un buen momento para decírselo.

Escucho las pisadas de Yukio alejándose. –Yukio –le llamo sin moverme ni un centímetro de mi cómoda posición –no le digas nada a Toshiro hasta que yo lo haga –no recibo una respuesta pero estoy segura de que no lo hará.

Cuando el pitido del ascensor me anuncia que Yukio se ha ido mis ojos se abren mi mano viaja inconsciente a mi vientre mientras mis ojos se cristalizan, el nudo en mi garganta comienza a hacerse más notable hasta el punto en que al fin un sollozo, las lágrimas caen mientras mi mano continúa acariciando. Un tumulto de emociones golpea, pero entre el miedo, la nostalgia siento la emoción del momento, secó mis lágrimas parcialmente antes de ponerme de pie, caminó hasta las cajas que aún se encuentra, cerca de la sala, hay un par, en el fondo que hay una que aun no he movido, la caja parece igual a las demás, en la superficie se puede ver un par de libros, un par de mis favoritos de Stephen king, Lovecraft. Debajo de ello hay carpetas con cosas que no recuerdo, y en el fondo se encuentra la caja que he conservado desde hace un par de años.

Dentro encuentro un par de zapatitos, el sobre con el resultado positivo a la prueba de embarazo y por último… la fotografía de la ecografía.

Jamás se lo dije a nadie, pero lo que más me dolió de la idea de perder a aquel bebé es que incluso ya tenía un nombre para él Daiki, me gustaba en verdad.

El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, me he puesto a limpiar, ordenando las cosas en las cajas y dándoles un lugar en el amplio departamento, encuentro cosas que aun no recordaba que tenía, cosas que solo coloque en estas cajas sin importarme cuán viejos recuerdos me traían, la papelera, se ha comenzado a llenar, y las cosas comienzan a tener un lugar.

El pitido en el ascensor me anuncia que alguien llegado, mi vista continua pegada en las fotos en mis manos, mientras intento decidir donde se verán bien. –Se verían bien en la mesa de centro.

–¿Tu que crees? –dejo las fotos de nuevo dentro de la caja. –¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –mi pregunta es contestada por el suspiro cansado de Toshiro. Una sonrisa tira de mis labios, caminó hasta estar a su lado y depositar un beso en su mejilla. –¿Tomo eso como un "muy difícil"?

–Mañana tendré otra junta para ver los detalles de ese proyecto, Yukio tiene que cambiar algunas cláusulas en el contrato ¡Agh! –Deposito un beso en su mejilla antes de ponerme de pie.

–¿Que te gustaría comer? –preguntó buscando en mi celular algún restaurante con entrega a domicilio.

–Lasaña –gime. Un par de toques en la pantalla y la orden esta lista.

–Mañana cocinaré algo –caminó hasta estar tras él –lo prometo –sello mi promesa con un beso en la frente.

–Te quiero, de verdad –murmura con los ojos cerrados. –Necesito cambiarme de ropa –con esto se pone de pie para dirigirse a la habitación.

Mientras acomodo las fotos pienso las palabras de Yukio, ¿debería decirle ahora a Toshiro? –¿Sabes Yukio dijo algo interesante? –Toshiro llama mi atención con esas palabras, la ropa que ahora tiene es más cómoda, una camiseta suelta y una bermuda, su cabello ya no está arreglado como usualmente lo está, y me gusta. El timbre de la puerta principal suena, con un ademán le detengo para recibir la comida, tomo un poco de dinero de la barra.

–¿En serio? –cierro la puerta esperando su respuesta.

–Dijo que estabas embarazada –el plato se me resbala de las manos más él parece ignorar esto.

–¿Qué? –preguntó, su vista se desvía a lo que sea que mira en su celular.

–Es un poco estúpido ¿No? –termina de enviar el mensaje mientras yo recojo la orden de lasaña del suelo, es una suerte que sólo se dañará el plato desechable. Camino hasta la cocina, tomó dos platos y los colocó en el comedor, uno frente a Toshiro y otro frente a mí.

Los minutos siguientes están llenos de un silencio incómodo, o al menos es así para mi, Toshiro está enviando mensajes, muy seguramente sobre asuntos de trabajo y yo maldigo mentalmente al imbécil de Yukio. –¿Ocurre algo? –al fin pregunta después de lo que para mí parecen horas de ese silencio.

–No, solo que me tomó por sorpresa que dijeras eso –miento.

–Me pasó lo mismo cuando Yukio lo mencionó –una sonrisa tira de sus labios –no me desagrada la idea, solo que no creo que sea el momento.

El silencio se instaló de nuevo, el tenedor se perdió un par de veces más antes de que al fin suelte un suspiro lleno de resignación. –Bien, sí estoy embarazada –sí hubiera podido prever lo que pasaría a continuación claro que hubiera esperado a que la comida terminará para soltar la noticia. Ahora Toshiro tose esperando sacar el bocado que amenazaba con asfixiarlo. –¿E-Estas bien? –me atrevo a preguntar una vez que lo veo mejor.

–¡¿Estás embarazada?! –fue lo primero que soltó.

–Creí que lo sabías –apunte lo obvio.

–¡No! Te dije que Yukio lo había mencionado –aclaró.

–Mierda –murmuré llevándome las manos al rostro, lo había arruinado soltando la noticia de esa forma. –Esto no es como lo planee –admito al fin.

–¿Como lo planeaste? ¿qué significa eso? –tras aquellas palabras sentí sus manos tomar las mías y apartarlas de mi rostro, mi corazón da un vuelco ante la imagen que me recibe, una sonrisa confiada tira de sus labios, y sus ojos me transmiten esa seguridad que yo misma perdí. Mis ojos se humedecen por enésima vez en el día y sin esperar más saltó a sus brazos, la fuerza del impacto nos lleva a ambos al suelo, aunque eso no parece importarle a Toshiro cuando envuelve sus brazos en mi cuerpo abrazándome con fuerza.

–Tengo miedo –admito en voz baja, apenas un susurro pero se que él lo ha escuchado al sentir que el agarre se intensifica. No hay mas palabras, solo ese efímero momento donde sé que puedo confiar en él con mi vida.

No soy consciente de cuánto tiempo permanecemos en el suelo, para cuando él aparta mi cuerpo para ponerse de pie solo soy consciente de la carencia de los espasmos que sacudían mi cuerpo –Vamos a la cama –me aconseja, asiento tomando su mano y yendo con él a la habitación.

Acurrucarme en sus brazos jamas había sido tan reconfortante como esta noche, cuando los sucesos de hoy comienzan a pasarme factura siento los ojos pesados, la inconsciencia comienza a reclamarse hasta que siento la mano de Toshiro bajar hasta posarse sobre mi vientre para acomodarse ahí como si fuera un acontecimiento natural.

Sí, creo que puedo hacer, extrañamente confío en que las cosas saldrán bien, en que sea lo que sea que esto depare Toshiro estará ahí, nada saldrá mal y mi corazón no volverá a estar roto, si , confiare en lo que me depare con este Amor Casual.

 **Omake…**

–Debes estar loco –murmuró con los brazos cruzados.

–No, solo estoy actuando como cualquier futuro padre lo haría –me responde con simplicidad.

–Cancelar citas que hemos planeado durante meses y que podrían marcar la diferencia en crecer o hundirse ¿te parece algo que haría cualquier padre? –señala Yukio sin despegar la vista de su celular.

–Por primera vez coincido con este tipo –señaló.

–Karin, quiero estar contigo en este momento –mis ojos ruedan ante su argumento de niño de preescolar.

–Toshiro, deja de actuar como un niño ¡Y ve a esa maldita junta! –fruncí el ceño.

–Hazle caso –aconseja Yukio.

–Iré con Yuzu –añado antes de caminar hacia él. –Ahora ve al trabajo, cuando regreses hablaremos de esto –Toshiro está a punto de replicar, lo sé es por ello que sin darle tiempo añado –Y si no vas te mostraré lo malo que es la abstinencia.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Al fin terminó esta linda historia, dos partes, creo que se merecía algo mejor pero esto fue lo que pude hacer, tal vez publique un par de drabbles con momentos del embarazo de Karin, aun no lo sé, ustedes decidan jejeje. Aun así creo que es un buen final, no lo sé.

2.- Agradezco a quienes estuvieron ahí desde el principio, quienes leyeron desde la primera parte, Casual Sex, a quienes pusieron esta historia en alerta, a quienes la colocaron en favoritos y por último pero no menos importante a quienes comentaron, en especial a Mike Ryder quien estuvo ahí en cada capítulo, Gracias a todos ustedes pues al fin pude terminar esta historia, y pues espero pronto traer nuevos proyectos y terminar algunos que han quedado en espera.

3.- Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mía, sin más me despido, cuídense, y sayonara.


End file.
